Mitsui's Slam Dunk
by Morgana of Avallon
Summary: Yaoi. Por fin terminado! En una sola actualización los 3 últimos cap. Arigatô a todxs y espero que os guste!
1. Default Chapter

**MITSUI'S SLAM DUNK**

Autora: Morgana of Avallon

Capítulo 1 Encuentro

El partido ha terminado. El equipo del Shohoku se ha tomado con resignación y dignidad su derrota contra el Kainan. Pero en el vestuario, las lágrimas de los jugadores se mezclan con las palabras de ánimo del entrenador Anzai y sus elogios a los logros conseguidos por el equipo. Al fondo, Mitsui permanece de pie, apoyado sobre una de las taquillas con aire sombrío, sumergido en sus pensamientos, en el recuerdo de su juego y la decepción que la derrota deja como un regusto amargo en el paladar.

¡Ey Michi¿No piensas ducharte o qué?

¿Eh? Michi acaba de bajar de la parra

Sakuragi se queda mirando a su compañero, aún con el uniforme de basket puesto, mientras que él ya se ha cambiado y está listo para irse. Mitsui se da cuenta que ha pasado demasiado tiempo entre sus pensamientos y se ha olvidado del resto del mundo a su alrededor.

Colorado de vergüenza Sí, sí, ya voy, es que sois unos bestias… y unos acaparadores… y yo…

Ya, ya… ¡seguro¿En qué pensabas eh Michi¿En una chica?

Aún más colorado. Aparta el brazo de Sakuragi para pasar hacia la ducha. Se pone a su lado ¡Estaba pensando en el partido, cabeza hueca!

Serio, de pronto. Le pone la mano en el hombro a Mitsui Hasta mañana, Mitsui.

Se sonríen mutuamente. Sakuragi se va y Mitsui se desnuda para meterse en la ducha. En el momento que entra, Akagi está saliendo, visiblemente triste, e intercambian una mirada de apoyo.

Mitsui abre la ducha y empieza a mojarse todo, mientras con la mano va buscando el jabón.

De repente ¿Buscas esto?

Sobresaltado, mira a Rukawa, que sostiene el jabón y se lo acerca Sí, gracias Rukawa.

Rukawa le da el jabón. Sus manos se tocan. Rukawa le sonríe amablemente.

Hemos hecho un buen partido, Mitsui, te lo aseguro.

Le devuelve la sonrisa, un poco sonrojado Gracias.

Rukawa le pone la mano en el hombro y lo agarra con fuerza Hasta mañana.

Rukawa se marcha mientras un escalofrío recorre el cuerpo de Mitsui des de la punta de los pies hasta sus mejillas sonrojadas. Mitsui apoya las manos en la pared mientras el agua cae sin cesar por todo el cuerpo, y se pregunta porqué Rukawa le hace sentirse siempre tan desconcertado. Sin darse cuenta, el tiempo pasa, y los demás compañeros han abandonado ya el vestuario pero…

¿Siempre eres el último, Mitsui?

Sobresaltado, Mitsui vuelve la cabeza para ver a Sendou, apoyado descaradamente en la puerta de las duchas ¿Y a ti qué más te da?

Sonríe Nada, claro.

Sendou se queda mirando a Mitsui, desnudo bajo la ducha, con una sonrisa divertida. Hisashi empieza a ponerse nervioso. Apaga la ducha y mira a su alrededor en busca de una toalla que no encuentra. Finalmente, se gira dispuesto a salir de la ducha desnudo, y se encuentra de frente con Sendou, que sostiene una toalla. Mitsui la coge, se la sujeta alrededor de la cintura y se va para el vestidor. Coge otra toalla y empieza a secarse el pelo. Sendou sigue apoyado en la puerta de las duchas, vuelto hacia Mitsui.

Tajante, nervioso ¿Te has equivocado de vestuario?

Mirándole fijamente y sin hacerle caso Has jugado muy bien hoy.

Sonrojado Hemos perdido.

Sonriendo Sí, pero tú has jugado muy bien.

Sendou se aparta de la puerta y se sienta en un banco, al lado de donde se cambia Mitsui. Este, nervioso, se sienta también, de espaldas a Sendou, y se pone los calzoncillos sin quitarse la toalla. Sendou se da cuenta de la vergüenza que siente Hisashi. Sonríe, algo sonrojado, y baja la cabeza hasta mirarse las zapatillas.

Entonces, si no te has equivocado de vestuario ¿qué haces aquí?

Sendou levanta la cabeza. Mitsui se acaba de subir los tejanos, aunque aún no los lleva abrochados y tampoco se ha puesto la camiseta, por lo que las gotitas que caen de su pelo mojado van a dar a sus hombros y resbalan a lo largo de su torso. Sendou se levanta, algo colorado, y se le pone delante.

Mirándole a los ojos y sonriendo Tardabas tanto que tus compañeros se han ido.

Y tú… ¿has venido a ver el partido?

Se acerca un poco más Sí.

¿Y qué haces aquí todavía? Hace horas que terminamos.

Te estaba esperando.

Nervioso y colorado, pero sin retroceder ¿A mí?

Sí, quería felicitarte por tu juego. Se le acerca un poco más. Están a un palmo el uno del otro, ambos colorados y acalorados Akagi me ha dado las llaves del vestuario. Dice que cierres y las devuelvas cuando te vayas.

Sendou pone las llaves en el pecho de Mitsui, aguantándolas con la mano plana sobre él. El corazón de Mitsui empieza a latir con fuerza. Le da miedo que Sendou se de cuenta y piense…

Gracias Mitsui pone la mano para que Sendou le dé las llaves

Sendou deja resbalar las llaves hasta la mano de Mitsui y las mira mientras caen. Levantan la cabeza los dos a la vez y se encuentran cara a cara, muy cerca el uno del otro.

Sendou quita su mano del pecho de Mitsui y sonríe Yo ya me tengo que ir. Nos veremos pronto… Mitsui.

Sonrojado, acalorado y con el corazón latiendo sin cesar Sí… Gracias… Sendou. Adiós.

Sendou se da la vuelta y se va, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Mitsui va hacia la puerta, pone la llave en la cerradura y apoya la cabeza en la puerta. Al otro lado, al sentir el contacto, Sendou sonríe y se va.

Mitsui, susurrado Sendou…

Capítulo 2 La confesión de Rukawa


	2. La confesión de Rukawa

Capítulo 2 La confesión de Rukawa

De vuelta a casa, Mitsui anda por las calles distraído, pensando aún en lo ocurrido en los vestuarios del estadio de basket. De pronto, oye un sonido de motor y alguien que le llama por su nombre.

¡Hisashi¡Eh¡Deportista!

Sonríe sorprendido ¡Tetsuo!

¿Qué tal te va¿Eh?

Se pone algo triste Bastante bien, supongo.

Serio ¡Eh tío¿Qué te pasa¿No te van bien las cosas con el equipo?

Bueno, sí pero… es que hoy hemos perdido y…

Lo sé, los chicos me lo han contado pero¡eh! Me han dicho que habéis jugado muy bien

Tetsuo le pone la mano en el hombro e intercambian una mirada cómplice.

Ahora tengo que irme. Estás bien ¿verdad Mitsui?

Sonríe ¡Claro¡Gracias Tetsuo!

Pensando para sí mismo "Mitsui" es raro la manera como suena cuando lo dice Sendou… "Mitsui"… se le escapa como un gemido que quisiera esconder entre los labios y la lengua… ¡Buff! Pero ¿por qué pienso en esto ahora¡Mierda Hisashi¿Pero que coño te pasa?

Mitsui anda agitando la cabeza, intentando apartar a Sendou de sus pensamientos sin darse cuenta de que, muy cerca, alguien le está observando.

¡ Ha ha ha¡ Te vas a tropezar con algo Mitsui!

Le da un vuelco el corazón al reconocer la voz de Rukawa detrás suyo. Se vuelve hacia él ¡Rukawa! Me has asustado.

Pone su cara junto a la de Mitsui ¿De veras?

Mitsui se echa para atrás sorprendido y colorado. Rukawa empieza a reír y se echa a andar otra vez. Mitsui, ya recuperado del susto, le sigue hasta ponerse a su lado.

Nunca te había visto reír así… estás siempre tan serio… pero no quería decir que me asustaras ni nada…

Sonríe Ya lo sé, Michi.

¿Michi¿Es que ahora me vas a llamar como el bestia de…

Le interrumpe poniéndole un dedo en la boca No pronuncies su nombre, me hace estar en tensión.

Aún con el dedo de Rukawa en los labios ¿En tensión¿A ti?

Rukawa retira el dedo de la boca de Mitsui con un movimiento descendiente que le acaricia la barbilla.

Serio Ese chico es muy bueno…

Muy sorprendido ¿Qué¿Qué has dicho?

Nervioso y algo avergonzado ¡No soy tonto Hisashi! Veo como progresa a diario, delante de mis ojos, con una celeridad que me pone los pelos de punta. ¡Yo tardé años de esfuerzos y sufrimiento para convertirme en lo que soy ahora! Y aún me queda tanto que aprender… Y él ¡él parece…!

Rukawa habla cada vez más entrecortado, mirando a Mitsui con lágrimas en los ojos.

Mitsui se siente muy mal por haber sacado el tema. Le pone la mano en la mejilla y le seca una lágrima.

Oye Rukawa, no tienes que sentirte mal por esto. Puede que Hana… que él tenga un don, pero no es superior al que tú tienes: eres un gran jugador de basket y estoy segurísimo que vas a llegar muy lejos.

De repente, Rukawa se abalanza sobre Mitsui y le abraza. Mitsui se queda parado, sin saber qué hacer, así que pone sus manos en la espalda de Rukawa, devolviéndole el abrazo.

¿De veras lo crees?

Sí.

Separándose un poco No le había contado esto a nadie. Eres la primera persona en mi vida con quien puedo abrirme así. De repente se siente avergonzado. Se separa de Mitsui, quedando el uno frente al otro, ambos mirando al suelo Nunca he tenido amigos… yo… soy muy… levanta la cabeza ¡Gracias Hisashi!

Se quedan mirándose a los ojos.

De nada, Kaede.

Rukawa le sonríe, se vuelve y se va corriendo, bastante avergonzado, en la dirección opuesta a la que seguían hasta ahora. Entonces Mitsui se da cuenta de que Rukawa lo había estado esperando y que lo había seguido apuestas… sólo para hablarle.

Capítulo 3 El reto (1)


	3. El reto 1

Capítulo 3 El reto (1)

Bueno chicos, creo que ya es suficiente por hoy. Vamos a recogerlo todo.

¡Síííí¡He he he¡Eh Gori¿A que he estado bien, eh¿eh¡He he he! Le va pegando codazos a Akagi

Akagi y Hanamichi montan follón entre hablando y peleándose, momento que aprovecha Rukawa para acercarse a Mitsui.

Susurrando ¡Eh, Hisashi! Te he visto distraído… ¿te ocurre algo?

Susurrando Ehm… no… no te preocupes… es que me duele un poco la rodilla.

Susurrando, con un tono evidente de preocupación ¿En serio¿Pero estás bien¿Quieres que te acompañe al hospital?

Susurrando He he he… No te preocupes, en serio, no es nada. Pero Gracias.

Sonríe, aún susurrando De nada¡Ah! Oye… de lo de ayer… por favor, guárdame el secreto ¿vale?

Susurrando Claro, sin problema.

Rukawa se marcha sonriendo, mientras Mitsui termina de recoger los balones y de ponerlos en el carro.

Mitsui, hablando sor sus adentros ¡Que majo es Kaede! Tan soso que parece… casi inaccesible, pero es un chico muy amable, en realidad… creo que si Hanamichi le llegara a conocer se llevarían bien, seguro que incluso se harían amigos. Sakuragi en el fondo es buen tío y Rukawa… ¡es majísimo!

Y a Michi se le escapa un suspiro que le hace ponerse rojo de vergüenza por haber pensado lo que ha pensado de un compañero de equipo, de alguien con quien tiene bastante confianza, de un chico tan majo,… ¡¡¡de Kaede Rukawa!

¿Has acabado Mitsui?

¡Ah, Akagi! Sí, sí, ya está todo.

Hoy, en el entrenamiento… estabas algo distraído ¿verdad?

Nerviosillo He, he. No, Akagi, de verdad¡no pasa nada!

Extrañado Bueno, yo no he dicho que pasara nada… ¡por cierto! Te has hecho muy amigo de Rukawa ¿no?

Más nervioso aún ¡¿Eh¡No! Que va… bueno, no sé,… somos compañeros de equipo… lo normal ¿no?

Sin fiarse mucho Claro.

Se hace un momento de silencio tenso. Mitsui teme que Akagi se haya dado cuenta de todo pero… ¿cuenta de qué¿Qué es lo que ha pasado¿Qué es lo que le está pasando?

Bueno, pues yo ya me voy… ¿Vas a quedarte para entrenar un poco más?

Sincerándose de algún modo Sí, creo que sí… últimamente tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza y…

Incómodo Si necesitas hablar de algo…

Gracias Akagi… creo que estoy bien.

Ok. Hasta mañana.

Adiós.

Akagi se va y Mitsui se pone a entrenar un poco. Lanza un par d triples y luego… empieza a recordar el juego de Rukawa… ¿podría él hacer un Slam Dunk?

Animándose ¡Vamos a intentarlo!

Hisashi coge carrerilla botando el balón a su paso, coge impulso, salta… ¡y se cuelga de la canasta haciendo un perfecto Slam Dunk! Sonríe gustosamente, colgado aún en el aro, y se deja caer de pie en el suelo. Se seca la frente con la camiseta y, al levantar la cabeza, sorprende a alguien frente a él.

Sorprendido ¡Sendou!

Sugerente Hola Hisashi.

Sendou hace girar el balón sobre su dedo. Empieza a botarlo y a correr hacia la canasta y repite el Slam Dunk que había hecho Hisashi unos minutos antes. Salta des del aro, recoge la pelota y se la da a Mitsui.

Un Slam Dunk perfecto… Mitsui.

Capítulo 4 El reto (2)


	4. El reto 2

Capítulo 4 El reto (2)

Interiormente ¿Por qué¿Por qué me estremezco cada vez que pronuncia mi nombre¿Y por qué siempre está ahí cuando menos me lo espero?

Animado ¿Qué Mitsui¿Aceptas mi reto?

Extrañado ¿Qué reto?

Frunciendo el ceño y riéndose a la vez ¿Dónde estabas, eh?

Lo siento… ¿qué decías?

Que te reto a un uno contra uno, el que pierda paga os refrescos de vuelta a casa ¿aceptas?

Entre comprometido y picado Pues claro.

Mitsui le roba el balón y empieza a botarlo, pero Sendou se acerca por su derecha, rápido como una bala, y le roba el balón. Sendou corre rápidamente hacia la canasta e intenta encestar. Mitsui salta para hacerle un tapón, pero Sendou es más rápido y consigue evitar la mano de Mitsui y encestar. Pero en el salto se quedan el uno muy cerca del otro, sus cuerpos se rozan hasta llegar al suelo… contienen el aliento… y siguen con la competición. A lo largo del juego ambos disfrutan sobremanera. Sendou se queda perplejo viendo los fantásticos triples de Mitsui y éste intenta en vano evitar las canastas y Slam Dunks de Sendou. Y entre una y otra cosa… Sendou evita el último tapón de Michi y consigue llegar a 21, ganando el reto que él mismo le había puesto. Ambos se han esforzado al máximo, sobretodo en el último salto, que ha terminado por dar la victoria a Sendou.

Después de este último salto, aterrizan violentamente en el suelo pero el pie de Mitsui resbala con el sudor que moja la cancha y se cae arrastrando a Sendou tras él. Y de repente, se encuentran en una posición bastante comprometida: Mitsui está tendido en el suelo y Sendou se encuentra agachado a cuatro patas encima de él, sin tocarse el uno al otro. Se quedan un rato sin moverse, mirándose a los ojos, hasta que Mitsui, rojo de vergüenza, aparta la vista hacia su derecha. Entonces Sendou se levanta y tiende la mano a Mitsui para que se ponga en pie. Éste le agarra con fuerza y se levanta. Se quedan mirando el uno al otro por un instante.

Yo… voy a cambiarme y…

Está bien. Yo prefiero darme un baño en mi casa, así que te espero lanzando unas canastas.

De acuerdo.

Mitsui se va al vestuario, se ducha rápidamente y se cambia.

¿Ya estás?

Ya ves que no siempre soy el último.

Mira a su alrededor: no hay nadie a parte de ellos Ya. Se ríe Vayamos a por ese refresco que me debes.

Mitsui le mira con una sonrisa. ¿Cómo puede ser este chico tan atrevido?

Andan juntos hasta la estación, ambos mirando al suelo y en silencio.

Mitsui pega una patada a la máquina de refrescos, que se ha quedado con su dinero sin dejar caer la lata de _Sprite_.

Se ríe Mitsui… mira.

Sendou se acerca a la máquina. Pulsa nerviosamente un botón y, de repente, le bajan dos latas. Mitsui se queda sorprendido y se echa a reír.

¿Siempre tienes tanta suerte?

Misterioso Sólo cuando lo deseo.

Y en ese momento, oyen des de fuera de la estación el anuncio del último tren hacia dónde vive Sendou. Empiezan a correr con las latas aun sin abrir en las manos, y mientras corren, Mitsui se pregunta porqué él está yendo hacia la estación si su casa está en la dirección opuesta, porqué el corazón le palpita tan fuerte, porqué está siguiendo a ¡Sendou!

Y justo en este momento, el último tren del día escapa ante las narices de los dos. Las luces de la estación se apagan y todo se queda a oscuras.

Se te ha escapado.

Con un gesto que remarca la obviedad de la observación de Michi Sí.

¿No podrás volver a casa hoy?

No.

¿Qué harás?

Se sopla el flequillo, despreocupadamente No lo sé…

Comprometido y extrañamente avergonzado Si quieres, puedes quedarte en mi casa. Mi hermano no está y no creo que a mi madre le importe…

Sonríe alegremente Parece que vuelvo a tener suerte… Gracias Mitsui.

Capítulo 5 Buenas noches Mitsui (1)


	5. Buenas noches Mitsui 1

Capítulo 5 Buenas noches Mitsui (1)

Mitsui abre la puerta de su casa y entra. Sendou le sigue.

¿Mamá¿Estás ahí?

Sendou y él se quedan mirando. Mitsui se encoge de hombros. Se quitan las zapatillas en la entrada. Mitsui las deja tiradas y va corriendo a ver si su madre se ha quedado dormida viendo la tele.

Pero en vez de esto, encuentra una nota en la mesa del comedor:

" Hisashi,

he ido a ver al abuelo al pueblo. Se ha roto una pierna y no podrá andar en unas semanas. Te quedas solo. La nevera está llena. Te llamaré mañana. Besos,

Mamá"

¡Vaya!

Detrás suyo, casi a tocar de la oreja de Mitsui ¿Qué pasa?

Dando un salto, asustado ¡Aaaaaaah!

¡Ha ha ha ha¿Qué pasa Mitsui?

Nada, nada… susurrando ¡Joder que susto! Se vuelve para Sendou Errr… mi madre no está… se ha ido al pueblo a cuidar de mi abuelo…

Se hace un silencio incómodo entre Mitsui y Sendou. Mitsui se empieza a poner nervioso y hace como que recuerda algo. Va hacia la entrada, dispuesto a recoger sus zapatillas pero al llegar éstas están perfectamente recogidas y puestas delante del armario de los zapatos, justo donde deben estar. Mitsui se gira y mira sorprendido a Sendou.

Irónico Eres algo desordenado ¿no?

avergonzado ¡No! No… es que yo… de repente repara en la bolsa de deporte que lleva Sendou ¡Ah!

Interrumpiéndolo Es la tuya, yo no he traído… creía que podría cambiarme en mi casa… ¿Dónde quieres que te la deje?

Le coge la bolsa ¡Oh, no, no¡Yo la guardaré! Tú puedes ir a ducharte si quieres… mira la conduce hasta al baño es aquí. Ahora te traigo unas toallas.

Sí, gracias Mitsui. Un poco incómodo Por cierto… ¿podrías prestarme algo de ropa? Es que sólo traigo el uniforme de basket y la chaqueta…

Colorado ¡Claro! No hay problema.

Sendou se mete en el baño, se quita la ropa y la deja bien doblada encima de un estante. Se mete en la ducha y empieza a asearse.

Mientras tanto, Mitsui ha cogido una toalla y una camiseta para Sendou y…

¡Mierda¡Éste va a necesitar unos calzoncillos! Acelerado y sonrojado empieza a revolver el cajón de la ropa interior intentando encontrar unos calzoncillos dignos para… ¡PRESTÁRSELOS A SENDOU¡Esto es demasiado! Cálmate Mitsui, sólo son unos calzoncillos y Sendou es sólo un amigo. ¡Buff! Se calma, por fin ha encontrado unos. Coge toda la ropa y la lleva al baño, donde Sendou se está duchando

_Toc. Toc._

¡Pasa!

Te dejo esto aquí encima. ¿De acuerdo?

Sí, gracias.

Errr… ¿Te gusta el ramen?

Sacando la cabeza entre las mamparas de la ducha y sonriendo No hay ganas de cocinar ¿eh?

Sonrojado ¡No! No es eso… es que…

Sonríe He he he… No te pongas así, hombre¡me encanta el ramen!

Mitsui sale del baño y se va a la cocina. Pone el agua a calentar y, mientras tanto, pone la mesa delante del televisor (por si se producen silencios incómodos).

En el baño, Sendou ha salido de la ducha y se seca. Despliega los calzoncillos de Mitsui y se los pone (le quedan algo grandes). Ríe para sí mismo. Se pone la camiseta y sale del cuarto de baño.

La mesa está puesta y el ramen servido. Mitsui está viendo un vídeo de basket de la NBA. Sendou aparece por la izquierda del sofá.

Bueno ¡esto está mucho mejor!

Le mira y se da cuenta enseguida de que los calzoncillos le vienen algo grandes y la camiseta algo corta. Se pone colorado Sí, podemos empezar si quieres… a comer, empezar a comer.

Sendou sonríe y Mitsui se da cuenta de su metedura de pata. Sendou se sienta a su lado y empiezan a comer.

Rompiendo el silencio ¿Así que tu nombre es Hisashi? Hisashi Mitsui.

se estremece por la manera como lo dice Sendou, tan cerca, mirándole a los ojos, y no puede apartar la vista ni la cara Sí.

Se acerca un poco más, a muy poca distancia de Mitsui Me gusta como suena Mitsui. Hisashi Mitsui.

Su corazón late con fuerza, temiendo lo que pueda pasar pero sin querer evitarlo del todo ¿Y tú? Te llamas Akira ¿no?

Sonríe Sí, Akira, Akira Sendou.

Están tan cerca el uno del otro que Mitsui puede sentir su aliento en los labios cuando Sendou pronuncia su nombre. Nunca había estado tan cerca de nadie… puede que… quizás… sólo con ¡Kaede Rukawa!

Capítulo 6 Buenas noches Mitsui (2)


	6. Buenas noches Mitsui 2

Capítulo 6 Buenas noches Mitsui (2)

Y en ese momento, Hisashi Mitsui se levanta de repente al pensar en Rukawa y en la confesión que le hizo días antes. Sendou no se mueve, queda parado, un poco avergonzado, durante unos segundos. Luego vuelve la cabeza a Mitsui, de pie ante el sofá.

Sonríe ¿Quieres que te ayude a lavar los platos?

Agradecido a Sendou por hacer como si nada ¡No hace falta! Los meteré en el lavaplatos…, pero gracias, Sendou.

Sendou sonríe y sube el volumen del vídeo con el mando a distancia. En la cocina, Mitsui se lava la cara con agua fría y piensa…

"¿Qué me ha pasado¿Qué estaba ocurriendo hace 5 minutos en el sofá¡Mierda! Creo que… creo que ¡¡me estoy enamorando de Sendou! Pero… no puede ser… yo no… no soy… a mí no me gustan… los… hombres. ¿Por qué tengo esta sensación con él¿Por qué me late el corazón tan fuerte? Y… ¿Y qué hay de Rukawa? Con él me siento… siempre me siento desconcertado cuando estoy con Rukawa. Es un jugador increíble y una persona… una persona maravillosa, un chico estupendo y… suspira pero dudo que él… con tantas chicas que le adoran como a un dios… es… seguro que él jamás… De pronto, se enfada consigo mismo por pensar estas cosas ¡Hisashi¡Despierta¿Por qué piensas esto ahora? Sendou… aún está en el comedor…"

Y cuando Mitsui se da la vuelta, ve a Sendou apoyado en la puerta, con los brazos cruzados, analizándole des de quien sabe cuando…

Sin sonreír pero con tono amable Un yen por tus pensamientos.

Disimulando su sorpresa como puede ¿Tan poco valen?

Se acerca, aún sin sonreír No lo creo… pero soy un estudiante pelado así que… Le coge la mano y le acaricia la palma con el dedo. Se la cierra y le mira a los ojos ¿Quién sabe si tus sueños se cumplirán mañana?

Mitsui se queda parado, con el puño en la mano de Sendou y el corazón latiéndole con fuerza, a punto de salirle del pecho.

Alienado Estoy algo cansado. ¿Nos vamos a dormir?

Sonríe y le deja la mano cuidadosamente Claro.

Suben por las escaleras, Mitsui delante y Sendou detrás, ambos callados.

Puedes dormir en la habitación de mi hermano. Le abre la puerta y enciende la luz Tienes el despertador en la mesilla si lo necesitas… y…

Entra en la habitación y sonríe Gracias, Mitsui.

De nada.

Mitsui se gira para irse a su cuarto, justo al lado.

Des de dentro ¡Ah! Se acerca a la puerta mientras Mitsui se vuelve para ver qué quiere Sendou Buenas noches Mitsui.

Sendou le da un beso en la boca a Mitsui, que se queda parado sin saber qué hacer. De repente, el beso acaba, Sendou cierra la puerta de la habitación y Mitsui se queda en medio del pasillo, atónito, sin poder moverse, notando aún en su boca la calidez de los suaves labios de Sendou.

Capítulo 7 Sueños de una noche de otoño


	7. sueños de una noche de otoño

Capítulo 7 Sueños de una noche de otoño

Es un día frío de invierno, gris y desalentador. Mitsui está estudiando en serio, preocupado por sus notas de los últimos meses, cuando el reloj de la biblioteca toca las 9. Levanta la vista de los libros y la bibliotecaria le dirige una mirada cortante y helada, indicándole que ya hace un rato que debería haberse marchado. Mitsui recoge sus libros y se va.

Pero cuando sale del instituto, la nevada que caía en forma de suaves copos de nieve empieza a arremolinarse y a azotarle con fuerza la cara, casi arrastrándole. Mitsui se da cuenta de que así no va a poder llegar bien a su casa… de manera que vuelve a entrar en el instituto y se mete en una de las aulas de la planta baja.

Todo está a oscuras. Mitsui no ve absolutamente nada. De repente, nota el tacto de unas manos suaves en sus hombros y un cálido aliento en el cuello.

Hola Hisashi.

Completamente tranquilo Hola Kaede.

Suspira en la nuca de Mitsui Te he estado esperando.

Se vuelve, sin ver nada Lo sé. Temía venir.

Le acaricia el pelo Te comprendo.

Mitsui deja los libros que llevaba en las manos en la mesa que se encuentra justo a su lado. Nervioso, alarga la mano hacia delante, hasta que encuentra el pecho de Rukawa y le agarra la camiseta.

Besándole suavemente la cicatriz de la barbilla No tengas miedo Hisashi, yo sólo quiero hacerte feliz.

Quitándole la camiseta Ya lo sé,… y yo a ti, Kaede.

Y entonces, los dos se funden en un beso apasionado que recorre enérgicamente sus cuerpos y les hace vibrar de una manera nueva e insospechada.

Pero de repente…

¡Aaaaaah!

Mitsui abre los ojos y se encuentra en su habitación, empapado de sudor y siendo testigo de las consecuencias evidentes de un sueño así en un chico de su edad. Se levanta dando un salto y corre hacia la ducha. Se mete dentro y abre el grifo del agua fría.

Para sí mismo ¡Joder, Hisashi, Joder¿Pero que te pasa por la cabeza¿Se puede saber qué coño ha sido esto¿Cómo vas a mirar ahora a Rukawa a la cara¿Eh¿Cómo puedes soñar de esta manera con Kaede Rukawa después de que anoche te besó… ¡Sendou?

Mitsui sale apresuradamente de la ducha, se pone una toalla alrededor de la cintura y sube a toda velocidad las escaleras. Golpea la puerta de la habitación de su hermano.

¿Sendou? Silencio ¿Akira, estás ahí?

Abre la puerta de la habitación, pero no hay nadie. La cama está hecha y la ventana abierta, como si nadie hubiera pasado ahí dentro la noche. Mitsui empieza a preguntarse si lo de ayer no fue también un sueño. Baja a la cocina y encuentra ahí la respuesta a sus dudas.

La mesa está puesta y le espera un desayuno maravilloso, con una pequeña nota dirigida a él:

"Querido Mitsui,

me he levantado muy temprano para poder ir a clase hoy. Me ha dado pena despertarte (estabas muy bien dormido y parecías disfrutar de tus dulces sueños). Te devolveré tu ropa tan pronto como pueda. Te he preparado el desayuno, por si no te daba tiempo… Espero verte muy pronto y que me cuentes por qué pronunciabas el nombre de Rukawa en sueños.

Espero que algún día también pronuncies el mío,

Akira Sendou"

Mitsui guarda la nota de Sendou y se sienta a la mesa, deshecho en dudas, con unas ganas increíbles de romper a llorar pero, a la vez, con una sonrisa en el rostro pues su corazón palpita sin parar cada vez que está cerca de Sendou o de Rukawa, aunque no sepa a cuál de los dos quiere, a cuál elegir… en realidad, ni siquiera sabe si quiere elegir.

Capítulo 8 Revelaciones dolorosas


	8. Revelaciones dolorosas

Capítulo 8 Revelaciones dolorosas

Gritando ¡¡¡Hisashi Mitsui!

Despertando, de pronto ¿Eh¿Qué ocurre?

Mitsui levanta la cabeza del pupitre¡se había quedado dormido en clase! Se vuelve hacia su izquierda para ver al profesor de inglés a su lado, golpeteando el suelo con el pie, visiblemente mosqueado.

Y, evidentemente, a Mitsui le toca salir al pasillo a contemplar las musarañas y "pensar en porqué no se debe quedar dormido durante la clase de inglés". Él lo sabe perfectamente: porque volverá a suspender y le tocará otra vez ir a estudiar a casa de Akagi (¡Qué horror¡Con lo severo que es!). Hisashi empieza a recordar la última vez que ocurrió. Estaban todos en el comedor: Akagi pegando gritos, Hanamichi perdiendo el culo por Haruko y Rukawa... dormido como un angelito sobre la mesa... ¡Estaba tan mono!

¡MIT – SU – IIIIIIIII!

Se pega un susto de muerte ¡Aaaaaaah¡Kogure¿Pero qué te pasa¡¿Por qué gritas así hombre!

Perplejo ¿Que yo qué? Mitsui, hoy estás en las nubes ¿eh? Llevo un buen rato llamándote. La clase ha terminado hace 5 minutos... ¿qué¿no quieres entrenar hoy?

Avergonzado por haberse empanado así He he he... Sí, sí, por supuesto... Para sí mismo Joder, Hisashiúltimamente no estás en "tus plenas facultades" ¿eh? Se gira para Kogure ¡Venga, vamos!

Riéndose ¡Sí!

De camino a los vestuarios, Mitsui intenta no pensar en sus dudas sentimentales mientras Kogure se pregunta en qué estará pensando Michi y porqué estará tan raro últimamente... Al llegar al gimnasio, todo el mundo está ya cambiado y Kogure y Mitsui se quedan solos en los vestuarios.

Mitsui... hace mucho que nos conocemos y... quería preguntarte algo.

Intrigado ¿El qué?

Bueno, no sé si será muy personal...

Temiéndose una declaración o algo por el estilo No sé... verás... es que... sin poder evitar la curiosidad Dispara.

Riéndose amablemente ¿Qué te pasa?

Extrañado ¿Cómo?

Es la pregunta que quería hacerte. ¿Qué te pasa Mitsui? Hace mucho que nos conocemos y nunca te había visto tan raro como estos últimos días... ¿Es que tienes algún problema?

Mitsui se queda descansado por un momento pero, de pronto, siente una gran necesidad de sincerarse, de contarle a alguien sus dudas para, quizás, sentirse mejor consigo mismo.

Verás... es que ayer... ocurrió algo.

¿Algo¿Algo como qué?

Bueno,... cuando os fuisteis yo me quedé para entrenar un poco... hace días que estoy como fuera de mí mismo y... no me concentraba. Así que decidí recuperar el tiempo que no había aprovechado durante el entrenamiento.

Intrigado Sí¿y?

Pues... cuando llevaba un rato entrenando apareció Sendou y...

¿Sendou¿Aquí? Pero...

Vino para jugar un 21 conmigo. Se produce un silencio, aunque no tenso ni violento El caso es que jugamos tanto rato que perdió el tren... y me vi obligado a invitarle a mi casa. Le da vergüenza ¡Hombre¡No le podía dejar tirado en la calle¿No?

Dándole la razón ¡No, no, claro! Habría sido de muy mala educación...

Siguiendo con el relato Para colmo de todo, llegamos a mi casa y mi madre no estaba: se ha ido unas semanas al pueblo con mi abuelo. Así que nos quedamos solos. Cenamos, miramos la tele y, a la hora de dormir, Sendou me dio un beso. Esta mañana, al levantarme, ya se había ido.

Perplejo ¿Qué Sendou te qué?

se levanta del banco, dándole la espalda a Kogure avergonzado Pues eso, que me besó. Me dio un beso de buenas noches y cerró la puerta antes de que pudiera reaccionar.

Todavía asombrado Y tú...

Alzando la voz ¿Yo qué¡Yo nada! Yo... dudoso no sé... me quedé perplejo, sin saber que hacer, como un gilipollas en medio del pasillo. Se sienta otra vez Estoy hecho un lío.

De repente, Akagi entra en el vestuario pegando gritos porque ya se han perdido medio entrenamiento. Así que Mitsui y Kogure salen pitando para la cancha.

En el lavabo de los vestuarios, Rukawa se seca el agua de la cara y agarra la toalla con rabia: lo ha oído todo y está claro que no se alegra por Michi. Sale del lavabo y entra en la cancha procurando que Mitsui no le vea. Le evita durante todo el entretenimiento: no le habla, no le escucha, ni siquiera le pasa el balón. Mitsui se da cuenta.

Al acabar el entrenamiento...

¡Rukawa¡Espera¿Qué te ocurre?

Nada.

Estás rarísimo. A parte de los demás ¿Te pasa algo Kaede? Ya sabes que puedes contarme...

Le corta, yéndose a los vestuarios No me pasa nada Mitsui.

"¿Mitsui¿Me ha llamado por mi apellido? A éste le pasa algo seguro." Le coge del brazo Quiero hablar contigo. Espérame aquí, cuando todos se hayan ido.

Se deshace de él con un tirón algo violento Vale.

Rukawa se mete en el vestuario y Mitsui detrás de él. Cuando Mitsui acaba de cambiarse sale del gimnasio. Llueve. Fuera, Hanamichi, Akagi, Riota y Kogure esperan a que Ayako salga con los paraguas. Rukawa no está, aunque tampoco estaba ahora en el vestuario.

Despistando Esto... ¿y Ayako?

¡Ah! Ha ido a por los paraguas. Si te esperas seguro que te trae uno. La verdad es que no apetece nada echarse a andar con esta lluvia.

¡He he he! Tienes razón, Gori¡sólo alguien tan estúpido como Rukawa se echaría a correr de repente lloviendo así¡Y encima se ha olvidado la bici!

¿Qué¿Qué has dicho Sakuragi?

Sin darle tiempo a responder, Mitsui se echa a correr instintivamente en dirección a la playa. Los cuatro compañeros se quedan perplejos, aunque Kogure empieza a comprender la actitud que tiene Mitsui últimamente.

Capítulo 9 Lágrimas bajo la lluvia


	9. Lágrimas bajo la lluvia

Capítulo 9 Lágrimas bajo la lluvia

Mitsui corre tan rápido como puede hacia la playa. Está completamente empapado y cada vez le cuesta más correr por el peso de la ropa mojada. Pero no para de correr... hasta llegar a la cancha de basket que hay junto a la playa.

¡Kaede¡Kaede¡Ka...

De pronto, Mitsui ve a Rukawa, de espaldas a él, apoyado con ambas manos contra la pared. Mitsui deja caer su bolsa en el suelo mojado. Sigue lloviendo. Se acerca a Rukawa por detrás hasta estar bastante cerca de él pero sin tocarle.

Kaede, por favor, dime que te ocurre.

Casi sin dejarle terminar Déjame. Se vuelve por la izquierda de Mitsui, dándole la espalda. Mitsui le sigue.

¡Kaede !

Dándole la espalda ¡Déjame en paz!

Acercándose un poco más ¡Por favor! Estoy preocupado, Kaede: dime lo que te pasa. Acerca una mano hacia él

Avanza un paso No me toques. Mitsui se queda sorprendido por la frialdad de Rukawa Lo he oído todo.

Temiendo lo evidente ¿Qué has oído?

Todavía de espaldas Todo... lo de Sendou.

Avergonzado y dolido Rukawa, yo...

Aprieta los puños, aún sin volverse ¿Cómo has podido? Yo creía que tú...

Mitsui se da cuenta en este momento de los sentimientos de Rukawa: no se trata sólo de amistad, no es sólo eso lo que Rukawa siente por él... ni tampoco lo que él siente por Rukawa. Mitsui se siente mal por lo ocurrido con Sendou y sobretodo porque Rukawa se haya enterado así, aunque no puede negar que también siente algo especial por Sendou. Pero, en este momento, los sentimientos hacia Rukawa son mucho más fuertes que cualquier cosa del mundo.

Kaede... lo siento... yo... ¡estoy hecho un líoÚltimamente han pasado cosas y yo...

cortándole Yo... yo quería ser el único, creía serlo... Se vuelve para Mitsui. Está empapado igual que él, pero además de la lluvia, las lágrimas mojan su cara haciéndole sentir a Mitsui una tristeza enorme por todo lo ocurrido. A lo mejor interpreté mal tus sentimientos. Lo siento. Hace como para irse

¡No! Mitsui le coge la mano y le hace volverse hacia él. Se quedan mirando un rato a los ojos. Mitsui le seca una lágrima con el pulgar y le acaricia la mejilla Yo también...

Mitsui se acerca a Rukawa y le acaricia la boca con sus labios. Se funden en un beso cálido y apasionado. Cuando el beso termina, Rukawa se abalanza sobre Mitsui y le abraza muy fuerte. Mitsui le devuelve el abrazo, cobijando a Rukawa entre su pecho y sus fuertes brazos. Los dos se quedan un buen rato abrazados bajo la lluvia, que empieza a cesar.

Al otro lado de la calle, bajo un paraguas que le protege y acarreando la bici de Rukawa para devolvérsela, Ayako ha sido testigo de todo lo ocurrido en la cancha de basket cerca de la playa. Sorprendida y divertida, mira con afecto a los dos compañeros abrazados y empapados y sonríe. Se vuelve al gimnasio del instituto para dejar la bici como estaba. Por nada del mundo quería estropear un momento así. Al llegar al instituto, no puede evitar la sonrisa en su rostro.

¡Qué sospechoso!

Asustada ¡Aaah! Joder Riota¡que susto me has pegado!.

Cínico Si te he asustado será que estabas haciendo algo malo... ¡Vaya¿Qué es esto¿La bici de Rukawa?

Algo mosqueada Sí¿y qué¿Te pasa algo?

Cínico ¡Naaaaaada! Neuras Qué estabas haciendo ¿eh¿Por qué llevas su bici¿Dónde estabais¿Y Rukawa?

Le da un golpe con el paraguas en la cabeza ¡Cállate Riota! No ha pasado nada... al menos entre yo y Rukawa.

Intrigado ¿Eh¿Qué quieres decir con esto?

Dándose cuenta de lo bocazas que es No, nada, nada.

Más intrigado aún ¡Vamos Ayako¡No seas así¡Cuéntamelo!

Abre el paraguas. Riota se encoge de miedo ¡Ha ha ha ha! No seas miedica... ¡ni cotilla! Invítame a un café ¡estoy congelada!

¿Me contarás lo que ha pasado? Sea lo que sea...

Nooo... y no te pongas pesado o me voy a mi casa.

Pe, pero Ayako... Bueno, bueno, está bien, guárdate tus secretitos... ya me lo dirás algún día cuando...

Sus voces se pierden en la calle, camino a la cafetería. Muy detrás suyo, Mitsui y Rukawa van de camino al instituto, a recoger la bici, riéndose mientras andan y dándose pequeños golpes el uno al otro, cariñosamente.

A la mañana siguiente...

¡Achís!

¡Salud¡Achís!

¡Salud¡Achís!

Preocupado ¡Hay que ser idiotas¡Mira que salir corriendo con lo que llovía ayer¡Mirad como estáis ahora!

Divertido, deduciendo todo lo ocurrido el día anterior Déjales Akagi, suficientemente mal se encuentran ya... Oíd chicos ¿porqué no os vais a casa? Es mejor hacer cama y curarse pronto...

¡Achís! Sí, gracias Kogure, creo que será lo mejor...

Gori, con tono paternalista anda¡iros ya¡Eh! Mitsui y Rukawa: más os vale poneros bien pronto y no hacer el tonto. ¡Pensad en el nacional!

Riéndose Venga Akagi no seas así¿no ves lo enfermos que están?... Le guiña un ojo a Mitsui Nos vemos en unos días. ¡No hagáis el tonto!

Mitsui y Rukawa se quedan mirando y sonríen, recogen sus bolsas de deporte, sus libros y se van a casa.

Capítulo 10 Lo nunca imaginado sobre ti


	10. Lo nunca imaginado sobre tí

Capítulo 10 Lo nunca imaginado sobre ti

De camino hacia casa, Mitsui y Rukawa están algo cortados y el silencio entre ambos empieza a ser tenso. Rukawa mira a Mitsui, intentando romper el hielo con algún comentario inteligente… pero al mirarlo a la cara, no puede resistir la vergüenza, se pone colorado y se hecha a reír. Mitsui también se ríe, pero se da cuenta que pronto tendrán que separarse y que no quiere marcharse en silencio, así que decide ser él quien rompa el hielo.

Esto… ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

Se encoge de hombros No sé… Mis padres trabajan todo el día, y suelen llegar muy tarde a casa así que… supongo que tendré que pasar por el súper a comprar una sopa de pollo o algo…

Se ríe En mi casa no hay nadie, pero mi madre me dejó la nevera llena… si quieres puedes quedarte hoy y…

Pícaro ¿Y cuidamos el uno del otro?

Se pone coloradísimo y aparta la mirada. Empieza a jugar con las manos y su chaqueta Bueno, yo no… si te apetece, quería decir, que bueno… no estar sólo y… hablar y… bueno…

Se ríe Empieza a ser una mala costumbre ¿no crees?

Desorientado ¿El qué?

Se acerca a su cara y le susurra Invitar a chicos más jóvenes que tú a tu casa cuando no hay nadie.

Se pone colorado y se aparta ¡¿Pero qué dices! Yo no… mi intención no es… si crees que… ¡estás muy equivocado!

Se ríe Hisashi… ¡Era broma hombre!

Suspira aliviado ¡Pues vaya bromas tío! Ya te vale…

Se quedan un momento en silencio.

Sonriendo Sí, me apetece. Muchas gracias.

Estaba en la luna ¿Eh?

Lo de quedarme hoy en tu casa… si aún está en pie, claro.

Un poco abochornado Sí, sí¡claro! Es que estaba en otro sitio… mentalmente.

Ya. Sonríe ¡Oye! Pero antes tendría que pasar por mi casa a buscar la ropa… no queda muy lejos.

Ok.

Al cabo de un rato, Mitsui y Rukawa llegan a su casa. Es una casa enorme, con una valla de hierro forjado, una piscina y ¡tiene tres plantas! Mitsui está como un niño fuera de sí: mirándolo todo con unos ojos como platos y la boca súper abierta. Rukawa se pone justo delante suyo.

Con voz grave y insinuante ¿Sabes que estás monísimo con esta cara que pones?

Se avergüenza al instante y se aparta de un salto Pe… perdón yo sólo… es que… nunca había estado en una casa así…

Sonríe No importa, pasa.

Entran en la casa. No hay nadie. Mitsui sigue a Rukawa hasta su habitación, en el tercer piso. Es algo así como un estudio, con una cama, una mesa con ordenador y una TV enorme con pantalla plana. Mitsui intenta no parecer muy impresionado pero a Rukawa se le escapa la risa viéndole la cara y como lo mira todo. Rukawa coge una bolsa y mete algo de ropa dentro.

¡Vaya¡Cuántos vídeos de basket!

Intentando hacer gracia Es que es mi deporte favorito.

No ha entendido la broma Errr… ¿podríamos llevarnos alguno y verlo?

Vale, pero que sea de los de las estanterías de arriba.

Ok. "¿Por qué¿Qué habrá en las de abajo?"

Mitsui echa un vistazo a las otras estanterías, sin poder evitarlo y sin que Rukawa se de cuenta. A él le parecen vídeos de basket normales y corrientes, hasta que llega a leer el título de uno: "Hot Slam Dunk II". Lo levanta un poco y ve la portada: un chico sin camiseta hace un Slam Dunk. El sudor resbala por su cuerpo mientras, al fondo de la cancha, otro chico también desnudo de cintura para arriba, le mira mordiéndose el labio y tocándose el pelo.

"¡Ostia Michi¡Esto es un anime de yaoi¡¡¡Joder! Nunca habría dicho que Rukawa podía tener cosas de estas… ¡Buf¡Que vergüenza! Más me vale dejarlo antes que se dé cuenta"

Michi deja el vídeo y coge un par de basket… de deporte… o sea… de baloncesto deportivo, de partidos… ¡y punto! Lo que ha visto le ha puesto bastante nerviosillo… aunque hay algo que, de alguna manera, le enciende por dentro. Un aspecto que no imaginaba de Rukawa le hace sentir impulsos nuevos y desconocidos hacia él…

Capítulo 11 Fiebres altas


	11. Fiebres altas

Capítulo 11 Fiebres altas

Por la calle, camino a casa de Michiéste no parece tener ninguna prisa por llegar. El cielo se ha nublado y empieza a refrescar con lo que, en su estado, más les valdría llegar cuanto antes a casa. Pero Mitsui parece estar en otro planeta, a años luz del Japón.

¡Hisashi!

Mitsui se para en seco, muy ensimismado, mirando al suelo. Rukawa se le acerca y le coge del brazo cariñosamente.

Hisashi ¿te pasa algo?

Un poco avergonzado No… nada. Es que… es sólo que…

¿Que qué?

Más avergonzado aún Bueno pues que mi casa… mi casa… no es… es que…

Sonríe ¿Es que vas a decirlo todo a trozos? Hisashi, no me importa como sea tu casa. ¡A mí estas cosas me dan igual!

¿En serio?

A no ser que vivas en una pocilga…

Se echa a reír Bueno, en este caso…

Se ríen los dos. Por primera vez, Mitsui es consciente del frío que está haciendo, así que se ponen a correr hasta llegar a casa. Mitsui abre la puerta, tira la bolsa al suelo, se descalza y va corriendo al comedor a poner la calefacción. Cuando vuelve a la entrada, sus zapatos y su bolsa están bien recogidos, con los de Rukawa al lado.

No eres muy ordenado ¿no?

Avergonzado ¡Lo siento mucho! Es que hacía tanto frío que…

Sonríe No importa.

Van al comedor y ponen un vídeo de basket mientras Mitsui prepara las sopas de pollo y Rukawa pone la mesa. Comen poco, no tienen mucha hambre. La calefacción está a tope y, después de comer, los dos se quedan medio dormidos en el sofá, Rukawa encima de Michi.

De repente, Mitsui se despierta algo asustado por uno de sus ya demasiado frecuentes sueños. Rukawa también se despierta de repente y se descubre encima de Michi. Ambos avergonzados, se quedan unos instantes sin saber qué hacer, hasta que Rukawa rompe el hielo.

Levantándose y bostezando ¡Uaaaa¡Qué pereza¿Qué tal te encuentras?

Intenta levantarse pero se mare un poco Pues… creo que no muy bien…

Preocupado, se sienta en el sofá ora vez ¿Y eso?

Creo que tengo fiebre. Se levanta Voy a por un termómetro.

Pícaro, se muerde el cordón de la capucha de su jersey ¿Es que quieres que te tome la temperatura?

"Me voy a morir" Eh… No, gracias, creo que puedo sólo.

Pone cara tiste, en broma Como quieras.

Mitsui se va al baño y empieza a remover en el botiquín. Encuentra dos termómetros, cosa que le alegra el día (a lo mejor no sería muy higiénico compartir el termómetro con Rukawa). Vuelve al comedor.

Toma, he encontrado otro. Se lo acerca a Rukawa

Gracias. Un comentario picante le pasa por la cabeza, pero decide ahorrárselo al ver la cara de Mitsui… parece que no se encuentra muy bien.

Al cabo de unos minutos…

¿Cuánto?

37 y 8… ¡vaya! No pensaba que yo tuviera fiebre… ¿y tú?

Mitsui se quita el termómetro, lo mira y se deja caer aplastado en el sofá No lo sé.

Sorprendido, coge el termómetro ¡38 y 9¡Hisashi estás ardiendo!

"Y tú no lo mejoras con estos comentarios" No me encuentro bien.

No te preocupes, yo voy a cuidar de ti.

Rukawa va a la cocina, pone agua en un bol y coge un paño. Lo lleva todo al comedor.

Quítate la camiseta.

"Voy a explotar" ¿Qué?

Vamos, tengo que refrescarte o te subirá la fiebre.

Mitsui se quita la camiseta, se siente bastante mal y encima…

¿Qué es lo que comes?

¡Ah, perdona! Es un caramelo con palo que me he encontrado en la cocina ¿quieres?

No, creo que no, gracias. "Joder, de esta no sales Hisashi. Casi 39 de fiebre, sin camisa, con Kaede mojándote el cuello con un paño y jugueteando con un palito en la boca… ¡¿Qué no ve que me pone peor!"

Al rato…

¡Bueno…! Al fin te has dormido ¿eh Hisashi?

Al final, Mitsui se ha dormido por la fiebre. Rukawa le tapa con una manta y se queda mirándole… ¡está tan mono cuando duerme! Rukawa se le acerca muy lentamente, mirándole con cariño, preguntándose con qué estará soñando… De pronto, a Mitsui se le escapa un suspiro y Rukawa empieza a tener unas ganas increíbles de besarle de nuevo. Se acerca un poco más… está casi encima suyo… nota el calor del aliento de Mitsui en los labios y no puede resistirse. Le da un pequeño y suave beso en los labios. Sonríe, le acaricia el pelo pero, cuando va a apartarse…

Despierta, asustado, abrazando a Rukawa como un reflejo instantáneo a su pesadilla ¡Rukawa!

Se quedan parados un buen rato, Mitsui abrazando fuertemente a Rukawa, sin reaccionar. El corazón de Rukawa late muy fuerte. Cuando se calma, se da cuenta del susto de Mitsui.

Se separa un poco y le mira a la cara No pasa nada Mitsui, estoy aquí.

Con lágrimas en los ojos Kaede…

…

Vuelve a abrazarle Lo siento.

Sonríe No pasa nada. Anda, Hisashi, acuéstate y vuelve a dormirte, yo haré la cena ¿de acuerdo?

Suelta a Rukawa y se vuelve a echar Vale. Eh… gracias Kaede.

Capítulo 12 Dulces sueños


	12. Dulces sueños

Capítulo 12 Dulces sueños

Acariciándole el pelo Hisashi… Hisashi despierta.

Mitsui empieza a abrir los ojos, lentamente, parece que se encuentra mejor. De pronto, se encuentra cara a cara con Rukawa.

¡Aaaaaaaaaaaah!

Pone cara triste, en broma ¿Tan feo soy?

Queriéndolo arreglar ¡No¡No¡Al contrario!... yo no… tú eres… bueno yo… se pone coloradísimo Tú eres…

También se pone colorado, no puede resistir la mirada de Mitsui Bueno… yo… este… la cena está… preparada.

Mira por encima de Rukawa y ve la mesa puesta con un par de bols de sopa udon… se le hace la boca agua ¡Wau¡Pero qué buena pinta¿Lo has hecho tú sólo?

Con algo de vergüenza He he he… bueno, sí, a medias… no sé si estará muy bueno, des de luego no es gran cosa…

Se ponen los dos a la mesa y empiezan a comer. Mitsui le hace estupendos cumplidos sobre la comida, cosa que hace ponerse colorado a Rukawa.

"Vaya… esta tarde ha sido… suerte que Mitsui ha estado dormido la mayor parte del tiempo por que si no… no sé qué habría pasado al final… Cada vez me cuesta más controlarme cuando estoy a su lado… ¡Buf! Es que es… y él… me parece que yo… bueno, que está bien conmigo aunque, bueno, ya sé que está un poco hecho un lío y que a lo mejor… pero ¡estoy tan bien con él!"

… ¿de acuerdo?

Bajando de las nubes ¿Eh?

Le mira a los ojos y le sonríe No me escuchabas ¿verdad?

Sonríe Lo siento.

Le devuelve la sonrisa No importa, decía que si quieres yo quitaré la mesa mañana ¿de acuerdo?

Sonríe Vale. ¿Qué quieres hacer pues?

Se produce un silencio que acaba siendo un poco incómodo para ambos. Al final deciden poner un vídeo y Mitsui empieza pronto a cabecear. En su mente se mezclan la realidad, en su casa, con Kaede sentado en el sofá a su lado, y la fantasía, recordando los vídeos yaoi del cuarto de Rukawa.

Rukawa se da cuenta de que Mitsui se va a quedar dormido (aunque ni de lejos sospecha lo que le pasa por la cabeza).

Cariñosamente, agitándolo con suavidad ¡Hisashi¡Hisashi¿Nos vamos a dormir?

Medio dormido ¿Eh! Sí… sí, claro.

Se levantan Apóyate en mí, así… vamos…

Suben las escaleras, Mitsui apoyado en Rukawa. Está medio dormido y, por lo que nota Rukawa con el contacto con la piel de Mitsui, está otra vez ardiendo. Acaban de subir las escaleras y Mitsui le indica cuál es su cuarto. Está muy colorado y le arden las mejillas. Rukawa abre la puerta, entran y tumba a Mitsui en la cama.

Le da un beso en la mejilla y le susurra al oído Buenas noches Hisashi.

Medio dormido Buenas noches Kaede.

Mitsui se queda completamente dormido. Rukawa le toca la frente: vuelve a tener fiebre. Va al baño a por una toalla húmeda y vuelve a subir. Le desabrocha a Mitsui el jersey con que se había tapado para cenar. Muy len – ta – men – te. Todo está en silencio. Rukawa solamente puede oír la cremallera que abre el jersey de Hisashi, y el latir acelerado de su propio corazón. Termina de abrirle el jersey y le pasa la toalla por el cuello y el pecho. De repente, siente unas ganas terribles de acariciarle. Se acerca a él y le toca los labios con un dedo, que va bajando hasta rozar la barbilla y el cuello. Se acerca un poco más. Mitsui está completamente dormido. Kaede le besa en el cuello y empieza a darle besos por todo el cuerpo, recorriéndolo con sus labios: la nuez, el pecho, los abdominales, … hasta llegar al ombligo. Sus manos sienten de repente el tacto de los tejanos de Mitsui. ¿Qué va a hacer? El corazón de Rukawa late apresuradamente. Su cuerpo también está ardiendo y tiene las mejillas encendidas en rojo, de vergüenza y de deseo. Suspira profundamente. Coge la mano de Mitsui, la aprieta contra su pecho y se queda dormido al lado de la cama, apretándole una mano contra su cuerpo y con la otra en el torso musculado de Hisashi.

Por la mañana, suena el despertador, pero ninguno de los dos parece tener ninguna prisa. Mitsui abre los ojos y ve a Rukawa tumbado encima de él. Se sorprende, se sonroja y su corazón se acelera inmediatamente. Y cuando va para apagar el despertador ve que la mano de Rukawa, totalmente descolocado y atontado, se desliza para abajo con la misma intención que la de él (pero en el sitio equivocado).

Alarmado ¡Kaede!

Se para oportunamente, antes de llegar a la zona íntima de Michi ¿Eh¿Qué pasa?

Queriéndose levantar sin saber cómo Errr… nada, es que…

Abre los ojos y se da cuenta de la situación. Se sonroja y se levanta de un salto Esto… ¡Buenos días Hisashi¡Voy a preparar el desayuno!

Y sin decir nada más, Rukawa sale del cuarto sonrojadísimo, mientras dentro Mitsui se deja caer sobre la cama y se cubre la cabeza con la almohada para ahogar un suspiro de pasión febril.


	13. La caída

Capítulo 13 La caída

Mitsui se levanta de la cama y se dirige al cuarto de baño vigilando bien que Rukawa no le vea. Rukawa está en la cocina preparando el desayuno. Es domingo, así que tienen todo el día para pasarlo sin hacer absolutamente nada, los dos… ¡juntos!

Rukawa se pregunta si Mitsui estará mejor, si querrá ir a dar una vuelta, o si a lo mejor querrá quedarse en casa haciendo… Kaede se sonroja y se sorprende con una sonrisa de bobo reflejado en el espejo del comedor. Ha terminado de poner la mesa.

Mientras tanto, Mitsui se ha metido en la ducha y ha empezado a asearse y a recordar lo que puede de lo ocurrido el día anterior. Pero la fantasía vuelve a mezclarse con la realidad dentro de su cabeza y empiezan a invadirle cientos de pensamientos y situaciones extrañas que le hacen subir frenéticamente la temperatura.

Kaede entra en la habitación para despertar a Hisashi, pero la cama está vacía.

De pronto, Mitsui no se encuentra muy bien. Intenta salir del baño pero se marea y cae desvanecido, dando un sonoro golpe con el cuerpo en el suelo.

En el piso de arriba, Rukawa oye el golpe y baja como una bala por las escaleras.

Golpeando la puerta nervioso ¡Hisashi¡Hisashi¿Estás bien?

…

Aporrea la puerta, casi histérico, temiéndose lo peor ¡Por favor, Hisashi¡Ábreme!

…

Rukawa empieza a golpear la puerta con el hombro para echarla abajo. De repente, pega una patada y la puerta se abre. Por un momento, Kaede no puede ver nada por culpa del vapor de agua que sale del baño.

"¿Cómo coño se le ocurre ducharse con agua tan caliente?" ¿Hisashi?

El vapor se disipa dejando al descubierto el cuerpo de Mitsui, tendido en el suelo.

Muy preocupado ¡Hisashi!

Rukawa se abalanza sobre él, le levanta la cabeza y la pone en su regazo. Abre el grifo del baño y empieza a mojarle con agua fría. Parece que va bien. Mitsui empieza a moverse: se lleva la mano a la frente y abre los ojos. Por encima suyo, Rukawa le mira preocupado. Está sudando y lleva toda la camiseta mojada y pegada al cuerpo. Mitsui se pone colorado e intenta decir algo, pero no puede.

Sonríe Te has caído. Hacía mucho calor aquí dentro y sin haber comido nada y con la fiebre que tenías ayer… seguro que te has mareado.

Me duele la cabeza, pero creo que ya estoy mejor. Gracias Kaede.

Ladea la cabeza y sonríe De nada. Pero no vuelvas a darme estos sustos ¿eh?

Por primera vez des de que entrara en el baño, Rukawa repara de pronto en que Mitsui está ¡completamente desnudo! Su corazón empieza a latir con fuerza y se pone muy nervioso. Mitsui está tendido en el suelo, con la cabeza entre sus rodillas y sus brazos, con todo el cuerpo mojado, mientras pequeñas gotitas de agua resbalan su pecho al suelo, de su… Rukawa cierra los ojos, colorado des de la punta de las orejas a la punta de los pies. Mitsui se da cuenta de que algo no marcha bien.

Sin enterarse ¿Te pasa algo Kaede?

Sin abrir los ojos, nerviosismo Hi… Hisashi, es que… es… es… estás des… "¡no puedo decírselo!" es que… "Estás desnudo. Estás en bolas. Te he visto el…" desnudo.

¿Eh?

Más nervioso aún ¡Q… q… que estás desnudo!

Se mira y se da cuenta de repente ¡Aaaah!

Mitsui se levanta de un salto y se pone una toalla alrededor de la cintura. Rukawa se queda en el suelo, aún con los ojos cerrados, completamente avergonzado.

Mitsui balbucea sin atreverse Tú… tú… yo… eso… de… yo… este… Err…

Sin mover un músculo ¡Lo siento¡Lo siento mucho!

Sorprendido ¿Eh?

Avergonzadísimo, levanta la cabeza y mira a Mitsui. Está muy colorado Yo no quería… ver… No quería… que tú… que te sientas… yo no…

Mitsui se arrodilla y se pone a la altura de Kaede. Le coge la cara por la barbilla y le sonríe.

Se pone serio No te preocupes, no me he sentido mal por esto se pone bastante colorado aunque hubiera preferido que ciertas vergüenzas siguieran escondidas… no es que me sienta muy orgulloso de…

Interpretándole mal ¡No! Por favor, no te avergüences, yo… a mí… se sonroja mucho me ha… en un susurro gustado.

Mitsui se queda perplejo. Él intentaba hacer una broma pero resulta que… ¡a Kaede Rukawa le ha gustado verle desnudo! Y, para ser sinceros… lo cierto es que él no se siente en absoluto avergonzado sino más bien… excitado. Mitsui coge la mano de Rukawa y la acerca a su torso desnudo y mojado. Acerca la cara de él a la suya y le da un beso tierno y suave. A Rukawa el corazón le da un vuelco. Un escalofrío recorre todo su ser y se siente impulsado hacia el cuerpo de Mitsui, como si algo le atrajera magnéticamente sin poderlo controlar. Empieza a deslizar su mano abajo, des del pecho de Hisashi, a quien parece que se le para el corazón por un momento. Mitsui contiene el aliento mientas le besa, sintiendo sus dedos bajar por su cuerpo. La mano de Rukawa toca la toalla y sus dedos se empiezan a introducir dentro, con la intención de seguir bajando hasta alcanzar su…

_Ding Dong_

De repente, Mitsui y Rukawa abren los ojos. ¡Alguien está llamando a la puerta! Separan sus labios el uno del otro y Rukawa desliza sus dedos fuera de la toalla, disimuladamente. Los dos se levantan sin osar mirarse a la cara.

Esto… voy a abrir ¿te parece Hisashi?

Claro, gracias Kaede. Me cambio en un minuto y vengo.

Rukawa va a salir del baño, pero Mitsui le coge del brazo. Rukawa se gira. Se quedan mirando un momento. Rukawa sonríe y Mitsui le devuelve la sonrisa.

_Ding Dong_

Sonriendo Voy a abrir.

También sonriendo De acuerdo.

Capítulo 14 Desconcierto


	14. Desconcierto

Capítulo 14 Desconcierto

Si alguien advirtiera a Rukawa de quién se encuentra detrás de la puerta de casa de Mitsui, seguramente no la abriría. Pero no es así. Rukawa se dirige al hall. Lleva pantalón corto y una camiseta toda empapada de agua, aunque no repara en ello pensando en quién podrá llamar a la puerta de su amigo un domingo por la mañana. Y cuando abre la puerta…

Sorprendido ¡Sendou!

Apoyado seductoramente en la pared, al lado de la puerta ¡Vaya! No se por qué, pero me temía que estarías aquí se incorpora y se acerca a Rukawa ¿Está Mitsui?

Sin saber como comportarse, nervioso y algo irritado Esto… sí, está en el baño.

Le mira de pies a cabeza Ya veo…

Nervioso y colorado No… no… no es lo que piensas.

Cortante Yo no pienso nada, prefiero no hacerlo, duele menos le da un paquete a Rukawa Dale esto a Mitsui y cuida bien de él. Vendré a verle cuando se encuentre bien… y cuando tú no estés.

Sostiene el paquete, sin saber como reaccionar E… esto… ya se lo daré… Sendou.

Bien. Se gira para irse y Rukawa va a cerrar la puerta, pero saca fuerzas de su interior, algo dolido, y para la puerta con la mano. Mira a Rukawa a los ojos, muy cerca Pase lo que pase entre vosotros a mí no me importa. Sé muy bien lo que quiero y ten muy claro que no voy a renunciar a él.

Sendou cierra la puerta des de fuera y se va corriendo. Rukawa se queda pasmado. Ese chico, Sendou, es muy directo… y seguro que no se lo va a poner fácil con Michi. Rukawa empieza a tener miedo de perder a Mitsui. Sabe que Sendou también es alguien especial para él y que éste tiene una personalidad muy fuerte, que lucha siempre para alcanzar lo que desea sin rendirse nunca. De repente, Mitsui le pone la mano en el hombro, lo que sobresalta a Rukawa.

¿Qué pasa¿Quién era? Repara en el paquete que sostiene Rukawa ¿Y eso?

Sin volverse, hablando sumergido a la vez en sus pensamientos Era Sendou. Te ha traído esto.

Mitsui se sorprende y se sonroja. Coge el paquete y va a abrirlo, pero ve que Rukawa baja la cabeza y cierra los puños, y se siente mal. No quiere que Rukawa se sienta infeliz, aunque tenga curiosidad para saber qué le ha traído Sendou. Deja el paquete sin abrir encima del mueble de la entrada y pone su cara al lado de Rukawa, con la barbilla encima de su hombre.

Ya me encuentro mejor. ¿Quieres que salgamos hoy?

Sonríe, agradecido por la actitud de Mitsui ¡Claro!

Se incorpora y va hacia el comedor, arrastrando a Rukawa por la camiseta Pues vamos a probar este desayuno que me has preparado.

Un poco avergonzado E… esto… no es gran cosa… yo no sé cocinar mucho, y encima con los nervios…

Ve un desayuno con una pinta estupenda Vamos, no seas modesto¡seguro que está buenísimo!

Empiezan a desayunar, la verdad es que tiene mucha mejor pinta que gusto, pero es comestible. "Al menos cocina mejor que Akane Tendou de Ranma ½" piensa Mitsui y se ríe para sí, la verdad es que le parece graciosísimo el desayuno de Rukawa y el hecho de que lo haya preparado él. Al terminar ponen los platos de anoche y los del desayuno en el lavaplatos y se van a cambiar para salir. Deciden ir a dar una vuelta al centro comercial y, a lo mejor, ir a ver una peli al cine.

Hace un día estupendo, aunque un poco frío. De momento no llueve y aprovechan para pasear por el parque, de camino al centro comercial. Mientras andan, hablan animadamente de una cosa y la otra… hasta que se produce un momento de silencio y ambos se dan cuenta que están rodeados de parejitas que se abrazan, se besan y andan cogidas de la mano. Los dos se sonrojan y bajan la cabeza andando en silencio y mirándose los pies un buen rato. De repente, pasa una pareja corriendo al lado de Rukawa y le empujan sin querer. Su mano roza la de Mitsui, que se pone aún más colorado y siente el impulso de cogerle la mano también, pero se corta a la vista del montón de gente que hay en el parque. No es que se avergüence de lo que siente por Rukawa ni de que le gusten los chicos… pero es que, al menos donde él vive, la gente comenta y cuchichea aunque esté "socialmente aceptado", en teoría…

Por fin llegan al centro comercial. Llevan un buen rato sin hablar.

Muy contento ¡Ua¡Que bien se está aquí dentro!

Se pone delante de él y le alborota el pelo afectuosamenteEres como un niño Kaede.

Sin hacerle caso Se me empezaba a helar la nariz.

Se acerca más ¿Quieres que te la caliente?

Se sonroja de golpe¿qué le ocurre a Mitsui? Estás raro…

¡Ha ha ha¡Era broma hombre! Es que,… no se… me ha salido de dentro Sonríe, rascándose la cabeza

Sonríe también Me alegra que estés de tan buen humor. ¡Eh! Ya que estamos aquí… ¿me acompañas a probarme unas zapatillas de deporte?

Extrañado ¿Eh? Pero es domingo… ¿tú crees que las tiendas estén abiertas?

Sorprendido ¡Pero Hisashi¿En qué ciudad vives, hombre¡Este centro comercial no cierra! Ningún día… de todo el año… de ningún año…

Muy sorprendido ¡Uaaa¿En serio? Se rasca la cabeza y sonríe, algo sonrojado ¡Es que es la primera vez que vengo!

No se lo puede creer… un sitio tan popular… pero¡claro¡Ah sí! Como antes eras un chico rebelde… ¡seguro que no te iban los sitios así!

Un poco mosqueado, no le ha hecho ninguna gracia ¿Qué quieres decir con que era un chico rebelde?

Se ríe Nada, nada ¿me acompañas o qué?

Rukawa ya ha empezado a bajar las escaleras hacia la planta baja, donde están las tiendas, y a Mitsui no le queda más remedio que seguirle.

Ante el escaparate de la tienda de deportes, Rukawa empieza a alucinar con el montón de bambas nuevas de basket que acaban de salir. Se pasea como un pulpo por todo el escaparate, haciendo un movimiento raro con el cuerpo que a Mitsui le recuerda a ¡un zorro! Hisashi empieza a partirse la caja de risa. Intenta disimular, pero cada vez es peor y estalla en una carcajada.

Para de moverse ¿Qué te pasa, eh? Avergonzado ¿Es que te ríes de mí?

Mitsui no puede evitarlo: se hecha a correr hacia el otro lado y se mete en los lavabos. Empieza a reírse como un loco. Rukawa entra detrás de él, bastante mosqueado pero sobretodo avergonzado. Abre la puerta de uno de los servicios con un golpe y encuentra a Mitsui detrás, casi llorando de la risa.

Muy mosqueado¿Eres idiota o qué¿A qué coño ha venido eso?

Intentando parar de reír Lo siento… jijiji… perdón. Jijiji… no te enfades. Joder, es que realmente eras un kitsune allí en… ¡jajajajaja! Vuelve a estallar en carcajadas

Totalmente cabreado, se mete en el servicio y cierra la puerta. Empuja a Mitsui contra la pared No me gusta que me llames kitsune.

Deja de reír No te lo tomes a mal, hombre. Es que, la verdad… le viene la risa, pero se contiene bueno… es que…

Da un golpe en la pared a su lado Es que ¿qué¿eh? Acerca su cara a la de Mitsui ¿Te gusta reírte de mí?

Un poco asustado, nunca había visto así a Rukawa, ni siquiera con Sakuragi Kaede, tío, no te lo tomes…

Le corta, con un tono casi cínico y con bastante mala leche ¿Acaso te gusta a ti que te llamen rebelde¿Eh¿Te gusta que te recuerden que eras un puto pandillero?

Se ha pasado. Mitsui se cabrea mucho y coge a Rukawa por la camiseta Te estás pasando Kaede, y no había para tanto.

Se acerca más, desafiante ¿Qué pasa¿No te gustan las verdades chico malo?

De pronto, Michi ya no se siente enfadado en absoluto, de hecho, las últimas palabras de Rukawa, con este tono de ira contenida y ganas de pelea, lo que han hecho es excitarle… y decide seguir con el juego.

Agarrado como lo tiene por la camiseta, Mitsui empotra a Rukawa a la otra pared y se pone a dos dedos de él ¿Te sientes con suerte chico?

Se sorprende por la actitud de Mitsui: no entiende nada Pe… pero a qué viene…

Sin hacerle caso en absoluto, se acerca un poco más. Sus cuerpos se tocan Tienes una cara muy bonita, no estaría bien que te la rompiera ¿no crees?

De repente, nota algo muy duro contra su pierna y empieza a comprender de qué va Mitsui. Acerca su cara a la de él ¿Sabes? Con el pelo largo también estabas muy sexy Hisashi. Le lame la cicatriz de su barbilla Pero esta cicatriz… Se muerde el labio y echa la cabeza para atrás ¡Me pone a mil!

Entonces Mitsui le coge del pelo y le mantiene la cabeza atrás. Empieza a besarle y a morderle en el cuello. Rukawa le agarra la camiseta y empieza a levantarla con la intención de quitársela. Mitsui le ayuda. La camiseta cae al suelo y Rukawa le empieza a acariciar los brazos mientras le muerde la oreja. Mitsui agarra a Rukawa por el culo y lo acerca a su cuerpo. Los dos están muy excitados. Empiezan a besarse ferozmente, mordiéndose los labios el uno al otro. Rukawa desliza sus manos hacia los tejanos de Mitsui. Desabrocha un botón, luego otro. Mitsui le coge, con las manos en el cuello y las mejillas e invade la boca de Rukawa con su lengua en un beso ardiente y apasionado. Rukawa le acaba de desabrochar el pantalón… va a bajárselo y, entonces…

¡Ha ha ha ha ha¡No te lo tomes así Miyagi! Si Ayako se quiere sentar conmigo en el cine no es culpa suya: es que soy un genio irresistible y ella lo sabe.

Cabreado ¡¿Te quieres callar idiota! No haces más que hurgar en las heridas ¡pedazo de zoquete!

Sakuragi i Miyagi acaban de entrar en los lavabos. Dentro del servicio, Mitsui le tapa la boca a Rukawa mientras maldice su suerte: ya es la segunda vez que los interrumpen el mismo día ¡hay que joderse! Tan disimuladamente como puede, Michi recoge su camiseta y se la pone. Se abrocha los pantalones. Rukawa no puede contener su rabia hacia el pelirrojo y descarga un puñetazo contra la pared.

¡Mierda!

Fuera ¿Eh¿Rukawa?

Fuera, muy enfadado ¿Qué¿Qué¿Este zorro está por aquí¡Maldito kitsune! Encima de joderme a diario también me tiene que estropear los domingos.

Mitsui mira enfadado a Rukawa por su estúpida reacción. Decide pasar por encima de la pared del servicio y meterse en el otro. Mientras, Rukawa deberá entretener a los otros dos.

Dentro E… esto… Miyagi yo de ti no me fiaría mucho del idiota este… seguro que le ha hinchado la cabeza a Ayako para que no se siente contigo…

Sorprendido y enfadado ¿Que qué?

Los dos de fuera empiezan a gritar y se pegan a la puerta del servicio donde está Rukawa, permitiendo a Michi escapar por arriba.

Suena la cadena de un váter y luego la del otro. Mitsui y Rukawa salen cada cual de un servicio, como es lo "normal". Mitsui pone paz a la discusión prometiendo hablar con Ayako para que se siente con Riota, lo que hace que éste de por supuesto que se apuntan a ir al cine. Rukawa y Mitsui se ven obligados a aceptar, al menos esto les distraerá de lo que estaba pasando realmente allí dentro. Ambos se miran y suspiran algo aliviados, después de todo. No será fácil pasar un día de descanso los dos juntos… ¡con toda la pandilla de los del Shohoku!

Capítulo 15 A oscuras


	15. A oscuras

Capítulo 15 A oscuras

Mitsui y Rukawa andan despacio, con aire sombrío y algo triste, detrás de Miyagi y Sakuragi, que no para de quejarse y gritar maldiciéndolo todo por haberse tenido que encontrar con Rukawa un domingo. Parece casi que se queje de vicio, que le guste hablar de Rukawa, pronunciar su nombre, intentar provocarle… a Mitsui empieza a calentársele la sangre: siente una terrible ira hacia el pelirrojo y quisiera hacerle callar con un buen puñetazo. ¡No puede ser! ¡Michi está celoso! Rukawa se da cuenta y un amago de sonrisa aparece en su cara, junto con un color rosado que se posa en sus mejillas. En este momento desearía que el tiempo se parase para abrazarle y acariciarle con los labios todos los rincones de su musculado cuerpo… ¡está tan mono en pleno ataque de celos! A Rukawa se le escapa un suspiro, que hace que Sakuragi y Miyagi se giren de golpe, mientras Mitsui se pone colorado y desvía la mirada, intentando disimular.

Curioso ¿Te pasa algo Rukawa?

Sakuragi le mira intrigado ¿A qué viene ese suspiro?

Intentando disimular Esto… Cállate imbécil. Lo último que quiero oír un domingo son tus quejas y tus gritos.

Enfadado ¿Qué has dicho? ¡Maldito Rukawa!

Le corta Oye, yo he venido aquí para ver una peli tranquilamente con… ¡Mierda! ¡Estás a punto de cagarla! Con Mitsui, que me lo he encontrado fuera, y luego con Riota y tú que os he encontrado en el lavabo… pero no pienso aguantar tu mala leche todo el día… "Mierda, ¡esto ha quedado fatal! Eres un idiota, Kaede".

Riota se echa a reír Ha ha ha Pues ahora te vas a encontrar con Ayako, Akagi y Kogure o sea que lo de ver una peli tranquilamente… ¡yo creo que no!

"Suerte que lo has arreglado Riota" He he, bueno, ¿vamos tirando o qué? Y vosotros dos Mitsui señala a Rukawa y a Hanamichi haya paz ¿eh?

Rukawa le guiña un ojo sin que nadie se de cuenta y a Mitsui se le encienden las mejillas. Continúan andando hasta la puerta de los cines. La vista es de chiste: el enorme Gori, con una botellita de Gatorade y un botecito de palomitas que en sus manos parece diminuto. Detrás de él Kogure carga con tres botes de palomitas mega gigantes, al lado de Ayako, que lleva cómoda y fácilmente las tres botellas de Sprite mientras se muere de la risa que le da Kogure.

Los cuatro chicos se acercan a los demás y Hanamichi le agarra bruscamente un bote de palomitas a Kogure, que casi se cae. Le pega una palmadita en la espalda mientras se ríe, y Kogure pone los ojos bizcos para intentar subirse las gafas sin usar las manos. Miyagi se ríe y le coge otro bote, dejando a Kogure una mano libre para dejar de hacer equilibrios con las gafas. Mitsui mira a Rukawa y se intercambian una sonrisa: a veces parecen "los payasos de la tele", no es extraño que todo el mundo se les quede mirando.

Rukawa y Mitsui van a comprar otro par de entradas y unas palomitas mientras los otros van pasando dentro.

Acercándose a la ventanilla Dos a la sala tres, por favor.

Se apoya en el hombro de Mitsui por detrás ¿Me invitas?

Sonríe y le mira Sólo si tú pagas las palomitas.

Sonríe ¡Vale!

Devolviéndole el cambio Aquí tienes.

Gracias.

Comentan mientras se van, aunque ellos las oyen perfectamente ¡Hi hi hi hi! ¿Has visto? ¡Pero que guapos! Hi hi hi hi hi…

Rukawa y Mitsui se miran y hacen una mueca de burla.

Por lo bajo Las chicas de esta edad son imbéciles

Intentando picarle Vaaaaamos… pero si tienen tu edad Kaede.

Le mira desafiante No pienses que voy a caer… pero es que a veces me agobian hasta el límite.

Mitsui le mira algo preocupado ¿podría ser que Rukawa se sintiera mal por el acoso de tantas chicas que le admiran? Pero ahora no puede pensar en ello. Rukawa le empuja hacia la cola del cine para entrar en la sala.

Por cierto, ¿qué peli vamos a ver?

Sonríe ¡Eres la ostia Kaede! Ni siquiera te importa ¿verdad?

Hombre… mientras no sea de amor…

¡Ha ha ha ha! ¡Todo menos de eso!

Se pone serio ¿Qué peli es?

Dark Water.

Se pone pálido ¿No será de miedo?

Se queda mirando a Rukawa algo sorprendido Pues sí,… ¿pasa algo?

Incómodo No… nada… es sólo que estas pelis me ponen bastante nervioso.

Tomándoselo a risa ¡Vamos Kaede! No será para tanto…

Mitsui le da las entradas al portero y entran en la sala. En una fila, destacan las cabezas de Gori y de Sakuragi, sentados de lado. A continuación están Kogure, Miyagi y Ayako (al fin Miyagi lo ha conseguido sin necesidad que interviniera Mitsui XD). Mitsui se pone al otro lado de Ayako, y Rukawa se sienta entre éste y el pasillo. Las luces se apagan y la peli empieza. La verdad es que pone nervioso ya des del principio. Mitsui mira a Rukawa de reojo, a ver si lo que le ha dicho es una broma o… pero Rukawa está aún más pálido de lo normal. Está tenso, agarra el asiento con las uñas y las manos crispadas, sin osar ponerlas en los reposabrazos. Mitsui queda muy sorprendido y le sabe muy mal haber pasado de lo que le decía Kaede. Vuelve la cara para mirarlo y lo ve tan indefenso, tan nervioso, casi… asustado… que se le enternece el corazón. Piensa que en este momento lo que más le gustaría del mundo sería besarle y abrazarle para protegerlo con sus fuertes brazos y su torso musculado del resto del mundo que les rodea. Pero no puede, al menos no en ese contexto. Pero Hisashi tampoco piensa dejar que Rukawa lo pase mal, solo.

Empieza a deslizar la mano del reposabrazos y la introduce por debajo de éste, en dirección a la butaca de Rukawa. El corazón le late muy fuerte. Este gesto… esto es algo que le hubiera gustado hacer en el parque, en público, pero no se atrevió. Pero esto es mucho peor: no sólo están en público sino ante todos sus compañeros. La pantalla hace un destello e ilumina el rostro de Rukawa; realmente, lo está pasando fatal. Mitsui no lo puede soportar. Acerca más el brazo por debajo del reposabrazos y coge con fuerza la mano de Rukawa. Éste se queda atónito. Mira a Mitsui con cariño y gratitud y le aprieta la mano. No para de apretársela a lo largo de toda la película, cada vez que algo le asusta. Mitsui se siente genial: ojalá la película no acabara nunca. Pero está llegando a su final y Michi ni se entera. Ayako se da cuenta de que se van a abrir las luces y les van a pillar y aprovecha un comentario gracioso que le hace Riota para hacer como que se lo repite a Mitsui, pero en vez de esto…

Susurrando Van a abrir las luces. Mitsui, yo de ti dejaría la mano de Rukawa.

Se pone súper colorado Pero…

Susurrando ¡Cállate hombre! ¿O quieres que os descubran? Supongo que querrás saberlo: os vi en la cancha de basket, por eso lo sé. Pero tranquilo, no se lo voy a contar a nadie. Anda, dejar de cogeros ya, que os van a pillar.

Deja la mano de Rukawa. Justo después se abren las luces. Ambos suspiran por lo bajo Gracias, Ayako.

Empiezan a desfilar el uno detrás del otro hacia la salida del cine. Allí se despiden y cada cuál va por su lado: Gori hacia una dirección, Kogure y Sakuragi hacia la otra, Ayako y Miyagi hacia otra (se ha empeñado en acompañarla y, al final, ella ha tenido que acceder) y Rukawa y Mitsui hacia otra.

Pasan otra vez por el paseo. Esta vez no hay nadie. Es bastante tarde y ya se ha hecho de noche. Pasan por un lugar donde hay un par de farolas que no funcionan. Todo está muy oscuro, solamente los iluminan los rayos de la luna, dando a los ojos de Rukawa un tono azul intenso, embravecido, muy especial. Con un movimiento rápido, Mitsui coge la mano de Rukawa, le hace girar y le planta un beso en la boca, acariciándole el pelo con la otra mano. Rukawa le devuelve el beso y le acaricia el cuello. Empiezan a notar una llovizna sobre ellos. Empieza a hacer un poco de frío pero sus cuerpos arden de deseo.

Ven a mi casa hoy.

No puedo.

Mis padres no están.

Mi madre llega hoy… he oído su mensaje en el contestador esta mañana.

Le da un beso en la boca, tierno, cálido De acuerdo, pero prométeme una cosa.

¿Cuál?

Que esta noche pensarás en mí.

Le coge la cara por la barbilla Pienso en ti casi todas las noches.

No me refiero a eso le coge la mano y la desliza hasta posarla encima de los botones de sus tejanos sino a esto.

Mitsui se pone coloradísimo de vergüenza y sin poder decir nada.

¿Me lo prometes?

Avergonzado y muy sonrojado S…S…Sí.

Le da un beso Hasta mañana Hisashi.

Aún en estado cata tónico A…a…adiós Kaede

Capítulo 16 Mis sentimientos


	16. Mis sentimientos

Capítulo 16 Mis sentimientos

Mitsui se queda un rato de pie en la oscuridad del parque. El corazón le palpita muy fuerte y es incapaz de quitarse de la cabeza las palabras de Rukawa.

Prométeme que esta noche pensarás en mí

Prométeme que esta noche pensarás en mí

Prométeme que esta noche pensarás en mí

Cierra los ojos y echa a correr ¡Claro que te lo prometo! ¡Te lo prometo! ¡Te lo prometo Kaede!

Mitsui llega corriendo a su casa.

¿Hisashi? ¿Cariño, eres tú?

Estremeciéndose ¡Brrrr! ¡Que frío! Claro mamá, ¿quién quieres que sea?

Saca la cabeza por la puerta del comedor. Sonríe He he… tienes razón cariño. Ala, dale un beso a tu madre le da un beso que hace muchos días que no nos vemos le da otro.

Le da un beso y se la quita de encima ¡Ay! No me sobes mamá… Por cierto, ¿cómo está el abuelo?

Igual, aún tiene para días pero tu tía ha querido ir a cuidarle y mira, yo he vuelto a cuidar de mi niño intenta abrazarle

Se quita Joer mamá, no me trates como a un crío que ya somos mayores.

Se ríe Ya lo sé, pero es que disfruto haciéndote rabiar.

Resopla

Por cierto… Vuelve a entrar para la cocina este paquete del recibidor ¿es tuyo?

¡El paquete! ¡El paquete que llevó Sendou por la mañana! Ya se le había olvidado lo del paquete después de todo lo ocurrido aquél domingo, a la vez frío y ardiente.

Inmerso en sus pensamientos Sí, es mío.

Hisashi, ¿qué quieres para cenar?

De pronto, se siente muy impaciente por abrir el paquete "¿qué habrá dentro?" Errr… nada mamá, he comido muchas porquerías en el cine… esto… me voy a dormir ¿vale?

Sale del comedor Bueno, como quieras, buenas noches cariño.

Le da un beso Buenas noches mamá.

Sube a su cuarto corriendo, saltando los escalones de dos en dos, con el paquete de Sendou bajo el brazo. Se echa en la cama y lo abre impaciente, desgarrando con furia el papel de embalar. Dentro está la ropa que Mitsui le había prestado a Sendou (calzoncillos incluidos) todo limpio y planchado. Además hay un par de vídeos de basket y una nota. Mitsui coge el papel, lo desdobla y lee:

"Te presto unos vídeos para que no te aburras cuando me marche. Además, así tendrás algo que devolverme y una excusa para quedar contigo otra vez.

Besos,

Akira Sendou"

- ¡Vaya! Sendou quería pasar el día conmigo pero… claro, como se encontró con Rukawa en la puerta… Se alborota el pelo con las manos ¡Mierda! ¿Qué voy a hacer? Pensaba que lo tenía muy claro esta tarde pero… ¡Joder! ¡Qué lío!

Mitsui aparta el contenido del paquete de la cama, y lo pone en la mesa. Se deja caer en el colchón, cansado, exhausto pero también nervioso y algo sonrojado. Pasan los minutos pero es muy temprano y el sueño todavía no gusta en venir a visitarle. Todo está en calma. No hay más que silencio y, a lo lejos, el distante ladrido de algún perro…

_Bip Bip Bip Bip_

Mitsui se pega un susto de muerte.

- Coge el móvil Al final tendré que tirarte al río: ¡sólo sirves para pegar sustos! Lo mira ¿Un mensaje? A ver… no conozco este número.

_Quiero verte. Mañana después del entrenamiento en el gimnasio del Shohoku. No aceptaré un no. Buenas noches. Sendou._

"¡Sendou! ¿Cómo habrá conseguido mi móvil?" Suspira y se recuesta en la cama "¡Vaya! Y encima mañana tendré que verle… Menudo lío, Michi, menudo lío."

_Bip Bip Bip Bip_

¡Joder! ¿Otra vez? Y ahora ¿qué? Desbloquea el móvil: otro mensaje

_Kaede móvil: Buenas noches Hisashi. Recuerda tu promesa. Yo también pensaré en ti._

Mitsui se pone colorado de repente. ¡Santo Cielo! Casi se olvida de lo que le había prometido a Rukawa… Mitsui se levanta de la cama y da un par de vueltas, nervioso, por la habitación… hasta que repara en un trozo de ropa que está en el suelo… una ropa de color azul. Se agacha y lo recoge: es una camiseta.

Sonriendo ¡Vaya cabeza Kaede! Mira que olvidarte la ropa en mi casa… ¡suerte que mi madre no lo ha visto!

Se echa en la cama. Cierra los ojos y estrecha la camiseta de Rukawa contra su pecho. Empieza a recordar… lo que ha ocurrido en el baño de su casa por la mañana, la caminata por el parque al lado de Rukawa, muriéndose de ganas de cogerle la mano sin poder hacerlo, la segunda vez que casi pasa algo con Rukawa pero que les interrumpen, en los lavabos del centro comercial, la manera como pudo cogerle la mano en la oscuridad del cine… su despedida en la parque… la promesa que le ha hecho.

Mitsui se ha quitado la camiseta y los pantalones. Empieza a acariciarse suavemente el torso, recorriendo con los dedos cada centímetro de su cuerpo firme y musculado. Se concentra en el olor que desprende la camiseta de Rukawa… un olor a azul intenso y a mar profundo. La punta de su dedo corazón acaricia y se hunde en su ombligo. Mitsui continúa el descenso, muy lentamente, introduciendo la mano en sus boxers, agarrando y moviendo rítmicamente su erguido miembro mientras empieza a mordisquear el dedo índice de la otra mano para ahogar sus suspiros de placer.

En su mente se mezclan los recuerdos de este domingo inolvidable con fantasías húmedas y calientes que su imaginación deja escapar por las ranuras de su recién descubierta sexualidad (o más bien homosexualidad). Pero pronto a las imágenes de Rukawa se añaden fantasías y recuerdos de Sendou: su cara, sus ojos, su sonrisa, su cuerpo… increíble. Mitsui siente un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo y el clímax llegar repentina y profundamente, como una sacudida. Se queda en la cama, muy quieto, tanto que casi parece muerto… de placer. Luego abre los ojos. Busca por la habitación algo con qué limpiarse.

"Si me viera ahora Kaede, seguro que se echaría a reír"

Acabado, se pone los pantalones del pijama y se mete en la cama. Coge el móvil y manda un mensaje:

_Me ha gustado mucho, Kaede. Me ha encantado pensar así en ti._

Y se duerme plácidamente mientras en otra parte de la ciudad un chico de pelo azabache y tez pálida alcanza el clímax al leer sus palabras en la pantalla de un móvil.


	17. La cita

Capítulo 17 La cita

¡Por el amor del cielo! ¡¡Hisashi, despierta, que ya son las 8!

Sobadísimo ¿Mamá?

Acelerada No, la tía Rita ¡pues claro que soy tu madre! Sube la persiana y abre las ventanas mientras Michi se congela en la cama ¡Este niño no se entera! ¡¡HI – SA – SHI! ¡¡¡Llegas tarde al instituto!

Se entera de repente. Da un bote de la cama al suelo y se empieza a vestir ¡Joder mamá! ¡Podrías haberme avisado un poco antes! ¡Ostia puta! ¡Joder, joder, joder! ¡Coño ya!

Le da un pedazo de colleja que lo deja tieso ¡Esa lengua Hisashi! ¡Todo el día con el coño en la boca!

Para sí Si tú supieras…

Se da muchísima prisa y sale de casa como alma que lleva el diablo, sin ni siquiera desayunar. Se echa a correr tanto como puede y consigue llegar al instituto en 5 minutos aunque ya son las 8:30 y no le dejan entrar en clase. Ç

"Bueno, me iré a tomar algo a la cafetería…como no he desayunado"

Entra en la cafetería. Está desierta, a excepción de una silla, cerca de la línea del self, donde puede ver sentado a un altísimo chico de pelo tan negro como una noche sin estrellas. Se acerca a él por detrás y le pone la mano en la cabeza, removiéndole el pelo.

No me digas que también te has dormido.

Sonríe y echa la cabeza para atrás para mirarle Sí.

Se sienta a su lado Qué bien. Así no como solo. Voy a ir a por un café y un cruasán o algo… ¿quieres?

Sonriendo, aunque visiblemente dormido Vale.

Mitsui se levanta y coge una safata donde le ponen un par de cafés y un par de bollos de chocolate. Lo paga y lo lleva a la mesa.

Sonriendo Hisashi… ¡qué cruasanes más raros!

Se queda sin reaccionar y luego se pare de risa Hahaha… ¡estás tonto Kaede! No había cruasanes… te gusta el chocolate ¿no?

Sonríe más Sí, mucho.

Bien. Empiezan a comer Oye Kaede… no sabe como decirle lo de Sendou Verás…cuando, cuando me enteré de… de lo que yo… de que tú… bueno… de que te gustaba… aquél día pasó algo que no quisiera que volviera a ocurrir… así que, antes de que te enteres de otra manera… quiero decirte que…

Serio …has quedado con Sendou.

Para Michi, parece como si el tiempo fuera más lento de lo normal y se siente realmente mal en una situación como ésta Sí. Es todo lo que atina a decir

Baja la cabeza. Se produce un momento de silencio tenso. Vuelve a mirar a Mitsui a los ojos y sonríe, un poco forzadamente No pasa nada. Tienes que aclararte y, de momento, sólo has salido conmigo así que…de repente se pone serio y le coge la mano a Mitsui pero no olvides que yo sigo aquí y que me gustas mucho. Mira que nadie les vea y le da un beso en la boca y haré lo que sea por ti y para ti ¿entiendes?

Sorprendido y sonrojado Sí… gracias Kaede…

Justo en este momento suena el timbre del cambio de clase. Ambos se levantan y echan a correr por el pasillo para llegar a la próxima. Los dos pasan las clases más o menos aburridamente pero con un nudo en el estómago por la cita entre Mitsui y Sendou.

El entreno pasa rápido, como un día en el circo: Kaede, Hisashi y Riota jugando como si les fuera la vida en ello, Akagi riñendo y pagando a Sakuragi, que no para de berrear, y Kogure esforzándose por suavizar las situaciones mientras Ayako se ha tumbado en la banca, dándose por vencida. Después de ducharse, cada uno se va para su casa. Ayako se queda recogiendo en el gimnasio y Mitsui se sienta en el césped, fuera, a esperar.

Se le acerca por detrás Esto… Hisashi…

Se vuelve y ve la cara de Rukawa, bastante triste, intentando forzar una sonrisa Kaede…

Le acaricia la mejilla Que te vaya bien con… Sendou…

Le coge la mano No te preocupes Kaede. Me gustáis los dos pero no pienso hacer nada de lo que vaya a arrepentirme.

Con una sonrisa triste Conmigo casi lo haces…

Le suelta la mano y baja la cabeza, algo colorado Pero es que, aquél día, creía tenerlo claro…

Se alegra por un momento. Le revuelve el pelo con la mano Bueno, ya me lo contarás mañana. Adiós Hisashi.

Levanta la cabeza para ver como Rukawa se aleja corriendo Adiós Kaede.

¡Vaya con el Don Juan!

Se asusta al ver que Ayako se ha sentado a su lado sin que se diera cuenta ¡Joder Ayako!

Riéndose de él Ya te gustaría.

No lo ha pillado ¿Eh?

Nada. Sonríe Esto…Mitsui, ya se que no me tendría que meter pero… se pone seria de pronto aunque parezca muy fuerte, Rukawa es más sensible de lo que deja ver. Y no me refiero a que sea un blando ni nada…sino que se come el coco con las cosas que le pasan, con la gente que le importa. Aunque parezca lo contrario, Rukawa no sabe pasar de las cosas que hace la gente que quiere y suele pasarlo fatal, aunque es tan orgulloso que jamás lo muestra a nadie.

Algo sorprendido Y tú ¿cómo lo sabes?

Misteriosa Me lo contó alguien que le conoce muy bien. Se levanta antes de que Michi pueda decir algo Bueno, me voy, no sea que interrumpa… ¡Hasta mañana!

Michi se queda un buen rato pensando en lo que le ha dicho Ayako. ¿Quién será la persona que tanto conoce a Kaede? De pronto, prepara en que ya lleva mucho rato esperando. Se sube la manga y mira el reloj: ¡media hora tarde! ¡Que morro tiene Sendou! Mitsui se levanta enfadado, dispuesto a largarse, cuando oye reír a alguien detrás de él.

Se vuelve Akira Sendou eres un capullo. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que estás aquí?

Sonriendo maliciosamente 21 minutos y 36 segundos.

Frunce el ceño y ladea la cabeza Y se puede saber ¿a qué coño esperabas?

Se le acerca, a tocar el uno del otro ¿Sabes? Hay una escultura de Rodin que se parecía a ti hace 5 minutos.

Sin saber qué decir ¿Ro…Rodin? "Mierda Hisashi, eres un ignorante: eres un año mayor que él y resulta que sabe más que tú de… ¡todo!" Esto…

Sonríe Lo siento, es que me gusta mucho el arte. Algunos piensan que lo hago por ligar con chicas… la verdad es que con las que hay por aquí no hace ni falta… pero a lo mejor sí funciona contigo ¿no?

Bastante nervioso E…e… ¿qué quieres hacer?

"Besarte, tocarte, acariciarte, introducirme en tu cuerpo desnudo y hacerte ver el cielo… demasiado fuerte aún" No sé, ¿vamos a las recreativas?

Está bien.

Se ponen a andar, hablando de partidos, rivales, estudios, exámenes, universidades… hasta que llegan a la sala de recreativas.

Cae en la cuenta de pronto Pero, Sendou, esto es para mayores de edad… ¡no nos dejan entrar ni de coña!

Sonríe travieso Tranquilo Mitsui le acaricia la barbilla con un dedo yo me encargo.

El portero se vuelve hacia ellos sin mirarles, es un tío altísimo y cuadrado… parece un armario Carnés.

…

Les mira enfadado, pero pronto cambia la cara ¡Akira! ¿Qué haces aquí? Sabes que no puedes…

Rogando Vamos Keitaro… vengo con un amigo.

Mira a Mitsui con una sonrisa en el rostro. Mitsui se siente descubierto y se pone colorado Vamos, pasad, pero nada de tragaperras ¿eh?

Sonríe ¡Prometido! Gracias Kei.

Le da una palmada en el culo cuando Sendou entra De nada monada.

Entran en la sala. Mitsui se siente extraño ahí dentro, con Sendou, y con ese portero que no deja de observarles.

No puedo creer que sea tan cutre… ¡ni que fuera tan mayor!

Despistado ¿Quién?

Keitaro… ¿le has oído?

Algo celosillo E…esto…tenéis mucha confianza… ¿lo conoces hace mucho?

Se da cuenta y sonríe, aguantándose la risa Sí, bastante.

Un poco picado Y… ¿qué especie de relación tenéis?

Se gira y coge a Mitsui del hombro Somos hermanos.

Se pone muy colorado por su ataque estúpido de celositis y desvía la mirada Claro… perdón.

Le gira la cara hacia él para que le mire Eres majísimo Mitsui. Me gustas mucho.

Se pone aún más colorado ¡están en público! Se… Sendou…

Se da cuenta de su vergüenza al estar en un sitio público. Le coge de la mano y empieza a andar Ven.

Sendou le lleva a una sala con máquinas viejas de juegos ARCADE. La sala está vacía, cosa que hace que Mitsui empiece a ponerse nervioso. Se apoya en una máquina y Sendou en la de al lado. Ambos se miran los zapatos.

Este domingo… saliste con Rukawa.

Serio Sí.

También serio Y… ¿cómo fue?

Serio bien, supongo… al final nos encontramos con los del Shohoku en el cine y…

Le corta poniéndose delante de él y alzándole la cabeza No importa. Ahora estás aquí conmigo.

Sendou se le acerca un poco más y pone una pierna entre las de Mitsui, acercándose lentamente hasta que sus cuerpos se tocan. Sendou acerca los labios al cuello de Mitsui de manera que puede notar su cálido aliento sobre la piel. Sendou empieza a darle pequeños besos a lo largo de todo el cuello, apretándole más contra su cuerpo, al tiempo que mil escalofríos recorren el cuerpo de Mitsui.

En un gemido Se… Sendou… Pa – ra.

Le susurra al oído Ni hablar.

Sendou le lame el oído y empieza a morderle el lóbulo de la oreja, mientras acaricia con un dedo el borde de los pantalones de Hisashi. A Mitsui se le escapa un gemido que hace que Sendou le muerda el cuello como si fuera un vampiro, susurrándole con voz grave "Me vuelves loco Hisashi". Sendou baja sus manos hasta tocar el culo de Mitsui y le acerca a él, notando en su cadera los efectos de sus caricias y haciendo que Mitsui lo note también. Mitsui vuelve la cabeza, dispuesto a encontrar los suaves labios de Sendou, esos labios que aún aparecen en sus sueños des del día que se quedara a dormir en su casa. Le da un enérgico beso en la boca, introduciéndole la lengua tan pronto como Sendou le da paso. Ambos empiezan a besarse desenfrenadamente mientras acarician sus cuerpos, pegados el uno al otro.

Mitsui se echa atrás y se encuentra con la máquina de pinball con la espalda. Pone las manos atrás y se sube, sentándose en la máquina. Agarra a Sendou por la camiseta y le arrastra hacia él, rodeándole con sus piernas y quitándosela, a la vez que empieza a besarle des del cuello hasta los hombros y bajando hasta los pezones. Sendou le pone las manos en la cabeza. Mitsui juguetea con el pezón de Sendou, lo lame y lo muerde, haciendo que Sendou emita un gemido y le coja la cara para darle un enorme y caliente beso.

Sendou le quita la camiseta a Mitsui y le tumba sobre la máquina de pinball, inmovilizándole los brazos con una mano. Empieza a besarle, bajando por su cuerpo hasta llegar a los pantalones. Los coge con la boca y empieza a desabrochárselos, ayudándose con su mano libre.

Mitsui empieza a pensar en qué va a pasar ¿lo van a hacer? Siente algo de miedo pero, a la vez, no es capaz de controlarse, no puede parar lo que está pasando de ninguna de las maneras. Pero entonces (cosa que más tarde agradecerá) aparece el hermano de Sendou en la sala.

En voz baja ¡Ala Akira! ¡Pero cómo te pasas! ¡Iros a casa a hacer esto!

Tapando a Mitsui con el cuerpo mientras éste se viste ¡Keitaro! ¡Vaya aguafiestas! Será que no te has tirado a tía tú en esta sala…

En voz baja, indicándole que no grite y que se de prisa No es por eso, idiota. Es que ha venido mi jefe ¡y como os pille me la cargo! Vamos, os saco por la puerta de atrás mientras él hace de portero.

Los dos, vestidos ya, le siguen ¿De portero?

Mosqueado Es un chulo de mierda que se dedica a "enseñarles" a los demás como se hace el trabajo… los saca por la puerta de detrás Nos vemos en caso a Mitsui Encantado, guapo.

Mitsui se sonroja y los dos echan a correr hasta llegar al paseo.

Riendo ¡Buf! ¡Por poco! Al final Keitaro se va a hartar de hacerme favores…

¿?

Sonríe He, he… no te lo tomes así,… He tenido un par de novios antes de conocerte, nada serio claro… lo único que hacía Kei era evitar que mis padres se dieran cuenta de que las chicas no me van mucho… le mira y se pone colorado pero nunca hice nada con ellos…

Algo cínico ¿De veras?

Le coge la mano, serio Te lo juro, tú eres al primero al que toco así…

se pone muy colorado Te creo.

Levanta una ceja, pícaramente ¿Quieres que acabemos lo que hemos empezado… en mi casa?

Muy colorado Esto… creo que mejor no… creo que me dejo llevar mucho y, a lo mejor, debiera pensar más en lo que hago…

Sonríe y le acaricia el pelo Está bien. Me ha gustado quedar contigo y me gustaría volverte a ver… así. Le abraza Me gustas mucho Mitsui y no me importa esperar hasta que te decidas.

Sendou le da un beso en la mejilla y se va corriendo, sin dejar de sonreírle a Mitsui. Éste se deja caer abatido, sonrojado y también sonriente en uno de los bancos del parque: todavía está hecho un lío, pero su vida no podría ser más… excitante.

Capítulo 18 Kikyo


	18. Kikyo

Capítulo 18 Kikyo

A la mañana siguiente, Mitsui se dirige al gimnasio después de las clases. Anda cabizbajo, pensando en cómo contarle a Kaede lo de la tarde anterior, con un enorme nudo en el estómago. El gimnasio está abarrotadísimo, de manera que casi no puede ver la puerta.

Entre dientes ¿Pero qué coño…?

Gritándole ¡Mitsui! ¡Mitsui por favor! ¡Ayuda!

De pronto, ve una mano salir de entre la multitud. La agarra y la estira, saliendo Ayako medio ahogada por la gente ¿Ayako?

Resoplando Por favor, Mitsui, ayúdame a echar a toda esta gente de aquí.

Extrañado, empezando a empujar a las chicas amontonadas en la entrada del gimnasio Pero… pero ¿qué ha pasado?

Se pone seria y suspira, pero no dice nada. Consiguen echar a todas las chicas salvo 3 o 4 y cerrar las puertas. Luego Ayako se lleva a Mitsui a parte Ayer una chica consiguió el número del móvil de Rukawa y se lo dio a Haruko. Otras chicas lo vieron y el número llegó a todas las que quisieron. No pararon de llamarle en toda la noche… creo que deberías hablar con él, no hace muy buena cara.

Mitsui se sorprende mucho por lo que le cuenta Ayako y se siente muy mal por Kaede, porque le agobien tanto, por no haber estado a su lado ayer, cuando le acosaban decenas de niñas idiotas a través de su teléfono móvil. Entra en el vestuario. No hay nadie. Nadie salvo Rukawa, apoyado contra la pared, sentado en uno de los bancos con la cabeza entre las rodillas. Mitsui se acerca a él y se agacha a su lado.

La toca el brazo Kaede…

Levanta la vista, con los ojos llorosos Hisashi… Hisashi ¡ya no puedo más!

No hacen falta más palabras. Mitsui le abraza, rodeando la cabeza de Rukawa con sus brazos y estrechándole contra su pecho mientras le acaricia la espalda para que se calme.

Al rato… Kaede, no pasa nada…

…

Le levanta la cabeza para que le mire. Un par de lágrimas resbalan por las mejillas de Rukawa ¡Eh! ¡Venga! Kaede, estoy aquí y no voy a dejar que…

Se le echa encima, cortándole con un fuerte abrazo No me dejes, por favor, sólo puedo confiar en dos personas y tú eres la única que tengo cerca.

"2 personas ¿quién más hay a parte de mí?" No pasa nada…

Al final, Rukawa consigue calmarse. El resto del equipo consigue entrar en el gimnasio después que los profesores hayan conseguido echar, bajo amenaza de expulsión, a la multitud de chicas histéricas que se habían vuelto a agolpar en la puerta. Empieza el entrenamiento con total calma. Ni siquiera Sakuragi hace ningún comentario sobre lo ocurrido fuera…

Dentro del gimnasio, a parte del equipo y el entrenador, hay sólo 4 chicas: Ayako, Haruko y sus dos amigas, las tres últimas calladas e inmóviles, de pie, al lado de las banquetas.

De pronto, la puerta del gimnasio se abre y entra alguien: es una persona de estatura más bien pequeña (poco más de metro y medio), el pelo muy largo y que viste uniforme de chico. Los jugadores del Shohoku siguen su entrenamiento sin inmutarse, hasta que esa persona se acerca a Haruko y pronuncia con voz femenina y aire sombrío:

¿Eres Haruko Akagi?

Se gira hacia ella Sí.

El tiempo parece ir a cámara lenta. Rukawa y Sakuragi se vuelven para escuchar las primeras palabras pronunciadas por la chica desconocida, pero no les da tiempo de parar su reacción ante la respuesta de Haruko. Al instante que dice "sí", la otra chica le pega un tremendo puñetazo en toda la cara. Haruko cae al suelo; le sangra la nariz y rompe a llorar. Akagi y Sakuragi se abalanzan sobre la chica para agarrarla pero alguien se les avanza: Rukawa coge a la chica por la cintura, la carga y echa a correr, después de haber gritado su nombre.

"¡Kikyo!"

Abre de un golpe la puerta del gimnasio y se la lleva corriendo mientras la chica no deja de agitarse y patalear mientras grita.

¡Kaede! ¡Suéltame desagradecido de mierda! ¡Kaede, me cago en la puta! ¡Déjame ir! ¡Suéltame idiota!

Su voz se aleja rápido. Hisashi se queda paralizado por un momento pero echa a correr tras ellos, seguido al instante por Sakuragi, mientras que Akagi se queda con su hermana junto a todos los demás, confiando que Sakuragi dará con la bestia que ha pegado a Haruko.

Hisashi y Hanamichi corren sin parar hacia la playa, aunque ya no se ve a Rukawa por ningún sitio. Sakuragi se para y coge el brazo de Mitsui con fuerza.

Muy cabreado ¿Dónde coño están?

Se libra violentamente de Sakuragi ¡Y yo qué sé!

Lo mira con tono amenazante y muy cabreado Tú eres su amigo ¿no? Alguna idea tendrás.

Con tono serio y amenazante Sí. Pero sólo te llevaré hasta él si me das tu palabra de que me dejarás hablar a mí primero "maldita sea ¿quién cojones es esa chica? ¿por qué se llaman por el nombre? Kaede, merezco una explicación"

Nervioso e irritado Vale, vamos.

Se echan a correr en dirección a la cancha de basket de la playa, intentando no ser vistos al llegar por Rukawa y esa tal Kikyo… No hay duda de que están allí: se oyen gritos des de dos calles más abajo. Hisashi asoma la cabeza. Rukawa está sentado en el suelo con Kikyo sentada encima de él, intentando librarse de sus brazos que la sujetan con fuerza para que no se mueva. De repente, ella se calma un poco. Rukawa se aparta hacia su izquierda y le coge con fuerza un brazo mientras le gira la cara hacia él.

Muy enfadado ¡Me cago en la puta Kikyo! ¿Se puede saber porqué coño lo has hecho?

Ella le mira le mira con ira en los ojos y le da un beso en los morros. Rukawa la aparta con firmeza pero muy cariñosamente, cosa que provoca que Hisashi salte de su escondite, infinitamente ofendido y herido. Sakuragi sale detrás de él y se plantan ambos en un lado de la cancha. Kikyo y Kaede se miran el uno al otro sin reparar en ellos.

Abofetea a Kaede ¿Que qué coño he hecho? Kaede, eres un desgraciado de mierda.

Con lágrimas en los ojos Pe… pero…

Le agarra la camiseta, furiosa Dime Kaede ¿a quién llamaste ayer cuando no podías más? ¿Cuando esa maldita Haruko repartió tu número de móvil como si fueran pastillitas a la salida de una rave? ¿Cuando no había nadie que pudiera escucharte y comprenderte? ¿A quién recurriste cuando creías que estabas solo? ¿Eh? Dime, ¿quién cogió esa misma noche un avión des de París para protegerte? ¿No lo sabes? Pues la que está allí siempre que lo pasas mal: ¡yo! ¡Kikyo! ¡La imbécil de tu hermana!

Mitsui lanza un grito entre la sorpresa y una alegría inmensa ¿Hermana?

De prono, Kikyo repara en los dos chicos que están atónitos de pie a un lado de la cancha.

Estalla en cólera ¡Tenías que ser hermana de este mamonazo para hacerle algo así a la pobre Haruko! Se abalanza sobre ella pero se sorprende cuando Kikyo se levanta, levantando a la vez la mano, amenazante

Arrogante y rabiosa Tú mejor te callas Hanamichi Sakuragi, no te creas que no te tengo ganas a ti también.

Gruñe entre dientes Maldita…

Sakuragi se abalanza sobre ella dispuesto a pegarle, pero Rukawa le agarra el brazo tan fuerte que se empieza a retorcer de dolor.

Le mira a los ojos, muy serio Toca a mi hermana, Sakuragi, y eres hombre muerto.

Dirigiéndose a Kikyo ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

Por mi hermano. Porque esa Haruko y todas las tías que llevaba detrás no paraban de torturar a Kaede y él ya no podía más. Juramos protegernos el uno al otro y antes se va a romper mi vida que mi promesa.

Sakuragi se queda muy impactado por las palabras de Kikyo y deja de hacer fuerza, por lo que Rukawa le suelta el brazo. Luego se vuelve hacia su hermana y le da un abrazo.

¡Cielo santo Kikyo! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan impulsiva?

Ríe forzadamente Fácil: tu te quedaste la altura, yo los sentimientos.

La besa en la mejilla ¡No te pases!

En esto, reparan en que ambos no se parecen absolutamente en nada. Sakuragi y Mitsui empiezan a mirarles como si fueran piezas de museo para ver algo en ellos que les haga pensar en que comparten padres.

Sin inmutarse Somos gemelos, de óvulos diferentes. Nuestros padres son como la noche y el día.

Insultante ¡Pues podrían haber repartido mejor!

Se gira para Sakuragi señalándole con el dedo, amenazante ¡Tú!

A su puta bola Además, ¿por qué llevas uniforme de chico?

Se gira para su hermano Es lo único que he encontrado en casa que me valiera…

Gira a Kikyo cogiéndola por los hombros, visiblemente preocupado Por favor, Kikyo, dime que no te has escapado del internado otra vez.

Seria Kaede, no me he escapado del internado otra vez…

Mitsui no se lo puede creer. Que Rukawa tenga una hermana tan… peculiar… a la vez le sorprende y le divierte enormemente ¿otra vez?

Sin apartar la mirada de su hermano Me han echado.

No se lo puede creer ¿Echado? ¿Por qué? En voz baja ¿No te habrás cargado a alguien?

Le mira frunciendo el ceño No. Por esto.

Kikyo se levanta la camiseta hasta la altura del sostén. Mitsui y Rukawa se quedan atónitos mirando fijamente lo que descubre debajo de la ropa, mientras Sakuragi aparta la vista, rojo de vergüenza.

¿Q… Qué es esto?

Seiryu.

Acerca un dedo y le acaricia el inmenso tatuaje de un dragón que le atraviesa la barriga des del ombligo hacia el pecho (aunque no pueden ver el final porque no se ha levantado del todo la ropa) ¡Es genial!

Irritado Hisashi, ¿te quieres callar? Se vuelve hacia su hermana Dime que es tinta… de la que se va.

Fríamente Yo no digo mentiras. Mira a Mitsui, completamente entusiasmado con el tatuaje Ahora ya entiendo porqué a mi hermano le gust…

Le tapa la boca instantáneamente ¡Cállate niña!

De pronto, Kikyo repara en Sakuragi, que ya se atreve a mirarla, aunque no mueve ni un músculo.

Michi está entusiasmado Kikyo ¿continúa más arriba?

Mirando a Sakuragi Sí, pero no te lo puedo enseñar con este aquí.

Apretando los puños ¿Yo? ¿Qué pasa eh? Ellos también son tíos.

Sin quitarle la vista de encima Sí, pero Kaede es mi hermano y además los dos son…

Kaede le vuelve a tapar la boca ¡Kikyo! ¿Quieres callarte? ¡Anda, vayamos a casa!

Se levanta y se tapa, sin quitarle el ojo a Sakuragi No. Tengo que hablar con este.

Irritado ¡Eh! ¡Que tengo un nombr…

Kikyo le arrastra por la camiseta por el paseo sin que él ose decir nada. Cuando están un trozo lejos de la cancha, se gira y le mira a los ojos.

¿Te gusta Haruko, verdad?

Avergonzado Eh…

Tengo un plan para que la consigas…

No la deja terminar ¿Y tú qué sacas?

Se sube a un banco y acerca su cara a la de Sakuragi Que deje en paz a mi hermano.

Pero en este momento el tiempo parece detenerse en el paseo. Sakuragi se sonroja por la proximidad, cara a cara con Kikyo, mientras ella no puede evitar notar que algo se le encoge en el estómago. Kikyo le cuenta su plan con todo detalle, sin separarse de él ni un centímetro. Sakuragi lo oye todo sin moverse tampoco y accede a su plan.

Le extiende la mano ¿Amigos?

Se la aprieta Está bien. Amigos. Pero que conste que no te perdono…

Le interrumpe Tú no tienes hermanos.

¿Eh?

Le estrecha la mano muy fuerte No me entiendes, ¿quién iba a protegerle a parte de mí? ¿acaso tú ibas a parar solo a Haruko y a las demás?

Baja la cabeza mientras Kikyo le suelta la mano No… supongo que no la mira a los ojos Está bien, volvemos a empezar, pero si la vuelves a tocar…

Mueve la cabeza Eres idiota Hanamichi Sakuragi.

Kikyo baja del banco y se larga caminando cabizbaja hasta perderse en las calles de la ciudad. Hanamichi no osa moverse del sitio: le acaba de dejar de piedra. En su cabeza, Kikyo imagina el resto de la conversación que no se ha producido.

" - Eres idiota Hanamichi Sakuragi.

¿Por qué idiota?

Porque eres un buen tío y no haces más que perder el tiempo con una simplona que no se da cuenta que el chico de quien se ha encaprichado es gay y, en cambio, se deja perder a alguien como tú."

Capítulo 19 Aguas tranquilas llevan tormentas


	19. Aguas tranquilas llevan tormentas

Capítulo 19 Aguas tranquilas llevan tormentas

Haruko Akagi llega a la escuela muy temprano. Ayer recibió una llamada de alguien que tenía que verla urgentemente.

Flash Back

Residencia de los Akagi ¿quién es?

Dudosa E… esto… estoy en la clase de Haruko y… ayer pasó algo que querría contarle ¿le puedes decir que venga al instituto media hora antes de las clases?

Extrañado ¿Quién eres?

Apresurada Gracias.

Kikyo cuelga el teléfono con el corazón apresurado. Sus padres están al caer y ya sólo le queda aguantar la bronca que le van a echar para tener un día redondo. De hecho, ella misma se ha pasado la tarde convenciendo al director del instituto Shohoku para que la acepte como alumna aun a mitad de curso (lo cierto es que, con sus notas, no le ha costado mucho, pero aún así…). Ha sido un día muy largo.

Resopla ¡Ahora viene lo peor!

Fin del Flash Back

Haruko cruza el patio. Alguien la observa des de detrás. Se acerca a ella por la espalda y le da un toquecito, a la vez que le habla.

Muy suave No te asustes, por favor.

Haruko se gira y, evidentemente, se da un susto de muerte ¡Tú! Se tapa la cara, que aún le duele del puñetazo ¿Po… por qué?

No la deja acabar. Agacha la cabeza ¡Lo siento! Por favor, me gustaría hablar contigo.

Dudosa B… bueno… esto ¿de qué quieres hablar?

Le hace un gesto y se sientan las dos. Suspira Verás… primero tenía que explicarte… La mira Lo siento Haruko, sé que no eres mala persona… aunque tú y yo somos muy diferentes y seguramente no nos llevaríamos bien… verás, mi hermano… aunque parece que no le afecte nada, mi hermano, Kaede… él se da cuenta de las cosas y se agobia mucho cuando las chicas están tan pendientes de él…

Se limita a escucharla, interesada…

… el otro día, cuando me llamó… ¡estaba tan mal! Y salió tu nombre y… ¡lo siento, soy demasiado impulsiva! Luego Kaede me lo explicó bien… me contó que tú ni siquiera usaste el número y…

Baja la cabeza avergonzada y le coge la mano ¡Perdóname Kikyo!

Sorprendida ¿Eh?

La mira A mí tu hermano me gusta de verdad pero… también es cierto que le estoy muy encima… y supongo que le he agobiado tanto o más que las otras…

Para sorpresa de Haruko, Kikyo le sonríe Sakuragi tiene razón, eres más de lo que pareces a simple vista. No me extraña que le gustes tanto…

Abre los ojos de par en par ¿Qué yo le gusto a Sakuragi?

Ríe cínicamente No me digas que no te habías dado cuenta…

Se sonroja Bueno, sí, un poco…

"No sabes la suerte que tienes" Esto… ¿qué hora es?

Se mira el reloj Las 8 en punto.

Se levanta de un salto ¡Mierda!

Kikyo empieza a correr; quiere llegar a clase antes que nadie y sentarse en su silla. ¿La razón? Lleva el uniforme del instituto Shohoku: la falda y el suéter, igualita que Haruko, como una "niña buena", y con el pelo recogido con una cinta negra que enrolla una trenza larguísima. ¡Le da una vergüenza que se muere! Haruko se queda de pasta de moniato: no entiende nada, ¿por qué se irá Kikyo corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, dejándola allí tirada? Pero Kikyo, que mira a todos lados menos hacia delante, no se da cuenta de que alguien se le acerca pensando en las musarañas, y ambos chocan estrepitosamente.

Cae de culo al suelo ¡Ah! ¡¿Podrías mirar por donde andas! Se levanta frotándose el culo, intentando aliviar el piñazo

¿Ki… Kikyo? Hahahahaha

Le mira airada ¡Mierda! ¡Mitsui! ¡Cállate de una puta vez! Él se parte el culo de risa ¿Te quietes callar? ¡Joder Mitsui! Le empuja ¡Cállate! Empieza a reír también ¿Tan fea estoy?

De repente, habla detrás de Kikyo, sorprendido por el cambio en su aspecto Estás preciosa.

Se vuelve sonrojada Sa… Sakuragi…

Se sonroja también y se rasca la cabeza Hehehe… bueno, es que… no te había visto nunca con falda…

Irónica ¬¬ Hasta ayer no me habías visto nunca…

Llega de pronto, por detrás Idiota.

Da un bote al oír la voz de Rukawa Grrr… maldito kitsune… Kikyo vuelve la cabeza y le mira con ira E… Esto… ¿qué tal Rukawa? ¿Bien? Pues ala, a clase…

Sakuragi se va sin dar tiempo a los demás a decir nada. Haruko también se va a clase y Kikyo y los dos chicos se quedan un momento sin decir nada, tras lo cual empiezan a partirse de risa.

Mitsui se seca una lágrima de risa Este Sakuragi… ¡es la ostia!

Se pone serio y le aprieta la mano Me voy a poner celoso Hisashi.

Se pone colorado, mirando a todo su alrededor Ka… Kaede…

En tono de broma ¡Vaya par! ¡Iros a un motel!

Los tres se van a clase entre risas y coñas.

"Da gusto estar con Kikyo. Con ella Kaede y yo podemos comportarnos tal y como nos sentimos, sin tener que disimular. Es un descanso tenerla aquí."

Después del entrenamiento, Rukawa y Sakuragi tienen que quedarse a limpiar el gimnasio. Al principio no se dicen nada, pero Sakuragi nota que hay algo que preocupa a su compañero.

De mala gana ¿Qué te pasa?

Saliendo de su ensimismamiento ¿Eh?

¿Estás preocupado por algo?

Se queda callado, sin decir nada ¿cómo se habrá dado cuenta este imbécil? Es… "¿Se lo vas a contar? Kaede, eres estúpido, en serio" ¿qué quieres con mi hermana?

Abre los ojos, sorprendido ¿Que qué? ¿Es eso lo que te preocupa?

Le mira serio, mintiendo como un bellaco Claro.

Se sonroja Bu… Bueno, nada… que seamos amigos. Lo mismo que quieres tú con Michi, supongo…

Rukawa se queda clavado en el suelo. "Pobre de ti" piensa, pero no lo dice. Sakuragi no tiene ni idea de lo que quiere Rukawa con Mitsui, ni la sombra de una idea… y así está todo bien, muy bien.

Siguen limpiando un buen rato. Cuando terminan, ambos se cambian. Hablan poco, sobretodo de Kikyo (es lo único sobre lo que están más o menos de acuerdo) y algo de basket. Sakuragi se va caminando a su casa y Rukawa va a coger su bici. Pero, de pronto, alguien le pone una mano en los ojos, se le pega al cuerpo y le besa el cuello.

Con voz grave Te he echado de menos.

Su pelo se eriza y un escalofrío le recorre la espalda Hi… Hisashi… ¡Nos van a ver!

Sonríe No hay nadie. Le quita la mano de los ojos y descansa la barbilla sobre el hombro de Rukawa Pero podríamos ir a un sitio más tranquilo… ¿hay alguien en tu casa?

Sube a la bici y le indica a Mitsui que se siente en el sillín detrás de él Sólo Kikyo… y a ella le da lo mismo.

¬¬ ¿Te crees que podrás llevarme ahí?

Rukawa no contesta. 5 minutos después van en dirección a su casa: Mitsui sentado en el sillín, agarrado por debajo, y Kaede pedaleando y moviéndose arriba y abajo delante de él. Mitsui empieza a sentirse acalorado. Su campo visual sólo llega a alcanzar el culo de Rukawa subiendo y bajando delante de su cara. Se muerde el labio, realmente le está poniendo mucho. Lentamente, se suelta de los hierros de debajo del sillín y conduce sus manos a las caderas de Rukawa. Le agarra suavemente pero firme. Un escalofrío recorre el cuerpo de Kaede y el calor se empieza a expandir por todo su ser. Piensa que él también se está poniendo mucho, que como no lleguen pronto a casa… que como no lleguen… como… no… lleguen… ¡se lo tira ahí mismo!

Por suerte, Rukawa consigue ver, al fondo de la calle, la verja de su casa. Empieza a pedalear a toda leche hasta llegar y cruzar la verja. Atraviesan el patio como una bala y ambos saltan de la bici, dejándola caer estrepitosamente delante de la entrada. Rukawa busca frenéticamente las llaves en su bolsillo, mientras Mitsui le rodea por detrás con el brazo derecho y con la otra mano le coge el pelo, echándole la cabeza hacia atrás y besándole el cuello apasionadamente.

Intentando zafarse de él ¡Ay! ¡Espera que entremos Hisashi!

Sigue besándole …

Ha encontrado las llaves. Las saca del bolsillo e intenta abrir la puerta Por favor, venga,… Hisashi ¡para ya!

Con voz ronca No puedo, no controlo mi cuerpo.

Consigue zafarse de él. Abre la puerta y ambos entran. Rukawa lo mantiene apartado poniendo un brazo entre los dos Espera un momento ¿vale? Hacia el comedor ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien? No hay respuesta. Se vuelve hacia Mitsui y levanta una ceja Parece que Kikyo no está…

Le agarra por la cintura muy fuerte ¡Que bien! Le planta un beso en toda la boca

Se asusta un poco "¿des de cuando es Hisashi tan fogoso?" e… espera… intenta zafarse de él oye…

Se para, de repente, extrañado ¿qué te pasa?

Se libra de su abrazo y empieza a subir la escalera en dirección a su cuarto Verás… es que hoy… ¡estás rarísimo! ¿qué te ocurre? Normalmente no eres así… tan…

Se sonroja avergonzado ya… ya sé que no soy tan lanzado pero… cruzan la puerta del cuarto de Rukawa. Éste se sienta en la cama y Mitsui se apoya en la ventana …es que nos han interrumpido tantas veces que…

Sonríe, pero no dice nada

Se sonroja más aún Además… tu casa… me recuerda algo que… se siente incapaz de continuar, así que mira a Rukawa y se limita a sonreírle

Se pone un poco colorado, aunque no mucho. Se tumba en la cama con los brazos detrás de la cabeza, muy tranquilo Viste los vídeos de la estantería de abajo ¿eh?

Está como un tomate de rojo Eh… esto… yo no quería… ¿por qué coño tienes eso? "Mierda, no puedo creer que lo hayas dicho en alto. Idiota, idiota, idiota."

Abre la boca sorprendido por el atrevimiento de la pregunta. Tras un instante de silencio, se sonroja un poco y habla Bueno… A lo mejor tú nunca habías pensado en ello pero… yo hace tiempo que tengo ciertos instintos y…

Sin cortarse un pelo A ver tío, yo también me hago pajas pero… ¿con jugadores de basket?... ¿tíos?

Se le escapa un poco la risa por lo absurdo del tema, pero también se siente algo ofendido A mí nunca me han gustado los coños Hisashi.

Las palabras salen de su boca sin control, ni siquiera piensa lo que dice ¡Joder! Así que, des del principio, cada vez que me tocabas el culo ¡¿te empalmabas!

Se levanta, súper mosqueado ¿Eres imbécil o qué? ¡Yo no soy tan fácil!

¡Ja! Pero te gustaba ¿a qué sí?

Se acerca a Mitsui y le empotra contra la ventana Lo mismo que a ti, ¿o no recuerdas haberme besado?

Con ira ¡Pero yo no me hacía pajas pensando en ti!

Con más ira aún Pero el otro día bien que te lo pasaste ¿no?

"Jaque mate Michi". Baja la cabeza y se sonroja El otro día fue la ostia.

Pone la cara a la altura de la de Mitsui y le da un beso Si quieres, hoy puede ser mejor.

Mitsui coge la cara de Rukawa entre sus manos y se empiezan a besar, de pie, al lado de la ventana. Mitsui le hace girar, poniendo a Rukawa contra la ventana y acercándose mucho a él, aprisionándolo entre el cristal y su cuerpo. Rukawa empieza a alargar la mano hacia su derecha, hasta dar con el interruptor que hace bajar las persianas. El ruido metálico hace que Hisashi se separe un poco de Rukawa para ver la persiana bajar tras él. Rukawa se queda inmóvil, apretando el botón de la persiana hasta que ésta está del todo bajada. Ambos se miran a los ojos. Sin mediar palabra, Rukawa se dirige hacia la mesilla al lado de su cama y enciende una pequeña lámpara en forma de carpa que proyecta las medias lunas de sus escamas en la pared. De repente, siente un fuerte agarre en su brazo y Hisashi le echa sobre la cama. Rukawa queda en posición perpendicular, medio sentado medio echado, apoyándose sobre los codos, mirando a Mitsui con una ceja arqueada y mordiéndose el labio inferior pícaramente.

Mitsui se queda de pie ante él, se quita la camiseta y la deja caer al suelo. Rukawa se incorpora, quedando sentado en la cama justo frente a él. Alarga una mano hacia arriba, mientras con la otra le agarra por el costado, y empieza a acariciarle el torso mientras le da pequeños y suaves besos alrededor del ombligo. Hisashi echa la cabeza hacia atrás y se muerde el labio para ahogar su respiración demasiado acelerada. El corazón le late a toda velocidad: casi parece que vaya a salírsele del pecho. En su cuerpo nota los finos dedos de Rukawa que se deslizan por su torso y su espalda, acariciando su piel ardiente, y sus suaves labios que se pasean sin vacilar por todo su vientre.

Rukawa desliza su mano para abajo y saca la lengua, lamiendo el ombligo de Hisashi en dirección descendiente hasta llegar a la costura de sus tejanos, mientras que con las dos manos le acaricia con fuerza el culo y le acerca a él. Los pulgares de Rukawa recorren la costura de los tejanos de Hisashi de atrás hacia delante, hasta llegar al botón de los jeans y empezar a desabrocharlos; en un movimiento rápido, los 4 botones se desabrochan, dejando ver los boxers verdes de Hisashi. Éste agarra la camiseta de Rukawa y se la quita, mirándole a los ojos totalmente acalorado y sonrojado de excitación. Con una mano en el hombro de Rukawa lo tumba en la cama, mientras que con la otra le acaricia la entrepierna por encima de los tejanos, notando la dureza del miembro de Kaede.

Respira entrecortadamente, al igual que Rukawa, cosa que le excita todavía más. Se tumba a su lado, le acaricia la mejilla y le besa. Rukawa rodea a Mitsui con sus brazos sin dejar de besarle, mientras éste intenta desabrocharle los tejanos. Al fin lo consigue, pone sus manos en la espalda de Rukawa y las desliza por entre los tejanos y los boxers de su amante, besándole más apasionadamente aún, jugando con la lengua dentro y fuera de su boca. Rukawa pone una de sus manos en el torso de Mitsui y empieza a pellizcarle un pezón. Hisashi ahoga un pequeño grito en la boca de Kaede y le responde con un suave pellizco en el culo. Rukawa se desliza para abajo y le quita los tejanos a Hisashi mientras le acaricia el pezón con la punta de la lengua. Rojo contra rojo.

Mitsui acaba de desembarazarse de sus pantalones dando un par de patadas. Rukawa se levanta un poco y se echa a lo largo de la cama, arrastrando a Hisashi encima de él. Éste empieza a darle un largo y cálido beso mientras le baja los tejanos hasta las rodillas. Luego se pone a la derecha de Kaede y termina de quitárselos, deslizando sus dedos por todo su cuerpo. El torso de Rukawa sube y baja agitadamente al compás de su respiración. Mira a los ojos a Mitsui y se acerca para darle un beso en el mentón e ir descendiendo por su cuello hasta llegar otra vez a los pezones.

Con voz ronca ¡No pares! Le pone una mano en la cabeza y acaricia su pelo Nunca pensé que haría algo así contigo…

Rukawa levanta la cabeza de su torso y le manda callar con un beso, mientras sus manos se deslizan por su cuerpo hasta quitarle los boxers. Mitsui se pone muy colorado, un calor increíble le invade y siente que va a explotar. Rukawa hace subir su mano lentamente por la parte interior del muslo de Hisashi, hasta llegar a acariciar sus testículos. Hisashi baja sus manos hacia Kaede y le quita a su vez los boxers. Empieza a acariciarle el pene con una mano mientras desliza la otra por en medio de su espalda. Ambos vuelven sus cuerpos para quedar frente a frente y se besan apasionadamente mientras se acarician y se dan placer el uno al otro.

Mitsui arde por dentro, igual que su amante, mientras piensa que está viviendo la mejor experiencia de toda su vida. Se siente venirse, como a punto de estallar por dentro y por fuera.

Con voz ronca y entrecortada Ka… e… de… me… me voy a venir…

Susurrándole al oído Genial, creo que yo también.

Ambos chicos aumentan el ritmo de sus caricias y la reacción no se hace esperar. El líquido blanco y caliente resbala primero entre los dedos de Rukawa y, poco después, por la mano de Mitsui, manchando las sábanas de la cama de Kaede. Los dos exhalan un suspiro de placer y se abrazan el uno al otro, quedando en medio la prueba irrefutable de lo vivido entre ambos. Rukawa recuesta su cabeza sobre el pecho de Mitsui y cierra los ojos mientras éste se queda mirando los dibujos que proyecta la lámpara en la pared, con una amplia sonrisa en los labios.

Capítulo 20 Yo también voy a tenerte


	20. Yo también voy a tenerte

Capítulo 20 Yo también voy a tenerte

Han pasado alrededor de 40 minutos des de que ambos chicos se quedaran abrazados en la cama de Kaede. Mitsui se ha dormido plácidamente, abrazando a su amante con fuerza. Por su parte, Rukawa se mantiene despierto, acariciando y observando todos los rincones del cuerpo de Hisashi.

De repente, la puerta del cuarto de Kaede se abre, sin que a éste le dé tiempo de tapar sus cuerpos desnudos con la sábana. Kikyo entra en la habitación y, al verlos, se apresura a cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Histérico ¡Me cago en la puta, Kikyo! ¿Es que en Francia no llaman a la puerta antes de entrar? ¡La madre que la parió!

Hace señas para que se calle. Susurrando ¡Shhh! Kaede cállate que no vengo sola…

Susurrando ¿Qué? ¿Quién está ahí detrás? Señala la puerta

Susurrando, sin atreverse a decirlo Esto… es… Hanamichi Sakuragi.

Se levanta de pronto y se pone cara a cara con su hermana ¡¿Qué has traído a casa a ese idiota de Sakuragi!

Le tapa la boca. Susurrando ¡Cállate! ¡Y tápate por el amor del cielo!

Susurrando ¡Vete a tomar por culo Kikyo!

Susurrando, medio en broma, medio picada Eso a ti, que te gusta ¿o ya te han dado? señala a Hisashi con la mirada

Se sonroja muchísimo y se pone delante para que Kikyo no le vea No ¿vale? Y además ¿a ti que te importa?

Susurrando No, nada. Yo sólo quería unos vídeos de basket para Sakuragi.

Susurrando ¿Míos? ¡Y una mierda!

Susurrando Mira Kaede, no me jodas ¿eh? Voy a salir y bajaremos al comedor. Os vestís, coges un par de vídeos, bajáis y se los presto a Sakuragi ¿estamos?

No puede resistir la mirada de su hermana ¿Tanto te gusta ese imbécil?

En voz alta ¿Y a ti qué más te da?

Kikyo abre la puerta y sale rápidamente, cerrándola tras de sí. Al otro lado, Sakuragi intenta disimular que estaba intentando oírles sin conseguirlo. Kikyo le sonríe (es muy gracioso) y le lleva al comedor. Se sientan en el sofá.

Suspira Bueno, ¿te gusta mi casa?

Algo impresionado ¡Ya ves! ¡Es enorme! ¡Hasta tiene piscina! Y por no hablar de lo de dentro…

Riéndose por debajo de la nariz Pse… no es gran cosa. Sólo la manera que tienen mis padres de intentar compensarnos por no estar nunca en casa.

Se pone serio Pareces triste…

Algo melancólica No. Ya no. Antes me importaba, pero des de que me mandaron a estudiar a Europa ya no me afecta. Sé que nos quieren, aunque no sepan demostrarlo… levanta la cabeza y se ríe Ahora la verdad es que es un descanso…

Extrañado ¿Un descanso?

Le coge la mano ¡Claro! Si estuvieran ellos no te habría podido traer.

Se sonroja y el corazón empieza a latirle fuertemente por el atrevimiento de la chica …

Le deja la mano, se levanta y se echa a reír Ha ha ha ¿Te apetece tomar algo?

Sakuragi suspira. Aún está sonrojado E… esto… ¿tienes algún refresco?

Abre la puerta de la nevera del minibar, al otro lado del comedor A ver… ¿Gatorade, Sprite, Nordic Mist…?

Con los ojos abiertos de par en par Sprite, por favor.

Kikyo saca una botellita de Sprite y se la da a Sakuragi. Éste le da un trago largo y se quedan un rato en silencio.

Mientras tanto, en el cuarto de Kaede, éste ha conseguido despertar a Hisashi (su trabajo le ha costado) y contarle entre besos lo que ocurre.

Sorprendido ¿Quéééé?

Mosqueado Pues eso, que no se le ocurre nada más que traer a ese inútil de Sakuragi. ¡Y suerte que estoy que sino…!

Estalla en carcajadas Ha ha ha… Tu hermana… Ha ha ha… ¡Es la ostia! Ha ha ha….

Le agarra airadamente por los hombros y le sacude para que pare de reírse ¡No te rías capullo! ¡No tiene puta gracia!

Secándose un par de lágrimas de la risa Venga Kaede, no te pongas así, tu hermana ya sabe lo que hace. Empieza a vestirse Además yo de ti no me metería con los gustos de nadie…

Se empieza a vestir también. Con ira ¿Qué quieres decir con esto, eh? ¿Tienes algo que objetar sobre mis gustos?

Se ríe de él Por suerte, nada.

Se levanta de la cama, coge un par de vídeos y abre la puerta Capullo.

Le agarra del brazo con fuerza y sale detrás de él Kaede, pudiendo hacerlo, tu hermana no te ha juzgado. ¿Por qué te crees con derecho a opinar sobre sus elecciones?

Abre la boca, pero no tiene la razón y lo sabe. Hace una mueca Tienes razón. Mierda, tienes toda la razón… pero es que ese tío es un torpe imbécil y un creído de mierda…

Le besa en la mejilla Y tu un hermano celoso horroroso. Anda, a ver que excusa le ha colado Kikyo, que me da que en eso es una experta…

Suspira como con pesar ¡No lo sabes tú bien!

Mitsui no acaba de entenderle pero decide no preguntar. Su pasado también es algo oscuro y, por lo general, no le gusta que la gente husmee sin su consentimiento.

Cuando entran en el comedor, parece que a Rukawa vaya a darle un ataque: des de la puerta pueden ver a Sakuragi en el sofá, de espaldas a ellos, totalmente espachurrado y bastante sonrojado, mirando abajo, y parte de la espalda de Kikyo subiendo y bajando tras el respaldo del sofá. Kaede se lleva una mano al estómago y agarra con la otra el brazo de Mitsui con tanta fuerza que empieza a arañarle. La conversación no da a entender otra cosa que lo que pasa por la mente calenturienta del chico.

Sonrojado Eres increíble ¿sabes?

…

Suspira ¿Así que esto es lo que te enseñaron a hacer en Francia? He he he…

…

Con cara de depravado Bueno, aquí también lo hacemos,…según tú, hasta tu hermano lo hace… alarga una mano para abajo pero nunca había visto a nadie hacerlo así.

En la puerta, rojo de rabia. Hablando entre dientes Yo a ese tío me lo cargo…

Atónito, no se lo puede creer. Susurrando Cálmate.

Fuera de sí. Entre dientes Le mato.

Levantándose del sofá con un porro en la mano ¡Ya está! Juer, me ha costado horrores… Se gira para la puerta ¿Qué hacéis aquí los dos?

Suelta el brazo de Mitsui, justo al tiempo que Sakuragi se vuelve, de manera que no lo ve ¿Q…qué hacías?

En plan azafata del 1 2 3 Un porro.

Va de enteradillo Kikyo ya me ha dicho lo que hacías arriba… pero no pensaba que fumarais eso… ¿nadie os ha dicho que es fatal para el cuerpo?

Entre dientes, sin creérselo aún Ki… Kikyo ¿Qué le has contado?

Disimulando a las mil maravillas Pues eso, que os estabais fumando unos petas arriba y por eso hemos bajado, para que recogieseis. Pero tranquilo, Hanamichi no se lo va a contar a nadie…

Se sonroja. "Me ha llamado Hanamichi" Claro. Yo no…

Pasando de él Pero… ¿y eso Kikyo? ¿Tú por qué has hecho uno? ¿Es que fumas o qué?

Ofendida ¿Yo qué voy a fumar? ¿Te crees que me sobra el dinero?

Silencio sepulcral ¬¬

… además, mi cuerpo es un templo.

Sakuragi la repasa con la vista y, sin querer, se le escapa un inoportuno ¡Ya ves!

Encendido de rabia ¡Serás cerdo! ¡Cómo te acerques a mi hermana te la cargas pervertido!

Mitsui le agarra por el brazo Kaede…

Algo picada Vete a tomar por saco Kaede, que ya soy mayorcita y sé cuidarme sola. Mira a Sakuragi Y tú, ¿quieres esto o qué?

Mira el porro, bastante miserable y algo torcido, que Kikyo sostiene y sonríe No fumo… pero me gustaría tenerlo de recuerdo, si no te molesta… ¡es graciosísimo! Ambos se echan a reír sonrojados

Entre dientes, muy bajito Puto fetichista de mier…

Le aprieta el brazo Kaede, vamos, no seas así.

Suspira Está bien.

Se dirigen al centro del comedor y se sientan cada uno en una butaca reclinable, a la izquierda del sofá. Rukawa deja los vídeos sobre la mesita del comedor.

Queriendo romper el silencio, sin pensar en lo que dice ¿No habrás cogido uno de tus vídeos guarros por error?

Mitsui y Rukawa se quedan clavados en las butacas, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Sakuragi está intrigado ¿Guarros?

Sin enterarse Sí, de basket.

Rukawa alza la voz, rojo como un tomate Cheers leaders, animadoras… de basket.

Piensa un momento Así que… ¿esto es lo que os prestáis? Riendo como un pervertido Pues a mí no me importa si se te cuelan un par de esos…

Dándose cuenta de su metedura de pata "A veces eres un poco idiota ¿no?" Ha ha ha ha… perdón Kaede, se me ha escapado…

"Este Sakuragi es estúpido y Kikyo parece que lo haga apuestas" No importa, pero vigila lo que dices… esto no es Kansas Dorothy. estamos en Japón

Michi y Sakuragi no se enteran ¿Eh?

Rogando una disculpa con los ojos mientras sonríe Lo siento… A los otros dos Código secreto de los hermanos Rukawa hace el signo de la victoria

Tras un segundo de silencio los cuatro se parten de risa. Un par de bromas más. Charlan un rato de basket (Sakuragi insiste en que fumar no es adecuado para los deportistas y que Rukawa y Michi deberían dejarlo). Kikyo se termina el refresco de Sakuragi, bebiendo a morro de la misma botella, cosa que hace sonrojar a los chicos (salvo a su hermano, que ya está acostumbrado el pobre) por su descaro (NdA: en Japón estas cosas no se hacen y además hay mucho tabú sobre todo esto). Pronto se hace de noche: hora de cenar. Sakuragi y Mitsui se van a casa.

Haciendo morros Eres idiota a veces ¿sabes?

Se sienta en el regazo de su hermano y también pone morros Pues anda que tú, Kaede…

¿Por qué te gusta ese tío?

Se sonroja un poco, sorprendiendo a su hermano No sé… tiene carácter, y mala leche. Es impulsivo pero es buena persona y quiso entenderme y perdonarme por lo que pasó… al cabo de unos segundos se pone más colorada y se echa a reír Además… ¡está buenísimo! Hihihihihihi…

¡Venga ya!

Le estira las mejillas Vamos, Kaede, no me digas que no te has fijado en él: ¡pero si está de muerte!

Le hace cosquillas para que le deje en paz ¡Qué va! ¡No es mi tipo para nada!

Le devuelve las cosquillas Claro, y con lo bien puesto que lo tiene todo Michi… Hahahaha

Riéndose Imbécil. La abraza ¡Cómo me alegro de que estés aquí!

Y mientras los dos hermanos hablan entre bromas en su casa, Mitsui y Sakuragi se han separado para seguir cada cuál su camino. Mitsui anda con la cabeza alta y las manos en los bolsillos, suspirando fuerte y sonriendo, zambullido en sus recuerdos de esta tarde. Pero de pronto, alguien se le pone al lado y le da un beso en la mejilla, sacándole de su mundo interior. Algo asustado, Mitsui se vuelve.

Suspirando aliviado ¡Sendou! ¡Pero que susto me has pegado hombre!

Levanta una ceja ¿Te besa mucha gente por la calle?

Se le escapa una sonrisa No… ¡por eso me he asustado!

Le empuja un poco con el hombro ¿Qué haces aquí?

Se sonroja Nada… esto yo…

Mira para atrás, hacia las casas de la zona alta de la ciudad Vaya… entiendo… ¿estabas en casa de Rukawa no?

…

Con un nudo en el estómago ¿Qué… qué habéis hecho?

Se sonroja y aparta la mirada de Sendou Pues…

Se le niegan los ojos Entiendo… Vuelve la cabeza hacia el otro lado

Se vuelve hacia él Se… Sendou… le pone una mano en el hombro pero Sendou no se vuelve

Mitsui puede sentir el cuerpo de Sendou temblar bajo su mano. ¿Es posible que…? No, no puede ser. Sendou, el chico de la eterna sonrisa… no puede estar llorando. Mitsui le agarra el hombro con fuerza para que se vuelva pero Sendou no se mueve, así que Hisashi se pone delante de él e intenta mirarle a la cara, pero Sendou mantiene la cabeza bajada de manera que no le puede ver el rostro. Mitsui le pone una mano en la barbilla y le hace levantar la cara. Rastros de lágrimas mojan las mejillas de Akira Sendou, la eterna sonrisa se ha borrado de su rostro dejando en su lugar tristeza y desasosiego. Mitsui se siente realmente mal. Lo que ha vivido con Rukawa ha sido muy especial pero también lo es lo que siente por Sendou. No puede quitarse a ninguno de los dos de la cabeza. Sabe que les está haciendo daño a ambos y que algún día tendrá que decidir… pero se siente incapaz de hacerlo. Cada vez que está cerca de alguno de los dos siente que el mundo desaparece a su alrededor, aunque no puede saber cuál de los dos le llena más. Sendou le mira a los ojos, todavía lloroso. Mitsui le coge la mano y le acaricia la mejilla con la otra, mientras le da un suave beso en los labios. Sendou cierra los ojos y abraza a Mitsui con su mano libre. Su cuerpo deja de temblar. Al rato cesa el abrazo y ambos empiezan a andar sin soltarse las manos. No hay nadie en la calle ni tampoco en el pequeño parque donde deciden quedarse un rato. Se sientan en un banco, muy juntos. Sendou le rodea con el brazo mientras las mejillas de Mitsui se tiñen de rojo.

Algo triste Esto… Sendou… quería pedirte perdón…

Le mira ¿Y eso?

Sé que no me estoy portando bien… que os estoy haciendo daño y… me siento fatal.

Le sonríe, melancólico Lo sé. Y te entiendo. Rukawa y yo… supongo que nosotros hace más tiempo que descubrimos como somos… es normal que todavía te sientas desconcertado…

Supongo que sí… Empieza a juguetear con el cordón de su jersey Esto… ¿cuánto tiempo hace que…?

Le interrumpe con una risa grave Hehehe Hace años, aunque yo no soy como Rukawa…

Le mira ¿Qué quieres decir?

A Rukawa no le gustan las tías

¿Cómo lo sabes?

Nunca ha tenido novia… además, sólo hay que ver el desprecio con el que mira a todas las que le van detrás, Haruko Akagi incluida…

Pilla por donde van los tiros ¡Qué capullo! ¿Cómo te has enterado?

Sonríe pícaramente Hombre… que una tía rara y encima guapa ostie a la hermana de Akagi en medio de un entrenamiento es algo que corre como la pólvora…

Riéndose Hahahaha… ¡Ya ves! ¡Kikyo se pasó seis pueblos!

…

Se queda un rato sin decir nada y de pronto, se da cuenta Un momento… si a Rukawa sólo le gustan los tíos y tú no eres cómo él entonces…

Cortándole mientras le mira a los ojos Entonces a mí me gusta todo.

Hace una mueca de sorpresa Uuuu… pues ya ves…

Se acerca a su oreja y le susurra Pero ahora sólo me gustas tú, y mucho Le lame la oreja, lo que hace que Hisashi se estremezca Pasa la noche conmigo.

Nervioso E… esto… yo no… con Rukawa no ha pasado lo que piensas, nosotros sólo nos hemos…

Le interrumpe Me lo imagino pero yo sólo quiero que pasemos la noche juntos, aunque no hagamos nada. Yo también voy a tenerte, pero no tengo ninguna prisa.

Sendou le da un cálido beso a Mitsui en la boca, introduciendo su lengua juguetona dentro de la cavidad del muchacho. Pasan un rato besándose, hasta que el frío les hace marcharse del parquecito. Entonces Sendou conduce a Mitsui hasta el nuevo apartamento de su hermana, que se está empezando a mudar a esa zona de la ciudad, aunque todavía vive en su casa. Podrán pasar la noche solos, los dos, durmiendo abrazados, soñando juntos, notando el calor de sus cuerpos entrelazados.

Capítulo 21 La rabia de los Rukawa


	21. La rabia de los Rukawa

Capítulo 21 La rabia de los Rukawa

8:30 de la mañana. El despertador no ha sonado y Hisashi Mitsui abre los ojos en una cama estrecha, rodeado por el calor de los brazos de Sendou, que le ciñen a su cuerpo medio desnudo con firmeza pero también con cariño. El chico todavía duerme, con una sonrisa en los labios, pero una sonrisa diferente a la que suele lucir ante todo el mundo, una sonrisa dedicada sólo a él. Mitsui suspira y se acurruca en el pecho de su amigo, besando su piel cálida y oliendo su dulce perfume que le recuerda al olor de los melocotones.

Pronto empieza a tener hambre ¿qué hora debe ser? Alarga la mano hacia la mesita llena de cajas al lado de la cama y consigue dar con el despertador. Lo acerca a su cara y lo mira. Se queda parado un instante, se frota los ojos y lo vuelve a mirar.

Pega un bote de la cama ¡Mierda Akira, levántate! Le sacude ¿No me oyes? ¡Es tardísimo!

Abre los ojos con dificultad, estira los músculos y vuelve a abrazarle Buenos días. Le da un beso en el pecho.

Cariñosamente, aunque bastante nervioso ¡Vamos tío, que es súper tarde!

Se despereza ¿Qué hora es?

¡Las 8:42!

Abre unos ojos como platos ¡Joder! ¡Es tardísimo!

¬¬ Sí.

Los dos chicos se visten a toda prisa y salen corriendo del apartamento en la misma dirección. Cuando llegan a la altura de la estación, Sendou se desvía para ir a su instituto, no sin antes darle un cálido beso a su amigo y confesarle que ha pasado la mejor noche de toda su vida, mientras le desea que tenga un buen día. Mitsui echa a correr en dirección al Shohoku, a ver si le da tiempo de llegar a la segunda clase…

Llega justo en los 5 minutos de descanso entre clases. Kogure está terminando su sándwich en el pasillo cuando le ve llegar, rojo y jadeante, a su taquilla.

Acercándose ¡Hey Mitsui! ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Sonriendo y rascándose la cabeza Esto… ¡nada! ¡Es que me he dormido!

Sonríe también, pensando en qué puede haber pasado… ¡no le cree para nada! Ya… ¿Y esa sonrisa?

Se sonroja un poco, la verdad es que no puede disimular que se siente muy feliz Hehehe… pues mira, es que estoy de buen humor…

Ya…

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing_

¡El timbre! Más vale que entremos…

Coge sus libros de la taquilla Sí.

Los dos chicos entran en clase. Mitsui se siente un poco incómodo: Kogure a veces parece leerle la mente, pero sabe que puede confiar en él para que le guarde cualquier secreto. Por su parte, Kogure no necesita ningún tipo de explicaciones para saber casi exactamente el por qué de la sonrisa de su compañero.

Mientras, en una de las clases de primero…

Abre los ojos de repente, golpeado por un avioncito de papel. Alzando la voz ¿Pero qué…?

Irritado Señor Rukawa, me parece mal que se duerma en mis clases pero que encima se ponga a parlotear ¡me parece el colmo! El profe pega un puñetazo en el pupitre de Kaede, dándose cuenta al instante del avioncito de papel Vaya… ¿qué tenemos aquí? ¿Es usted aficionado a la papiroflexia?

¬¬ "idiota" No.

Despliega el papel y lee en voz alta "Kaede, esto es un muermo y yo no tengo sueño… ¿Te apetece una peli? Larguémonos después del descanso. Kikyo"

El profesor se pone rojo de rabia y empieza a soltar unos gritos tremendos en medio de la clase, con la consecuencia final de la expulsión de los hermanos Rukawa. Ambos salen por la puerta de la clase arrastrando los pies y Kikyo se sienta en el suelo del pasillo.

Mira dentro por la pequeña ventanilla de la puerta ¿Qué haces? ¡Levántate! ¡No puedes sentarte cuando te castigan!

Se levanta y se limpia la falda con un par de manotazos Pero es que me aburro…

Serio ¿Y por eso haces que nos echen? ¡Qué morro tienes!

¡Venga ya! Pero si tú…

De repente, un profesor se echa a chillar en la clase de enfrente. Kikyo se calla para oírle pero no puede entender nada, hasta que se abre la puerta y sale Sakuragi al pasillo, obviamente castigado de nuevo.

Riéndose ¡Hola!

Sorprendido ¡Rukawa! ¡Los dos! ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

Tan pacha Pues me aburría… y nos he echado.

¿Qué os has echado? Hahahaha…

Kaede, serio ¿Qué has hecho esta vez?

Sakuragi, serio también Nada… me he dormido…

Los tres siguen hablando en susurros un buen rato, hasta que termina la clase. El resto de la mañana sigue más o menos aburrido, sobretodo para Kikyo, que no para de mandar notitas a su hermano del tipo "me aburro", "este tío es un imbécil" o "no hace falta una carrera para saber esto". Y por fin llega la hora de comer. Los del Shohoku han quedado para comer juntos y aclarar estrategias de juego para el nacional y Kikyo decide irse a dar una vuelta por el parque al lado del instituto. Pero cuando está fuera se da cuenta de que se ha llevado la comida de su hermano. Se da la vuelta para traérsela pero él ha sido más rápido y Kikyo se lleva a su hermano por delante, haciéndole trastabillar y casi caerse. En ese momento, un grupo de fans – de – Kaede – Rukawa (trade mark) vuelven sus miradas hacia la chica rara que acaba de chocar con su ídolo. Lo que ven le hace hervir la sangre. Kikyo saca la comida de su bolsa y se la da a su hermano. Kaede le acaricia la cabeza y le da un beso en los labios. Kikyo se va al parque y él se queda en la puerta hasta verla desaparecer por la calle. Pero claro, ninguna de aquéllas miserables e histéricas animadoras sabe que son hermanos…

Faltan 10 minutos para el inicio de las clases y Rukawa está yendo de aquí para allá como un loco.

Le pone una mano en el hombro Kaede ¿qué pasa?

Se gira y le sonríe Hisashi… es, es mi hermana, todavía no ha vuelto de comer…

Preocupado ¿Ha ido sola?

Asiente…

Muy serio, le coge el brazo Vamos a buscarla.

Aparece por detrás ¿Buscar a quién?

Más blanco de lo normal Sakuragi…

Serio Sakuragi, Rukawa no encuentra a su hermana…

Riéndose ¡No te preocupes! Seguro que se ha largado por ahí… Hahaha

Realmente preocupado Mi hermana tiene un don para meterse en líos… y además, nunca se iría sin decírmelo antes.

Se pone serio de repente Yo la busco por la escuela, vosotros ir por fuera.

Los dos chicos asienten y se van al parque al lado del instituto. Mientras tanto, Sakuragi da la vuelta al patio que rodea el edificio… hasta que oye unas voces…

Con tono cínico ¿Os creéis muy importantes? ¡Qué pena! Pobres idiotas, siempre detrás de Kaede como ¡perras en celo!

Irritada ¡No le llames por el nombre puta!

¡Te vamos a dar tu merecido zorra asquerosa!

Muy segura Podéis empezar cuando queráis.

Sakuragi dobla corriendo la esquina del edificio que da al patio posterior del instituto para ver a Kikyo de espaldas a él, delante de cinco chicas visiblemente muy cabreadas. Una de las chicas se abalanza sobre Kikyo para pegarle un bofetón pero ella le estira el brazo y le pega un puñetazo en el estómago, con lo que la chica se desploma llorando en el suelo. Otras dos se acercan para pegarle a la vez. Kikyo retrocede para coger carrerilla. Sakuragi cree que está en problemas y se acerca, pero Kikyo le ve venir.

Tajante No des ni un paso más Sakuragi.

Sorprendido Pero Kikyo…

Le corta Mis batallas las libro yo sola. Si necesito ayuda ya te la pediré. Ahora no te muevas.

Sakuragi se queda quieto en el sitio. Las dos chicas se lanzan sobre Kikyo. No están compenetradas y Kikyo lleva demasiadas peleas sobre sí para que le puedan cinco niñatas histéricas y envidiosas. Aprovechando su poca estatura, Kikyo se agacha y le da un codazo en el estómago a la que tiene detrás, lanzando después el brazo hacia delante para pegarle a la otra. Se incorpora y les pega un puñetazo a la cara a cada una, a una velocidad realmente impresionante. Las chicas se echan a llorar como locas. Kikyo se vuelve desafiante hacia las otras dos. "¿Quién va?" pregunta, pero las chicas arrancan a correr, dejando tiradas a las otras tres compañeras. Kikyo se arregla la ropa y se vuelve para Sakuragi, que está paralizado ante tal espectáculo. Se acerca y se pone a su altura.

Señalando atrás Vaya mierda de pelea… antes de irme a Francia las tías de aquí eran más fuertes…

Los ojos como platos, todavía no da crédito a lo que ha visto…

Se mira el reloj ¡Soy un crack! Todavía nos quedan 6 minutos… Le mira a los ojos ¿No hay premio para la ganadora? ¿Qué tal un beso?

Se pone rojo de vergüenza ¿Eh?

"No es el momento" Hahahaha… Le agarra del brazo y le arrastra hacia clase Vamos, genio de las expulsiones… No seas tan ingenuo. "Aunque ojalá me lo hubieras dado"

Sakuragi sigue a Kikyo hasta la clase, todavía algo colorado y muy sorprendido por su habilidad en las peleas. ¡Tienen tanto en común! Pero hay alguien a quien Sakuragi no puede quitarse de la cabeza: a él le gusta Haruko, des del primer día en que la vio, y eso no puede olvidarlo.

Mientras Sakuragi llegaba al lugar donde Kikyo peleaba contra las cinco fans de su hermano, Mitsui y Kaede llegaban al parque. Rukawa empieza a buscar como un loco a su hermana por todos los rincones del parque. Está realmente nervioso, le sudan las manos y no puede parar de moverse agitadamente de aquí para allá. Mitsui no sabe qué hacer. Quiere calmarle pero no sabe como hacerlo, así que se le acerca por detrás y le agarra por los hombros. Rukawa se queda quieto.

Preocupado ¿Qué voy a hacer?

Le abraza por detrás No te preocupes, seguro que Sakuragi ha dado con ella. Vayamos al instituto a ver si ha tenido suerte.

Con un nudo en la garganta Lo siento, pero la sola idea de volver a perderla me da pánico.

Le gira y le mira a los ojos No pasa nada. Estoy seguro que tu hermana sabe muy bien lo que hace.

Sonríe, algo forzado Depende de cuando… la boca le pierde a menudo.

Se ríe ¡Joder! ¡Es que no os parecéis en nada!

Con mirada triste Puede que por eso la quiera tanto.

Le acaricia la mejilla Vamos… seguro que ya está en clase pensando cosas raras sobre por qué no estás allí.

Sonríe Sí, se le da bien pensar más de la cuenta. Empieza a andar en dirección al instituto

De pronto, una fuerte sensación de remordimiento le sacude por dentro y agarra el brazo de Rukawa para que se detenga Espera.

Extrañado ¿Qué pasa?

Sombrío Ayer, cuando me fui de tu casa… pasó algo y… Le mira a los ojos Sabes que yo no quiero mentirte y…

Lo entiende al instante Te encontraste con Sendou.

Con poco tacto He pasado la noche con él.

Se le niegan los ojos ¿Qué?

Con un tono entre ruego y disculpa N… no… no pasó nada, sólo estuvimos hablando y, bueno… no pasó lo que contigo…

Echa a andar otra vez. Con tono irritado No importa.

Le sigue y le agarra el brazo Oye Kae…

Se aparta de él bruscamente y entra en el instituto Ya hablaremos después. Ahora sólo me importa mi hermana.

Mitsui se queda parado durante unos instantes, con un nudo en la garganta. La situación es cada vez más difícil para los tres y él lo sabe muy bien porque, aunque Kaede y Akira prometieron esperarle, es consciente de que les está haciendo daño a ambos y también a sí mismo. Las dos clases de la tarde pasan con una lentitud casi inaguantable para todos. Finalmente llega la hora del entrenamiento, la oportunidad de hablar con Rukawa, pero cuando Hisashi llega a la cancha, él ya está cambiado y practicando un par de tiros ante las "críticas constructivas de su hermana".

¡Vamos Kaede, deberías hacer tiros más bonitos!

No tienen que ser bonitos, tienen que entrar.

Ya, pero no está de más. A ver, haz un Slam Dunk…

Valeeeeeee….

Rukawa coge carrerilla botando el balón, pega un enorme salto en el aire y se cuelga en el aro metiendo dentro el balón con fuerza. Kikyo aplaude entusiasmada mientras suelta un "no está mal" que intenta esconder su expresión ilusionada. Hisashi entra en el vestuario para cambiarse, ya tendrá ocasión de hablar con Kaede más tarde. Al final del entrenamiento, Sakuragi se dirige a Kikyo y la aparta del resto de sus compañeros de equipo y de la gente que está mirándoles.

Susurrando Esto… oye Kikyo… no quisiera ser impertinente pero…

Asustada, sabe lo que le va a pedir ¿Qué ocurre?

Algo avergonzado Esto… ¿cuándo vas a hablar con Haruko?

Se le hace un nudo en la garganta. Su plan es infalible y lo sabe. Pero no puede hacerlo… aunque tampoco quiere fallarle a Sakuragi Ahora mismo… Estaremos en la terraza.

Los ojos le brillan Muchísimas gracias. ¡Eres un sol!

"No te lo crees ni tú. Lo que soy es idiota". Sonríe forzadamente Gracias.

Sakuragi va a cambiarse y Kikyo le pide a Haruko que vayan a hablar a la terraza del instituto. La chica accede, intrigada por lo que Kikyo quiere contarle. Llegan ambas a la terraza, solas. Haruko se sienta en el suelo y Kikyo da un par de vueltas, hablando de tonterías para darle tiempo a Sakuragi a subir para escucharlas (es parte del plan). Haruko se impacienta y le pide que vaya al grano. Kikyo se sienta y empieza a hablar. Cuando llega Sakuragi, se pone detrás de la puerta para oírlas.

¿Pero por qué?

Avergonzada Pues no sé… él… des de la primera vez que le vi jugar a básket… Yo… Kikyo, no puedo decírtelo ¡eres su hermana!

Ya pero… yo no se lo voy a decir…

Se pone roja como un tomate y niega con la cabeza…

Suspira Está bien… ¿y Sakuragi?

Extrañada ¿Sakuragi qué?

¿No te gusta?

Suspira No sé… es un buen amigo y un gran jugador de…

La corta Haruko, te estoy preguntando si te gusta, si le quieres como a mi hermano.

Sinceramente No. Para mí es sólo un amigo…

Hunde la cabeza entre los brazos. "No puedo hacerlo"…

Kikyo ¿qué pasa?

La mira, con lágrimas en los ojos Prometí a Sakuragi que conseguiría que salieses con él… pero no puedo. No voy a hacerlo. No si a estas alturas no sientes nada por él.

Ki… Kikyo…

No puedo hacerlo Haruko. Sé que seguramente le estoy fallando pero…

¿Por qué…?

Se levanta Porque no puedo traicionarme a mí misma. Porque no puedo ponértelo en bandeja de plata si no sientes nada por él… porque yo sí le quiero.

Kikyo echa a correr hacia la puerta de la terraza. Haruko se queda clavada en el suelo, infinitamente sorprendida por la confesión de Kikyo. Pero cuando ésta abre la puerta, ve la cara de rabia de Sakuragi, que escuchaba detrás. Kikyo echa a correr escaleras abajo con el chico pelirrojo siguiendo sus pasos. Consigue alcanzarla en la puerta del instituto.

La agarra por el brazo para que se vuelva ¡Kikyo!

Quiere apartarse ¡Suéltame! ¡Me haces daño!

Con ira ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me has traicionado? Creí que se lo dirías…

Dándole la espalda todavía ¡Te he dicho que me sueltes!

Furioso Yo confiaba en ti. ¿Por qué no se lo has dicho?

Se vuelve furiosa, con lágrimas resbalándole por todo el rostro Ya lo has oído ¿no? No se lo he dicho ¡por que te quiero!

Se queda muy sorprendido, por lo que suelta el brazo de la chica Yo…

Oye un rugido de moto detrás suyo y se dirige allí corriendo ¡Tetsuo!

Para la moto ¡Preciosa! ¿Qué te ocurre?

Sube a la moto ¿Puedes llevarme a casa?

Reacciona, y corre hacia la moto ¡Espera, Kikyo!

Kikyo se agarra a la chaqueta de Tetsuo, indicándole que arranque. La moto se aleja y Sakuragi se queda solo en medio del patio de entrada al instituto. "Esto no puede quedar así". Sakuragi echa a correr en dirección a la casa de los Rukawa, esperando encontrarla allí a su llegada. Pero en vez de esto, se encuentra a Mitsui llamando a la puerta insistentemente.

Extrañado ¿Sakuragi? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Jadeando por el esfuerzo ¿Está Kikyo?

Vacilante No creo… llevo aquí un rato y no ha llegado aún…

Jadeando todavía ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces?

Intentando disimular Esto… nada… es que Rukawa y yo hemos peleado por… por el entrenamiento y…

Se lo traga como un ingenuo Claro… le has ganado y ese cabezota se ha enfadado…

"Que Buda te conserve este espíritu de niño" Eso es…

Pasa de él y empieza a gritar hacia la casa ¡Rukawa! ¡Sal maldita sea! ¡Es tu hermana!

Abre la puerta al poco rato, muy nervioso ¿Qué pasa con mi hermana?

Casi histérico Tío, hemos discutido y se ha subido a la moto de un macarra y…

Mitsui también empieza a preocuparse ¿Un macarra?

Sí, ese Tetsuo que iba contigo…

Serio Está bien, Tetsuo no le hará nada, no es mal tío. ¿Dónde han dicho que iban?

Más nervioso cada vez Le ha pedido que la trajese a casa…

Sale de su ensimismamiento Creo que sé dónde está…

Sakuragi le pone una mano en el hombro Rukawa, yo… lo siento… Kikyo y yo…

Echa a correr Me da igual imbécil.

Sakuragi y Mitsui echan a correr tras él. Pronto llegan a una pequeña cancha de básquet en la que, a lo lejos, se ve a una chica tirando pedradas contra una de las canastas mientras grita.

Llorando de rabia ¡Aaah! ¡Esta es por Haruko! Una piedra toca el aro ¡Esta por Sakuragi! Otra piedra ¡Esta por que no le quiere! Otra más ¡Y ésta…! Va a tirar otra, esta vez con más fuerza. Los chicos ya casi están allí ¡… ésta por que no me quiere!

Kikyo lanza la otra piedra con tanta fuerza que algo en el hombro le da un enorme pinchazo de dolor. Lanza un terrible alarido y cae al suelo. Sakuragi echa a correr e intenta agarrarla pero ella le mira, con lágrimas en los ojos, y se echa para atrás evitando que la toque. Rukawa llega tras él y le aparta de su hermana.

Preocupado ¡Mierda Kikyo! ¿Pero qué has hecho?

Aguantando el llanto Kaede, me duele el hombro…

Sakuragi hace para acercarse pero Rukawa le aparta ¡Quita! A su hermana A ver… Le quita la chaqueta del uniforme: el hueso del hombro se le ha salido un poco Te has dislocado el hombro.

Apretando los dientes Estoy lista.

Rukawa se pone detrás suyo y le coge el brazo con una mano y el hombro con la otra. No es la primera vez que su hermana se disloca un hueso y al final ha aprendido a ponérselos a sitio. Los demás le miran atónitos. Rukawa cuenta a tres y presiona hacia abajo con la mano del hombro, poniendo el hueso en su sitio. Kikyo deja escapar un alarido de dolor que aterroriza a los otros dos chicos. Intenta ponerse en pie, pero se desmaya enseguida. Rukawa se agacha para cogerla en brazos.

Parándole, muy serio No. Yo voy a llevarla.

Mirando a Sakuragi con odio Y una mierda imbécil. Esto ha sido culpa tuya…

Le corta, con los ojos negados Por favor…

Rukawa se aparta. No es capaz de decirle que no. Sakuragi carga a Kikyo en brazos y la lleva hasta su casa. Se siente realmente mal por todo lo ocurrido y por haber sido tan duro con ella porque, en el fondo, no ha sido del todo sincero. Des de que apareció Kikyo sus sentimientos empezaron a cambiar: le sigue gustando la hermana de Akagi, pero Kikyo ha empezado a ser alguien especial. Al llegar a casa, Sakuragi deja a Kikyo en su cama y no se mueve de su lado en todo lo que queda de tarde. Mientras tanto, en la habitación de al lado, dos chicos deberán resolver sus problemas.

Capítulo 22 La discusión


	22. La discusión

Capítulo 22 La discusión

Tras cerrar la puerta de la habitación de Kikyo, que duerme custodiada por Sakuragi en su cama, Kaede Rukawa se dirige a su propia habitación y se sienta en la cama, hundiendo la cabeza entre sus brazos. Mitsui entra detrás de él y cierra la puerta. Se acerca a él y le pone una mano en el hombro, intentando tranquilizarle.

Queriendo consolarle Vamos Kaede, no te preocupes. Seguro que tu hermana…

Le corta con brusquedad, apartando la mano de su hombro No me preocupa Kikyo. No es la primera vez que le sale un hueso de sitio por un ataque de rabia. No sabe controlar sus emociones… un momento de silencio tenso … como tú.

No puede creer lo que ha oído ¿Qué?

Le mira a los ojos, con rabia No sé si te das cuenta, pero tu incapacidad para controlarte me está haciendo sufrir.

Baja la cabeza avergonzado Lo sé. Y lo siento.

Está muy enfadado, o más bien dolido con él ¿Lo sientes? ¿Qué sientes? ¿Por qué habrías de sentirlo? ¡Si debes estar en el cielo: vienes a mi casa y te desahogas conmigo, ¡y luego vas y pasas la noche con él! ¡La ostia! ¡No podría haberte salido mejor!

Le duele lo que le dice, y más por que hay algo de verdad en ello No me grites, por favor. Además, Sakuragi puede oírte y…

Baja el tono Me da igual. No creo que pueda hacerme más daño del que tú me estás haciendo.

Aprieta el puño Tú también me haces daño.

Se levanta y va hacia la ventana No, ¡si encima la culpa va a ser mía!

Se acerca, con la cabeza bajada Yo no he dicho eso. Asumo mi culpa y sé que es solo mía. Pero también te pido que me entiendas.

Enfadado Que te entienda. ¿Y qué quieres que entienda? ¿¡Que te gusta jugar a la puta y a la ramoneta con dos tíos que están locos por ti?

Le mira a los ojos, a punto de llorar ¡No! ¡Esto no es así! A mí no me gusta jugar con vosotros. No estoy jugando y odio no saber a quién quiero.

Se calma un poco ¿Qué quieres decir?

Le coge la mano, suavemente Mira Kaede, todo esto es nuevo para mí. Yo… antes nunca había… le mira de nuevo a los ojos y las lágrimas empiezan a resbalar por sus mejillas No quiero haceros daño. Es lo último que querría. Me gustáis los dos… me gustáis mucho… pero no sé a cuál de los dos quiero, de quién estoy enamorado.

Las palabras de Mitsui golpean con fuerza el interior de Rukawa, borrando todo rastro de enfado o enojo. No puede reprocharle el estar hecho un lío; él mismo lo estuvo hace tiempo, cuando descubrió su verdadera sexualidad. Kaede aprieta con fuerza la mano de Mitsui y se le acerca muy lentamente para lamerle las lágrimas como un día le había hecho él y darle suaves besos en los labios, justo antes de abrazarle intensamente.

Serio pero muy suave Está bien… Sé que no lo haces adrede, aunque sigue doliéndome.

Se separa de su abrazo y le mira No sabes cuánto lo siento… yo…

Le corta, hablando muy bajito Ya sé que te dije que te esperaría… pero esta situación me hace sufrir mucho y a veces creo que no voy a poder…

El llanto de Mitsui ahoga sus palabras. Hihashi estalla en sollozos y lágrimas mientras se deja caer al suelo de rodillas y se abraza a las piernas de Kaede.

Hablando entrecortadamente ¡No! ¡No! ¡No me dejes!... Por favor… ¡no me dejes! Yo… yo sin ti… ¡por favor! Kaede ¡no me dejes!

Le acaricia el pelo Mitsui yo… se le niegan los ojos. No puede seguir

Sigue llorando ¡Por favor! … ¡Kaede no me dejes! Yo… dame… dame un par de semanas… Te prometo que… pero, por favor… ¡no me dejes!

Se agacha y le besa Está bien, está bien… No voy a dejarte. Me gustas mucho Mitsui. No quiero perderte… pero me gustaría saber que solo estás conmigo…

Mitsui le responde con un beso muy suave y cálido. Empiezan a besarse en el suelo, primero muy suavemente y luego cada vez con más y más pasión. Mitsui es incapaz de quitar sus manos de la cara de Kaede, al que besa con fuerza mientas las lágrimas siguen resbalando por sus mejillas. El otro muchacho le seca las lágrimas con suaves caricias y empieza a deslizar sus manos por el cuello de Hisashi, hasta llegar a la chaqueta del uniforme. Se la empieza a quitar muy lentamente, disfrutando de cada caricia, de cada contacto con el calor de su cuerpo. Mitsui no deja de besarle, introduciendo su lengua en la boca de Kaede, jugando con sus labios, acariciándole el cuello con las manos. El chico de ojos azules mete sus finas manos por dentro la camiseta de su amante, tocando con suavidad su firme torso, cada rincón de su fibrado cuerpo, subiéndolas por su espalda, tan suave, tan caliente. Mitsui enreda sus dedos en el pelo de Kaede, haciéndole echar la cabeza hacia atrás para poder besarle el cuello y la nuez a placer y empezar a deslizarse con la boca por su cuerpo. Le quita la camiseta con rapidez, para volver a bajar por su torso a besos, lamiendo y mordiendo cariñosamente todo cuanto encuentra a su paso. Kaede empieza a emitir pequeños gemidos de placer sin poder evitarlo. Mitsui continúa besando su pecho. Le echa hacia atrás para que se tumbe en el suelo y le mete un dedo en la boca a fin de ahogar sus gemidos mientras sigue besándole y mordiéndole sensualmente el abdomen. Kaede le lame y le mordisquea el dedo con pasión y le estira la camiseta hacia arriba para quitársela. La excitación de ambos es máxima, como reflejan sus propios cuerpos en el desgraciado momento en que alguien golpea la puerta del cuarto de Kaede.

Se quita el dedo de Mitsui de la boca, ante la decepción de éste ¿Quién va?

Sin atreverse a entrar Esto… Rukawa, tu hermana se mueve mucho… me preocupa… creo que no está bien…

Se levantan y se ponen sus camisetas, arreglándose un poco ¡Voy!

Rukawa hace ademán de abrir la puerta pero Mitsui le detiene, señalándole el bulto que ambos exhiben entre las piernas. Kaede se sonroja. Va hacia el armario y coge un jersey que se ata alrededor de la cintura. Mitsui hace lo propio con la chaqueta del uniforme, cosa que, como mínimo, consigue disimular sus reacciones. Los dos chicos salen de la habitación y siguen a Sakuragi hasta la habitación de Kikyo. La muchacha está sudando y retorciéndose en la cama. Kaede se arrodilla a su lado y le coge la mano mientras los otros dos chicos se quedan delante de la cama, visiblemente preocupados.

Besa a su hermana en la frente Vamos, vamos Kikyo… es sólo una pesadilla…

Kikyo empieza a agitarse mucho más, a la vez que suelta plañideros gemidos. Kaede intenta calmarla; le acaricia el pelo y la sujeta para que pare de agitarse, pero Kikyo no se despierta. Su hermano se agacha y le da un suave beso en los labios. Los dos otros chicos quedan algo chocados por tal muestra de cariño entre hermanos, pero lo cierto es que llevan haciéndolo toda su vida del modo más inocente. Por fin, Kikyo para de moverse y abre los ojos.

Mirando a su hermano Kaede… me duele el hombro.

Le sonríe No pasa nada. Ahora voy a llamar al médico de mamá para que se pase ¿vale?

Asiente con la cabeza y vuelve a cerrar los ojos…

Se levanta y va para los otros dos chicos Bueno… ya es un poco tarde así que, si queréis podéis iros a vuestra casa…

Sakuragi, muy seguro Yo me quedo.

Kaede le mira sorprendido ¿Cómo?

Con un nudo en la garganta Esto ha sido culpa mía. Quiero estar a su lado hasta que esté bien.

Mitsui, muy serio Yo también me quedo.

Kaede se sonroja ¿Qué?

Se sonroja un poco también Estoy preocupado por tu hermana…

Algo nervioso Oye, no podéis quedaros así… sin avisar a vuestros padres ni nada…

Ambos sacan los móviles y sonríen…

Con pesar por Sakuragi Valeee… total, mis padres están de viaje… así no estaremos solos… Voy a llamar al médico.

Mitsui le sigue Yo haré algo de cenar.

Sakuragi vuelve a sentarse al lado de la cama Yo me quedo contigo. Le coge la mano a Kikyo, que se ha vuelto a dormir Lo siento tanto… soy un imbécil. Yo… no sabía que te gustara. Le besa la mano ¿Sabes? Eres la primera persona des de que conocí a Haruko que me hace dudar de mis sentimientos… ¡Estoy hecho un lío! Pero hoy no pienso dejarte sola…

Sakuragi sonríe tristemente mientras observa a la chiquilla tendida en la cama, con la cara sofocada por el calor, que de tanto en cuanto deja escapar plañideros gemidos de dolor y le aprieta inconscientemente la mano, puede que pensando que es su hermano, puede que deseando que sea él. Mientras tanto, en el piso inferior, Rukawa llama por teléfono al médico de la familia para que se pase cuando pueda, antes de cenar. Cuelga el teléfono y se dirige hacia la cocina, dónde Mitsui intenta preparar algo de comer, o por lo menos encontrar los utensilios para empezar a hacerlo… aunque sin mucho éxito.

Se le acerca por detrás y le coge por la cintura ¿Qué haces?

Se sobresalta momentáneamente Esto… intento encontrar el wok para hacer un poco de yakisoba NdA Yakisoba fideos fritos… pero en esta cocina hay de todo y ¡no puedo encontrar nada!

Se echa a reír Hahahaha espera… Abre un armario y saca el wok y los utensilios para cocinar Toma.

Los chicos empiezan a cocinar el yakisoba tan bien como saben y como pueden. Lo sirven en una bandeja grande y la tapan para que no se enfríe. Prácticamente seguro de que Sakuragi no dejará sola a su hermana, Kaede se acerca por detrás a su amigo, que está limpiando el wok, y le mete las manos por debajo de la camiseta. Mitsui se sobresalta, pero se calma rápidamente cuando el chico más alto empieza a besarle y morderle suavemente el cuello, ascendiendo hasta el lóbulo de la oreja. Empieza a lamérsela a la vez que desliza sus manos por su espalda y vuelve a subirlas por su torso para pellizcarle cuidadosamente los pezones. Mitsui se apoya en el mármol de la cocina con una mano, mientras desliza la otra hacia atrás para acariciar lentamente el sexo de su amante por encima de los pantalones. Su excitación crece a medida que nota endurecerse el objeto de sus caricias y las manos de su amante acariciarle el cuerpo y descender hasta la costura de sus pantalones. Mitsui levanta la mano y la introduce por dentro los jeans y los boxers de Kaede, empezando a masturbarle con mucha suavidad. El otro muchacho ahoga un gemido de placer mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras mete su mano dentro los pantalones y la ropa interior de Mitsui y le devuelve las caricias con ternura. Mitsui se desabrocha los pantalones para permitir mayor libertad a las caricias de Kaede y hace lo mismo con los jeans del otro muchacho para poder tocarle mejor. Kaede para un momento y vuelve a Mitsui, besándole con pasión. Le arrastra a besos hacia el baño para culminar ahí sus caricias. Una vez dentro, le apoya contra la puerta y le baja los pantalones y los boxers, dejando su intimidad al descubierto. Agachado como está, Kaede empieza a dar suaves besos en el sexo de Mitsui, que respira agitadamente todavía sin poder creer lo que su amigo está a punto de hacerle. El chico de ojos azules empieza a acariciarle el pene con la lengua hasta que se lo mete por completo en la boca, empezando a succionarlo. Es la primera vez que hace algo así, pero sus vídeos secretos han sido una buena ayuda y no va del todo desencaminado en sus caricias. Mitsui echa la cabeza hacia atrás, reprimiendo sus gemidos y desliza una mano hacia abajo, para posarla en la cabeza de Kaede. Le acaricia el pelo mientras sigue con la mano los movimientos rítmicos de éste. Pronto la estimulación se hace irresistible y Mitsui le pide que se aparte antes de que se venga. Pero Kaede le ignora permitiendo que el chico derrame el blanco y caliente líquido dentro de su boca. El muchacho de ojos azules lo traga con gusto ante la mirada de estupefacción de su amante. Mitsui se agacha dispuesto a hacer lo propio, pero el otro chico le detiene con un beso apasionado. Acompaña su mano hasta su pene para que continúe lo empezado en la cocina mientras sigue jugando con la lengua dentro de la boca de Mitsui. Éste prosigue con sus caricias y Kaede no tarda en venirse. Siguen besándose un rato, tras lo cual se adecentan antes de que llegue el médico a ver como está Kikyo. Antes de salir del baño, Mitsui detiene a su amante por el brazo.

Sonrojándose ¿Por qué no has querido…?

Le sonríe Quiero que lo hagas cuando estés preparado, cuando te salga de dentro… no por devolverme nada.

Mitsui le besa con cariño. Cuando está con Kaede siente que no cabe dentro de sus ser de felicidad. Si no fuera por Sakuragi y por el estado de Kikyo, estallaría en gritos y risas por lo tremendamente bien que se siente en ese momento. El médico no tarda en llegar y se pone a visitar a Kikyo, tras haber echado a los tres chicos del cuarto. Sakuragi se pasea arriba y abajo del pasillo poniendo de los nervios al chico de ojos azules.

Le agarra, irritado ¡Quieres parar de una vez!

Nervioso No puedo… es que me sabe tan mal…

Sin nada de tacto Es lo mínimo pero es mi hermana así que déjame estar preocupado a mí ¿no?

Sin dejar de agitarse…

En este momento suena un móvil en el mueble del pasillo. Sakuragi va para cogerlo, pensando que es su madre preocupada porque todavía no la ha llamado, pero al acercarse ve que no es el suyo.

Coge el móvil de Mitsui y se lo acerca, leyendo el nombre de quién llama sin querer ¿Sendou móvil? ¿Para qué te llama ese capullo?

Rukawa le mira sin decir nada, pero con muy mala cara…

Agarra el móvil violentamente ¿Y a ti que te importa? contesta a la llamada, mientras se va al piso de abajo para hablar con tranquilidad Hola… ¿cómo estás?... Claro… hasta que su voz se pierde

Sakuragi está algo contrariado por la extraña escena, pero no se da cuenta de nada Oye… si eso… yo voy a llamar a mi madre ¿vale? No tardo nada…

Triste Haz lo que quieras…

El chico pelirrojo se aparta un poco para hablar con su madre. Kaede se deja caer en el suelo, apoyando su espalda contra la pared, hundiéndose en una profunda tristeza acompañada del amargo sabor de los celos al tener que compartir con otro a la persona que más ama en el mundo a parte de su hermana.

Capítulo 23 Los otros


	23. Los otros

Capítulo 23 Los otros

Sakuragi cuelga el teléfono después de discutir brevemente con su madre intentando convencerla de porqué esta noche no irá a dormir a su casa. Se acerca a Rukawa y se sienta a su lado. La verdad es que el zorro siempre le ha caído como una patada en el culo pero igualmente le sabe mal haber hecho sufrir a tanta gente con su estúpido comportamiento.

En tono de disculpa Soy un capullo.

Sin inmutarse Vaya novedad…

Picado ¡Oye! No te pases… estoy intentando disculparme…

Muy serio No es conmigo con quien tienes que hacerlo…

Desanimado Ya lo sé… a Kikyo le debo mucho más que una disculpa… pero a ti también te la debía…

"Es idiota, pero no tiene la culpa de que yo esté así" Gracias.

En este momento, el médico sale de la habitación y les comunica a los chicos que el estado de Kikyo no es grave, en parte gracias a la intervención de su hermano. Le da unas cajas de medicamentos a Kaede y le explica cómo tiene que dárselos. El muchacho agradece al doctor todo lo que ha hecho por su hermana y le acompaña a la puerta. Mitsui sale de la cocina colgando su móvil. Se producen frías miradas por parte de su amante, ante lo cual el chico mayor baja la cabeza a modo de disculpa. Rukawa se siente mal, ha quedado en darle un par de semanas y no es capaz ni de soportar una tarde, de modo que saca fuerzas de su interior para esbozar un amago de sonrisa e invitar a los chicos a parar la mesa mientras él va a buscar a su hermana.

Empezando a poner la mesa ¿Qué le has hecho?

Mitsui se pone muy nervioso ¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?

Sigue poniendo los vasos como si nada No sé… creo que está más raro de lo normal ¿no?

Despistando No sé porqué lo dices…

Algo intrigado ¡Anda ya! Eres su mejor amigo… si hasta yo me doy cuenta es imposible que a ti se te pase que está… no sé… ¿deprimido?

Aparece por la puerta del comedor, apoyada en su hermano. Con toda la mala leche del mundo Es que hay alguien que juega a dos bandas…

Nervioso y confundido ¡Kikyo! ¿Estás bien?

Sonríe Sí, gracias Sakuragi…

"Vaya, me ha llamado por el apellido… ¿por qué me sabe tan mal?" Pero… ¿Qué quieres decir?

No sabe de qué va Que ya no me duele tanto…

Sonríe por la confusión No… lo decía por lo de jugar a dos bandas…

Kaede deja a su hermana sentada ante la mesa y Mitsui empieza a servir el yakisoba. Se sientan los cuatro. Kikyo le dirige a Mitsui, sentado enfrente de ella, una mirada de reprobación, y gira la cabeza hacia Sakuragi, a la derecha del chico mayor.

Muy cínica Verás… mi hermano sale con alguien…

Kaede abre los ojos como platos ¡Kikyo! ¡No te consiento que…!

Sigue en su tónica ante la mirada intrigada del chico pelirrojo ¡Cállate! siguiendo con su relato Y esta persona…

Muy inocente ¿Rukawa tiene novia?

Sonríe cínica, enviando furtivas miradas a Mitsui Algo así… pero "Hitomi" no lo tiene tan claro y está entre él y otro… NdA: Kikyo hace un juego de palabras en japonés: Hi es la primera sílaba de Hisashi, to es la partícula de conexión que significa y, y mi es la primera sílaba de Mitsui. Es decir, que la supuesta novia de Kaede se llama "Hi y mi", o sea, que le dice exactamente a Sakuragi quien está saliendo con su hermano, aunque él es totalmente incapaz de enterarse

Sorprendido Vaya… yo… este… es lo que le pasa a él, o sea que no sabe que decir A lo mejor es que no conoce lo suficiente a los dos como para elegir…

Sonríe con todo el corazón, mirando directamente a Mitsui Seguramente… aunque espero que se decida por mi hermano. La verdad es que me cae muy bien y me gustaría tenerla en la familia…

Todos se echan a reír menos Kaede, que pasea los palitos por el plato tremendamente avergonzado por lo que ha dicho su hermana ante la persona a la que quiere, pero enormemente aliviado por su franqueza y sus buenas intenciones. Suspira algo más alegre y propone que él y Mitsui recojan la mesa mientras Sakuragi sube otra vez a Kikyo a la habitación. Cuando se quedan solos en la cocina, Kaede se arma de valor para preguntar qué es lo que han hablado con Sendou por teléfono.

Nervioso y algo cansado de discutir ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

Le coge la mano cariñosamente No te preocupes, no voy a enfadarme… es sólo que necesito saberlo…

Intentando no herirle Pues… me ha agradecido haberme quedado con él la otra noche y… va a venir mañana por la mudanza de su hermana…

Sin enfado, aguantando el dolor que le produce la situación Y has quedado con él.

Asiente con la cabeza Daremos una vuelta… y supongo que querrá saber lo que he hecho hoy…

Extrañado ¿Le has dicho que estabas conmigo?

Le mira a los ojos, con un nudo en la garganta Que me gustéis los dos no significa que quiera mentiros…

Sonríe cariñosamente Lo sé. Y es algo que me gusta mucho de ti, aunque duela un poco… Pero supongo que a ti también te afecta…

Suspira Más de lo que creéis…

Adivinando por dónde van los tiros Hisashi… Kikyo se ha pasado, perdónala, ella…

Sonriendo, aunque algo triste Tu hermana sabe hacer que duela… abraza al chico moreno aunque luego te lame las heridas con cariño…

Le devuelve el abrazo Es su especialidad, pero me alegro de que te guste… ella es…

Le mira a los ojos La persona más importante en tu vida, lo sé, y me alegro de que sea como es. Le da un beso en los labios ¿Subimos y le das los medicamentos?

Asiente, con una sonrisa en los labios Sí.

Repara en algo, de repente ¡Ah! Por cierto, Sendou me ha dicho que te dijera que espera que lo de Kikyo no sea nada…

Sorprendido ¿Y eso? ¿Es que la conoce?

Encoge los hombros Sólo de oídas, creo. Pero es lógico que se preocupe por ti… has sido su rival más digno hasta ahora…

Sonríe irónicamente ¿Estás hablando de básket?

Le besa en la mejilla ¡Por supuesto mal pensado!

Los chicos empiezan a subir las escaleras cuando oyen a Kikyo gritar des de su cuarto. Kaede aprieta el paso y se echa a correr escaleras arriba, entrando violentamente en el cuarto. Kikyo está en la cama, tapándose con la sábana hasta la nariz mientras Sakuragi sostiene un vaso de agua y la mira con mala cara. Dos o tres cajas de medicinas se encuentran esparcidas por encima de la cama. La escena es de lo más cómica.

Berreando mientras se tapa la boca con la sábana ¡Apártate de mí! ¡Ya te he dicho que no pienso meterme esa droga asquerosa en el cuerpo!

Intenta ser paciente ¡Vamos Kikyo no seas cría! Esto no es ninguna droga, son las medicinas que te ha mandado el médico…

Coge los medicamentos y empieza a tirarlos contra Sakuragi ¡Antinflamatorios! ¡Analgésicos! ¡Antibióticos! ¡No me digas que no son drogas!

Aprovechando que tiene la boca abierta, le mete las pastillas dentro ¡Traga! Le tapa la boca para que no las escupa ¡Ni se te ocurra escupirlas!

Intenta escupirlas pero no puede ¡Mñsgññmss!

Muy serio Si las escupes no seremos amigos ¿estamos? Le hace beber un poco de agua para que se las trague Así me gusta…

Se las traga muy a su pesar ¡Ya! ¡Seguro! Tienes un don para que te gusten las cosas más idiotas… Se echa en la cama y se tapa con la manta Vete a la mierda.

Se vuelve para los otros dos chicos que observan la escena des de la puerta ¿Pero qué coño le he hecho?

Kaede se acerca y se sienta en la cama, quitándole la manta a Kikyo Esta niña odia las medicinas. Dice que contaminan su cuerpo y se niega a tomarlas. Tú la has obligado así que ahora se ha enfadado contigo Le sonríe a su hermana

"La has cagado, Kaede". Kikyo entra en cólera ¡No te atrevas a trivializar mis creencias y no te consiento que te rías de mí! Coge rápidamente el vaso de agua y se lo hecha encima a su hermano ¡Iros todos a la mierda!

Kikyo está imposible. Su hermano es el único que la ha visto así antes y ya se lo toma con filosofía pero los demás no saben como reaccionar. Sakuragi se pone de los nervios y sólo se le ocurre una manera de calmar a la chica. Sorprendiendo a sus compañeros, el chico pelirrojo abraza a Kikyo en medio de todo el alboroto que esta está armando. Por un instante todo se queda en silencio. A Kikyo parece que se le para el corazón y los otros dos chicos se quedan mirando pasmados. Sakuragi sigue abrazando a la chica con los ojos cerrados pero, lejos de calmarla, Kikyo empieza a enfurecerse y se desembaraza violentamente de su abrazo.

Mirando a Sakuragi con rabia No quiero que me abraces por compasión, ni para calmarme, ni para nada que no sea quererme. Buenas noches. Se tumba en la cama, dispuesta a dormirse

Las palabras de Kikyo le han entristecido Lo… lo siento…

Con los ojos cerrados Está bien… buenas noches a todos…

Kaede sonríe ante tal muestra de carácter de su hermana. ¿De dónde sacará tanta mala leche? Le da un beso de buenas noches en los labios y sale del cuarto junto a los otros dos chicos. Bajan al comedor y se sientan en el sofá para ver la tele un rato.

Algo incómodo pero muy intrigado Esto… Rukawa…

Mirando a Sakuragi con una mezcla de indiferencia y ganas de partirse de risa ¿Qué quieres?

Un poco sonrojado Tu… tu… hermana se… ¿se ha enfadado conmigo?

Aguantándose las ganas de reírse No te preocupes. Ella es así.

Más sonrojado todavía Po… po… porqué… le mira, pero no se atreve a preguntarle lo que le ronda por la cabeza

Michi se divierte mucho con la escena pero también tiene ganas de saber qué le pasa por la cabeza ¿Qué coño estás pensando Sakuragi?

Se va de la lengua ¿Por qué la besas así?

Los tres chicos se quedan mirando muy incómodos, sobretodo Sakuragi, que se tapa la boca mientras se pone más rojo que su pelo.

Totalmente tranquilo Es mi hermana…

Silencio sepulcral

Extrañado ¿Qué coño os pasa?

Mitsui intenta suavizar la comprometida situación Esto… es que no es muy común que dos hermanos se traten así…

Casi le divierte la historia ¡Venga ya! No hay nada malo en lo que hacemos… si tuvieseis hermanos…

Arqueando las cejas Sakuragi no sé, pero yo tengo un hermano…

Ya… pero no es lo mismo. Nosotros somos gemelos… de repente, cae en la cuenta de que igual no les parece indecente sino otra cosa ¿No estaréis celosos?

Los dos chicos se sonrojan, aunque por personas distintas Hombre… pues sí…

Los tres chicos se echan a reír. Está claro de quién tiene celos Sakuragi, pero lo que ha dicho Mitsui ha sido una confesión oculta dedicada solamente a su amante. Kaede sonríe como no lo había hecho des de hace mucho, contento por haber provocado esos sentimientos en su amigo. Pronto se van a dormir. Sakuragi insiste en quedarse con un futón al lado de la cama de Kikyo y finalmente lo consigue, pese a las dudas de su hermano. Los otros dos chicos pasan la noche en la cama de Kaede, fuertemente abrazados, disfrutando de poder descansar el uno al lado del otro, sintiendo el calor del cuerpo del otro en la propia piel.

Por la mañana, la casa parece un trajín: nunca ha habido tanta vida entre aquéllas paredes. Al final consiguen llegar los cuatro a clase justo a tiempo. Por suerte y sobretodo por el efecto de las medicinas que tanto odia, a Kikyo ya no le duele nada el hombro de modo que no tiene que perderse ninguna clase. Las clases pasan lentamente para todos, hasta que llega la hora del entrenamiento. Kikyo acude para ver jugar a su hermano y a los demás, pero allí se encuentra con alguien a quien todavía no conoce personalmente.

Acercándose a él con curiosidad ¿Eres Yohei Mito?

Se vuelve hacia ella, poniéndose colorado al instante Pues sí… ¿nos conocemos?

Sonríe muy complacida por la reacción del muchacho Sólo de oídas. Soy Kikyo Rukawa.

Sorprendido ¡Vaya! ¡Así que tú eres Kikyo! Sakuragi me ha hablado de ti…

Y a mí de ti…

Avergonzado Pero eres más guapa de lo que pensaba…

"Este chico sabe hablar muy bien" ¡Anda ya! Mientes muy mal…

Se ríe de corazón Ha ha ha… Yo no miento nunca…

Los dos siguen conversando animadamente bastante rato, hasta el final del entrenamiento, sin darse cuenta de la mirada celosa de un chico pelirrojo que recibe un par de balonazos en la cara por no estar al caso del juego. Por su parte, el muchacho de ojos azules está cada vez más nervioso por la cita de Mitsui con su rival más temible. Al salir de los vestuarios, el chico mayor se despide de su amigo con un furtivo y breve beso cargado de cariño. Por su parte, el chico pelirrojo se acerca a una pequeña muchacha que sale del baño del pabellón con ropa de calle.

Extrañado ¿Kikyo?

Se vuelve, sonriendo ¿Qué?

¿Por qué te has cambiado aquí? ¿Y tu maleta?

Se la he dado a mi hermano. Odio el uniforme así que suelo cambiarme lo más pronto que puedo… además, hoy he quedado…

Se pone muy nervioso ¿Quedado? ¿Con una amiga?

Despreocupada No. Tu amigo Yohei me ha invitado a una cafetería nueva.

Celoso ¿Y piensas ir?

¡Claro! Mirándose el reloj Oye, me voy, que no quiero hacerle esperar ¿vale? Le lanza un beso con la mano ¡Hasta mañana!

Su cara refleja un fuerte sentimiento de tristeza a medida que la ve alejarse…

Ayako aparece por detrás, testigo de la escena Vaya… ¿quién lo hubiera dicho?

Algo sorprendido ¿Dicho qué?

Que te ibas a colgar de la hermana de Rukawa…

Enfadado consigo mismo ¡Yo no me he colgado de nadie!

Perspicaz Pero te gusta…

Sincerándose Sí…

¿Y Haruko Akagi?

Ella también me gusta…

Le pone una mano en el hombro Pues yo de ti me decidiría lo antes que pueda. Haruko está algo atontada pero Kikyo atrae a todo el mundo, incluso a algunas chicas, o sea que la vas a perder fácilmente si no te espabilas… Le da un golpecito en la espalda y se va

Se sienta en el suelo, hundiendo la cabeza entre las rodillas ¿Kikyo les gusta hasta a las chicas? ¡Hostias Hanamichi, estás bien jodido!

Y mientras el chico pelirrojo se debate en sus dudas entre las dos chicas que le atraen, su compañero de equipo se reúne con el otro chico con el que sale.

Se acerca y le besa en los labios, cuidando de que nadie se de cuenta Te he echado de menos Hisashi…

Sonríe, devolviéndole el beso Y yo a ti…

Cínico No mientas…

Avergonzado Oye, no es mentira… ya sabes que estoy entre dos aguas. Si no echara de menos a alguno de los dos sería muy fácil decidirme.

Saca unas llaves de su bolsillo Está bien… ¿qué te parece si te compenso por mi ausencia?

Los dos chicos se encaminan al apartamento de la hermana de Sendou, pero una duda empieza a dibujarse en la mente del chico de mayor edad. Tiene dos semanas para decidirse y no sabe ni por dónde empezar. Es cierto que con Kaede se siente feliz y relajado, pero Sendou, el chico de ojos extrañamente violáceos y sonrisa perturbadora, le hace sentir enormemente vivo y libre…


	24. La decisión equivocada

Capítulo 24 La decisión equivocada

Sendou y Mitsui entran en el pequeño piso ante la mirada extrañada de una vecina, que les cose a preguntas sobre su procedencia, su edad, sus estudios,… Después de responder muy educadamente a todas las inquietudes de la chismosa anciana, cierran la puerta y suspiran aliviados tras el proceso inquisitorial. Mitsui sonríe, dispuesto a hacer algún chiste a propósito de la situación pero se encuentra de pronto, sin saber como, aprisionado entre la puerta y el imponente cuerpo de su amigo, con sus labios acariciándole el cuello con pasión. El chico mayor cierra los ojos, dispuesto a dejarse llevar por el calor de los besos del muchacho de ojos violetas, que sostiene su cuello con la mano derecha mientras empieza a deslizar la otra por dentro de su camiseta. El sólo contacto con su piel hace estremecerse cada parte de su ser, cosa que su amante no pasa por alto.

Le susurra al oído, muy lentamente ¿Cuánto me has echado de menos?

Notando como sus besos descienden de la oreja a su nuez, enormemente excitado Mucho…

Sonriendo pícaramente Mmm… Hisashi…

Su respiración se acelera ¿Q… qué?

Desliza sus manos hasta el culo del chico, metiéndose por entre sus boxers y su piel ardiente Te comería hasta morir…

Se pone muy nervioso por sus palabras A… Akira…

Por toda respuesta, el chico menor empieza a comerle los labios a su amante, jugando a entrelazar sus lenguas a la vez que le arrastra sugerentemente hacia el sofá. Sendou saca sus manos de dentro los pantalones de Hisashi y le hace tumbarse, quitándole la camiseta para poder acariciar mejor su caliente piel. Hisashi empieza a desabrocharle los tejanos a Sendou mientras le da suaves besos en la boca, notando sus manos recorrer su torso desnudo, estremeciéndose a cada contacto con su piel. El chico mayor sube las manos por el cuerpo de su amante hasta que consigue deshacerse de la camiseta de éste. El sofá es estrecho y apenas caben el uno encima del otro. A Sendou empiezan a fallarle las fuerzas, por lo que se incorpora quedando sentado al lado del otro chico. Mitsui abre los ojos y se sienta para dejar sitio a su amigo. Empieza a mirarle detenidamente. La verdad es que está imponente, sólo con los tejanos entreabiertos, dejando asomar dos dedos de boxers de un rojo oscuro muy sugerente, con el torso descubierto… siente su cuerpo calentarse a cada segundo. Sin poder evitarlo, se muerde el labio, rojo de vergüenza y se hecha para atrás, tapándose los ojos con los brazos.

Enormemente divertido por la reacción del chico mayor ¿Qué te pasa?

Sin osar mirarle ¿Es que no te has visto?

Se mira con curiosidad ¿Tan mal estoy?

Se levanta y se le acerca ¿Estás de coña? ¡Eres el pecado en persona!

Tremendamente excitado por estas palabras Entonces prepárate porque hoy no va a haber dios que te salve…

Sin siquiera terminar de hablar, Sendou se lanza contra el otro muchacho, besándole apasionadamente mientras le despoja con premura de todas sus ropas. Sus caricias son cada vez más intensas y ardientes, al igual que sus besos. Al poco rato, Sendou vuelve al chico mayor de espaldas a él y empieza a recorrer su espalda con los labios, intentando ubicarse en la posición correcta para hacerle disfrutar del sexo como nunca en la vida lo ha hecho. No obstante, Mitsui se da la vuelta parando al otro chico al adivinar sus intenciones.

Mirándole con una mezcla de cariño y curiosidad ¿Qué pasa Hisashi?

Casi rogando Por favor… todavía no… no estoy preparado…

Le abraza muy tiernamente y le da un beso en los labios. Sonríe No pasa nada. No haremos nada que tú no quieras. Te quiero y no voy a hacerte daño.

Con el estómago encogido Gracias.

No era la respuesta que Sendou soñaba aunque sí la que esperaba. Empieza a besarle de nuevo con mucho cariño y sigue sus caricias con el mismo fin de darle placer a su amante, aunque con distintos medios. Pasan un rato increíble amándose el uno al otro, tras lo cual se quedan tumbados en el sofá, abrazándose mutuamente. Al cabo de un tiempo, Sendou empieza a acariciar los brazos que le acogen con ternura.

La hermana de Rukawa ya está bien ¿no?

Sorprendido Sí… más o menos… ¿cómo lo sabes?

La he visto hoy, cuando te esperaba a la salida del instituto…

Tiene mucha curiosidad ¿Y cómo la has reconocido?

Divertido Hombre… llama bastante la atención… Además, una chica me lo ha confirmado… aunque hay algo que no he terminado de entender…

¿Algo?

Sí, bueno… la chica estaba en la puerta del insti mirándola y cuando le he preguntado se ha puesto colorada…

Besándole en el hombro Es lógico… estás muy bueno…

Se ríe ¡Anda ya! No… lo que pasa es que creo que no se ha puesto colorada por mí sino por ella…

Se incorpora, preso de la sorpresa ¿Por Kikyo?

Mirándole sin tapujos Esa chica… Kikyo… a primera vista no parece gran cosa pero… te atrae nada más abrir la boca… es como un imán para todo el mundo…

Sospechando ¿No te habrás…? Es decir… ¿no te gusta verdad?

Sonríe y le besa Claro que me gusta. Creo que no hay casi nadie a quien pueda no gustarle. Pero no te pongas celoso, yo sólo te quiero a ti…

Mitsui le da un suave beso en los labios, inmerso en una felicidad que jamás había creído posible.

Y mientras todo esto sucede, en otra parte de la ciudad, una chica se encuentra con un joven moreno y muy atractivo en una cafetería que acaban de abrir. Pero la chica no se da cuenta de que alguien ha seguido sus pasos; muerto de celos y de curiosidad un chico pelirrojo intenta observar la cita a través de la ventana pero ante la incapacidad para ver nada, decide irse a su casa cabreado como un mono. La cita va como la seda, se divierten mucho los dos, sobretodo cuando Kikyo deja de hablar de Sakuragi. Por su lado, Hanamichi pasa la peor tarde y la peor noche de toda su vida, sobretodo al llamar a su amigo Yohei a las 10 de la noche y comprobar que todavía no ha llegado. El chico pelirrojo se revuelve en la cama en pleno ataque de insomnio hasta que decide llamar a Yohei a su móvil.

Descuelga el aparato, sumamente sobado ¿Quién…?

Muy nervioso ¿Lo has hecho? ¿Lo has hecho verdad?

Desubicado ¿Hanamichi? ¿Pero qué…?

Se cabrea por momentos ¡Dímelo joder!

Desperezándose ¿Decirte qué? Hanamichi son las 2 de la mañana…

Con un nudo en la garganta ¡Necesito saberlo joder! ¿La has besado verdad?

Entendiéndolo todo Joder Hanamichi… ¿para eso me despiertas?

A punto de estallar ¡Lo sabía! ¡Me cago en…!

Mosqueado No ¿vale? No la he besado. Buenas noches Hanamichi.

Yohei cuelga el teléfono algo cabreado con su amigo. Está claro que ha tenido un ataque de celos pero son amigos: no había motivo para molestarle a esa hora… él jamás le traicionaría y que Kikyo le gusta es algo que salta a la vista.

El día siguiente pasa lentamente para todos. Ya sólo quedan dos días para terminar las clases y los exámenes se hacen eternos y muy estresantes. Todos se dedican a estudiar tanto como pueden, pero hay dos personas con demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para pensar con claridad. Hanamichi no para de montarse paranoias por lo bien que se llevan Kikyo y Yohei, mientras Mitsui se esfuerza para poner en claro sus sentimientos. Finalmente, los exámenes terminan y, ¿cómo no? El batallón de los suspendidos tiene que ir a estudiar a casa de Akagi. Kikyo está invitada pero decide que lo mejor es no ir. No quiere ser testigo de cómo Hanamichi se pone a babear por estar bajo el mismo techo que Haruko y es precisamente lo que hace al no encontrarse la otra chica en el sitio. Pero esa noche, Haruko toma la decisión de confesarle a Rukawa sus verdaderos sentimientos en caso de que apruebe los exámenes de repesca.

El día siguiente se levanta soleado y muy caluroso. Ya no tienen clase, pero Kikyo se dirige igualmente al instituto Shohoku para ver si su hermano y los demás han tenido suerte. Por fortuna, llega justo en el momento en que Ayako anuncia los resultados positivos de los exámenes. Todos estallan en risas y vítores para los sorprendidos aprobados. En la puerta del gimnasio, Kikyo agarra las manos del primero a quien encuentra a su lado: justamente Yohei Mito. Sakuragi está muy feliz por el resultado pero todo se desvanece al ver a Kikyo dar saltos de alegría cogida de las manos por Yohei. Está espléndida: lleva unos pantalones piratas negros con un trozo de ropa rojo rasgado a modo de falda y una camiseta de un grupo de metal europeo tremendamente ajustada. El largo pelo se agita al ritmo de los movimientos de su cabeza. Las botas acaban de darle ese toque salvaje y peligroso que tanto parece atraer a todo el mundo. El chico pelirrojo se muere de celos. Se acerca, interponiéndose entre los dos.

Herido Estás muy guapa.

Pasando un poco de él Gracias.

Le da la espalda y agarra a Yohei por el brazo Tengo que hablar contigo.

…

Lo suficientemente lejos como para que Kikyo no les oiga ¿A qué juegas?

Extrañado ¿Perdón?

Muy enfadado Más te valdría pedírmelo y dejar de tocar los cojones.

Se pica Mira Hanamichi, yo no he hecho nada malo y Kikyo tampoco. Sólo somos amigos… de momento.

Extrañado, aunque algo aliviado ¿De momento?

Dolido Oye tío, eres mi mejor amigo y ninguna mujer hará que esto cambie. Lo único que te pido es que te decidas rápido: Haruko o Kikyo. No puedes tenerlas a las dos y yo… creo que me estoy enamorando… así que si tú no estás dispuesto a hacerla feliz lo haré yo…

Le sabe mal por su amigo Yohei… es la primera vez que…

Triste ¿Que me intereso por una chica? Sí. Es la primera vez. Pero tus celos me indican que te gusta y ella te quiere de verdad así que te daré una sola oportunidad. A la vuelta del nacional tienes que haberte decidido. Si no, voy a lanzarme Hanamichi.

Le abraza amigablemente Gracias Yohei. Eres el mejor amigo.

¿Haruko o Kikyo? Una decisión difícil, des de luego… aunque parece que alguien ha tomado ya la iniciativa. En el gimnasio, la hermana menor de Akagi ha pedido a Rukawa que vaya a fuera a hablar con ella. Él accede, sintiendo que le debe algo después de lo de su hermana.

Muy colorada E… Rukawa… esto… yo…

Frío Perdona pero ¿te importaría ir al grano? Es que me gustaría entrenar un rato y…

Enrojece todavía más C… ¡Claro! Este… yo… es que… ¡Fuerza Haruko! ¡Es que tú me gustas!

…

Con la cabeza bajada todavía Me gustas des de que te vi, antes de entrar en el Shohoku y… me gustaría saber si tú…

Gélido No te equivoques. Estoy saliendo con alguien.

Levanta la cabeza, mientras las lágrimas empiezan a resbalar por su rostro ¿Estás… saliendo con… una chica?

Algo incómodo por la situación Sí, se llama Hitomi y… yo… estoy enamorado así que…

Llorando No me importa… yo… te voy a esperar. Cuando te canses de ella o dejes de quererla yo estaré aquí… Se va sin darle tiempo a responder

Para sí mismo Joder… vaya estúpida… pobre chica…

Michi sale por su espalda ¿A quién compadeces?

Muy tranquilo A la hermana de Akagi.

Extrañado ¿Y eso?

Se me acaba de declarar.

Abre los ojos como platos pero no puede decir nada…

Le he dicho que salía con "Hitomi"…

Sonríe reprobándole un poco Pobre chica…

Sí. Me ha dicho que me iba a esperar… pero a mí no me gustan las tías. No va a tenerme ni esperando toda la vida…

En este momento, un sentimiento de temor enorme empieza a despertar dentro de Mitsui. Siente que podría perder a Kaede en cualquier momento y eso le aterroriza. Pero ¿por qué? Estando solo con su estudio y sus pensamientos estos días estaba casi seguro de que quería a Sendou, de que estaba enamorado de él. Pero la decisión equivocada de Haruko le hace ver un punto de vista que no había observado: ¿cómo se sentiría sabiendo a Kaede entre los brazos de otro? Su expresión cambia radicalmente hacia una profunda tristeza: no se ha decidido ni de lejos. Está peor que antes y siente que no debe precipitarse porque si equivoca su decisión puede acabar tan solo como Haruko, aunque a ella todavía le queda Sakuragi, a quien desea fuertemente que se enamore de Kikyo (la verdad es que nunca ha sabido qué le veía el pelirrojo a la niñata de Haruko). Desecho en un mar de dudas, Mitsui se vuelve para entrar en el gimnasio. Rukawa ha entrado ya hace un rato y, al ver que él no le seguía, Ayako ha salido a por él.

En tono maternal ¿Todavía dudas, eh?

Suspira Acabo de derrumbarme. Esta mañana creía tenerlo clarísimo. Estaba decidido de que quería pasar mi vida al lado de Akira Sendou pero me acabo de dar cuenta de que no podría soportar perder a Kaede. ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Por qué tiene que ser todo tan difícil?

Le sonríe mientras le da unos golpecitos en la espalda No te comas el coco Mitsui. Las cosas no salen así. Tienes que dejar que tu corazón decida por sí solo, a su debido tiempo… pero no te duermas en los laureles mientras dos chicos tan increíbles sufren por tu culpa.

Suspira de nuevo, con pesar Ya lo sé… pero sólo tengo dos semanas. Y la primera voy a pasarla con Kaede en la estada… no sé si podré resistir…

Le aconseja muy acertadamente Habla con Kaede. Esta semana tenéis que concentraros así que no cuenta. Dile que te decidirás en los nacionales. Es sólo una semana más así que no creo que le sepa muy mal… tenéis que pensar en el campeonato…

Asiente, entrando en el gimnasio Tienes razón. Gracias Ayako.

Todos los del equipo se esfuerzan al máximo en ese último entrenamiento antes de la estada. Al finalizar, cuando se quedan solos limpiando la cancha, Mitsui le pide a Kaede una semana más para poder concentrarse en los nacionales. Kaede le sonríe y le confiesa que él mismo iba a proponérselo: el campeonato es muy importante y deben concentrarse al máximo para jugar bien. Los dos pasan la tarde paseando por el parque, cogidos de la mano ante la ausencia de gente.

Algo avergonzado Sólo hay una cosa que querría decirte Kaede…

Lleno de curiosidad ¿Qué pasa?

Se pone colorado He decidido que no voy a hacer nada más con vosotros hasta que me haya decidido…

No acaba de entender Te refieres a que no saldrás…

Cortándole Me refiero a que no quiero haceros sufrir más así que no pienso tocaros a ninguno hasta tenerlo claro…

Sonríe sonrojado Será duro pero te lo agradezco… no sabes cuanto…


	25. Un viaje tenso

Capítulo 25 Un viaje tenso

La estada en el instituto Josei se hace muy breve para todos, aunque a Mitsui le cueste horrores reprimir sus instintos. Por su parte, Kaede no puede evitar divertirse un poco por las situaciones que provocan las reacciones incontrolables de su amigo. Pero enseguida vuelven a estar en casa y, a su llegada, Sakuragi no para de presumir de todo lo que ha aprendido. Ha pasado estos días entrenando en compañía de Haruko, mientras Kikyo pasaba una semana de vacaciones con una de sus amigas de Francia. Al volver, un día después que su hermano y los demás, las dos chicas se dirigen a uno de los entrenamientos después de pasar por la agencia de viajes. Llegan justo en el momento de descanso.

Dirigiéndose a su hermano ¡Mira Kaede! Le pone los billetes delante de la cara lo que hace al chico mirar vizco mientras su senpai Michi se ríe de él ¡Ya los tengo!

Se aparta un poco ¿Qué cosa?

Se sienta en el suelo delante suyo ¡¡¡Los billetes de tren para Kure!

Sakuragi se asoma ¿Kure?

Sonríe ¡Sí! Mis padres me han regalado una moto para compensar tantos años de abandono. Hahahaha

Sorprendido ¿Una moto?

Asiente divertida Sí. Es de segunda mano, de un amigo de mi padre que vive en Kure, así que iré en tren y luego os alcanzaré hasta Hiroshima en moto…

Se sonroja un poco ¿Ve… vendrás a vernos?

Claro… A su hermano Ya he reservado una habitación en el mismo hotel en qué estaréis. Anzai me dijo que no había problema.

Pensando más de la cuenta Vaya con el viejo…

Algo picada Si no te gusta te aguantas, yo voy a animar a mi hermano.

Sakuragi se queda de piedra ante tal muestra de frialdad. De ninguna manera ha querido decir lo que la chica ha entendido, pero la intervención de la chica francesa impide que arregle el entuerto. Kikyo se despide para acompañar a la otra chica al hotel. Todavía queda una hora antes de empezar a entrenar de nuevo, de modo que su hermano y Mitsui deciden acompañarlas. Sakuragi se apunta a la expedición para intentar solventar su metedura de pata, olvidándose del todo de Haruko. Por la calle, Mitsui y Rukawa intentan quedar rezagados sin que el otro chico se de cuenta para poder hablar y bromear de sus cosas. Por fortuna, Sakuragi tiene más interés en saber qué se dicen Kikyo y su amiga entre tantas risas.

Incordiando Ki… Kikyo… ¿Qué… qué es lo que habláis?

Para en seco ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Es que no estaba Haruko por ahí?

Muy herido. Los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas…

Las dos chicas le miran sin saber qué decir…

Intentando que no le tiemble la voz Yo… lo siento… ya nos veremos…

Muerta de remordimiento, le agarra el brazo parándole Perdóname Sakuragi. Le mira a los ojos con total franqueza Es que estoy un poco celosa y lo pago contigo sin querer…

Se sonroja ¿Ce… celosa?

Se echa a andar de nuevo, arrastrando a Sakuragi Quisiera odiar a Haruko pero no es culpa suya que te guste ella y no yo…

Totalmente rojo Esto… yo no… hay una cosa que…

Sonríe tristemente No importa. No pienso rendirme por ahora.

Siguen andando hacia el hotel, charlando animadamente con la chica francesa mientras Kikyo hace las veces de traductora. Al llegar al hotel las chicas se despiden con un fuerte abrazo. Sakuragi se da cuenta de que la chica francesa le mira un poco mal, sobretodo al despedirse de su amiga… ¿qué será lo que tiene en su contra? Un escalofrío le recorre la espalda al pensar en lo que le dijo Ayako un día "Kikyo les gusta hasta a las chicas". Decide quitarse la idea de la cabeza y se vuelve rápidamente viendo sin querer a sus dos compañeros de equipo cogidos de la mano y sonriéndose. Incrédulo, se frota los ojos y vuelve a mirar, pero esta vez tan sólo les ve hablando, sin ni siquiera rozarse.

"Perfecto Hanamichi, ya sólo te faltaba tener alucinaciones. ¡Me cago en Ayako! Des de que me dijo aquello no paro de ver gays en todas partes" Esto… ¿Vamos tirando?

Kikyo empieza a andar a su lado, dejando de nuevo a los dos otros chicos algo rezagados ¡Vamos! Oye, ¿has aprendido algo nuevo esta semana?...

Al amparo de la distancia y los gritos de Kikyo ¡Buf Kaede! ¡Por qué poco!

Sudando, algo nervioso ¡Joder, que sí! ¡Vaya susto me he pegado! Deberíamos ir con más cuidado…

Empujándole disimuladamente con la cadera Es que se me hace muy difícil controlarme cuando estás cerca…

Los cuatro llegan al gimnasio entre risas y empiezan a entrenar de nuevo. Al final del día, cada cual se va a su casa pero al pasar por la calle, Sakuragi no puede evitar oír decir a un chico lo guapa que es la hermana de Akagi. No obstante, sólo un pensamiento ocupa ahora su mente: ¿será cierto que hay algo entre Kikyo y su amiga? No puede evitar esa obsesión y, sin saber cómo, acaba ante el hotel de la chica francesa justo en el momento en que ésta pega desesperada sus labios a los de su amiga en un enorme beso cargado de sentimiento. El chico pelirrojo se queda de piedra ante la puerta de cristal mientras en el hall, Kikyo aparta amablemente a la otra chica y se sientan en un sofá para hablar largo rato. Al cabo, Kikyo sale del hotel para dirigirse a su casa. Sakuragi la sigue de lejos, hasta llegar a un parque un poco menos concurrido. En ese momento, decide agarrar la chica por el brazo para hablarle pero, al no decir nada, ella se asusta y le avienta un fuerte golpe en el estómago. Sakuragi se retrae un poco, pero no la suelta, hasta que ella se vuelve y le reconoce.

Sorprendida ¡Sakuragi!

Irritado ¡Mentirosa!

Intenta desembarazarse de él ¡Suéltame! ¡Me haces daño!

Fuera de sí ¡Eres una puta mentirosa!

Le cruza la cara de un bofetón No te consiento que me hables así. ¡No te lo consiento de ninguna manera!

Con un nudo en la garganta ¿Por qué la has besado?

Entiende Me ha besado ella. A veces las personas interpretan mal las cosas…

Disminuye la fuerza con que la agarra ¿Lo dices por mí?

Muy seria Por ti y por ella. ¿Me vas a soltar?

La suelta Perdona yo…

Le pega otra bofetada ¿Quién coño te crees que eres Hanamichi Sakuragi? ¡No tienes ningún derecho a meterte en mi vida! Tú no me quieres pero ¿te pones celoso porque alguien me bese? No sé si eres idiota o un egoísta…

La abraza, estrechándola fuertemente contra su pecho ¡Lo siento! ¡Por favor perdóname! Yo… no sé si te quiero o no pero… pero tú me gustas y…

Se aparta de él ¿Te gusto? ¿Yo te gusto? ¿Y Haruko qué?

Se encoge de hombros Haruko también me gusta… pero no sé quién me gusta más.

Seca Pues decídete Sakuragi. Yo no soy el segundo plato de nadie.

Kikyo se pone en marcha otra vez, dejando al chico pelirrojo plantado en medio de la calle. Pero no es tan fuerte como puede aparentar y, al llegar a su casa, la chica rompe a llorar en los brazos de su hermano. Sakuragi vaga por las calles durante varias horas, parando con sus manos las lágrimas que no dejan de descender por su rostro. A la mañana siguiente, Kikyo acompaña a su amiga al aeropuerto y, pocas horas después, monta en un tren dirección a Kure. Y un día después, todo el equipo se dirige a Hiroshima con el objetivo de ganar el campeonato nacional. Pero el viaje resulta ser un tremendo horror: los chicos no paran de berrear durante todo el trayecto, dando la nota entre todos los pasajeros y encima Akagi les obliga a viajar levantando el culo del asiento la mayor parte del rato. Cuando finalmente Kogure consigue hacerle desistir de sus "ejercicios de entrenamiento", Rukawa se levanta de su asiento y se dirige hacia el vagón comedor seguido por Mitsui.

Le agarra el brazo, haciéndole mirarle ¿Qué te pasa? No estás bien… me tienes preocupado.

Sonríe tristemente, acariciándole la mejilla Gracias Hisashi, pero no te preocupes. Si estás a mi lado todo está bien.

Rebanándose la cabeza para descubrir qué es lo que le pasa Hmmm… a ver… entonces, si no es por mí, ¡es por tu hermana! ¿no?

Suspira Vale detective Mitsui, sí. Es por mi hermana.

Comprensivo ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Quieres contármelo?

Mirando al vagón donde está el resto del equipo ¿Te has fijado en la cara que trae Sakuragi?

Se vuelve para mirarlo Sí… parece como si hubiera estado llorando toda la noche…

Serio Ya hace dos días que lo veo así.

Picado de celos ¿Y eso? ¿Por qué te fijas tanto en él de repente?

Preocupado Porque hace dos días, justo antes de irse a Kure, Kikyo llegó a casa y se puso a llorar. Lo único que le pude sacar fue que discutió con él, pero no me dijo nada más. Hisashi, estoy muy preocupado por ella…

Le besa, mirando que nadie les vea No pasa nada. Mira, cuando lleguemos al hotel la llamas al móvil y hablas con ella ¿sí?

Asiente abrazándole por un instante Gracias. No sabes cuanto me alegro de que estés aquí…

Entra de repente ¡Ehem! Chicos, esto… los demás vienen hacia aquí…

Se sonrojan, sobretodo Rukawa Ko… gure…

Sonríe Vamos… ir tirando hacia la mesa antes de que noten algo…

Mientras van a la mesa, Mitsui le susurra entre dientes Gracias tío, eres un amigo.

Kogure asiente sonriendo. Por suerte, ninguno de los otros ha notado nada. "No es extraño, con lo cortos que son todos" piensa Rukawa por sus adentros, sonriendo tímidamente al hacerlo. La comida y el resto del viaje pasan más rápidamente, salvo para Sakuragi, que no deja de suspirar mientras aguanta las ganas de llorar e intenta echar alguna cabezada sin conseguirlo. Al llegar, los chicos se instalan en el hotel, mientras Rukawa hace una breve pero tranquilizadora llamada a su hermana: la chica estará para asistir al partido de mañana. El chico se va a dormir un poco más calmado, aunque le toque compartir cuarto con el pesado del pelirrojo y Miyagi, mientras su querido Hisashi está en el cuarto de al lado con Akagi y Kogure. Extrañas ideas empiezan a pasarle por la cabeza, impidiéndole dormirse de una vez.

Algo molesto Oye Rukawa, ¿te pasa algo?

Cabreado por sus pensamientos ¿Y a ti Miyagi?

Serio No… lo digo por que no paras de dar vueltas en la cama…

Cabreado también ¿Queréis callaros ya?

Sorprendido ¿Y a ti que te pasa Sakuragi? ¿Estáis nerviosos o qué?

Mirando a Rukawa No.

Devolviéndole la mirada al pelirrojo Para nada.

Cargándose de paciencia Joder… ¡como estamos!

Se incorpora en la cama Oye… ¿qué pensáis de Kogure?

"¿Rukawa pidiendo una opinión? ¿A mí? ¡No me lo creo!" No sé… es un buen tío… ¿no Sakuragi?

Asiente No te preocupes, que Michi no va a dejar de ser tu amigo por él…

Le duele ¿Y tú que sabrás? ¿No estás a punto de perder a tu mejor amigo por tu culpa?

Le duele más todavía ¿Quién coño te lo ha…? Kikyo ¿verdad?

Duro Sí. Kikyo. Mi hermana está echa una mierda por tu culpa capullo así que…

Con lágrimas en los ojos ¡Cállate! ¡Déjame en paz de una puta vez! ¡Yo tengo mis problemas!

No sabe qué hacer Chi… chicos yo… no sé que pasa pero…

Demasiado duro ¡Déjalo Ryota! Este capullo me quiere sermonear sin saber una puta mierda de nada…

Se acerca a él, amenazante Yo sólo sé que mi hermana llegó llorando hace dos días por tu culpa así que si le hiciste algo ya puedes…

Cortándole ¿Llorando? ¿Kikyo estaba llorando?

Extrañado ¿No lo estaba cuando os separasteis?

Con lágrimas en los ojos No. El que estaba llorando era yo.

Los dos chicos se quedan de piedra por las palabras de Sakuragi, mientras éste se mete en la cama, durmiéndose al cabo de unos breves sollozos. Sus compañeros se duermen también al fin, aunque a Rukawa le cuesta horrores no pensar en su hermana y en el chico que ya hace rato que duerme a pierna tendida en el cuarto de al lado.

Por la mañana, el Shohoku se encuentra jugando el primer partido del nacional, cuando los integrantes del Kainan están por entrar en el estadio. Pero el tremendo ruido de una moto hace que algunos de ellos se vuelvan a mirar quién tiene el santo morro de aparcar justo ante la puerta del estadio destripando los frenos como un loco. El motorista pone el candado a la moto y se quita el casco, dejando pasmados a todos los chicos del Kainan.

Incrédulo ¿Una chica?

Maki le golpea en plan paternal Nobunaga, las chicas también conducen motos hoy en día, ¿no Jin?

Sorprendido, casi ido, pega un grito que hace volverse a la mitad de la gente que está ahí fuera ¿Kikyo?

Se vuelve y le mira ¿Jin? Sonríe ilusionadísima y se echa encima de él abrazándole muy fuerte ¡Jin! Hahahah ¿pero qué haces aquí?

Sonriendo, mientras todos los demás les miran Bueno, mi equipo se ha clasificado para los nacionales…

Le mira de arriba abajo ¡Jin! ¿Juegas en el Kainan?

Asiente sonriendo ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Muy contenta El equipo de mi hermano también se ha clasificado… creo que les ganasteis en el intercolegial…

Muy sorprendido ¿Tienes un hermano que juega en… el Shohoku?

Asiente efusivamente No sé si le conoces, se llama Kaede, Kaede Rukawa.

Nobunaga se adelanta ¿Eres la hermana de Rukawa?

Se le acerca, curiosa ¿Le conoces?

Sonrojado S… Sí…

Mirando a Jin de nuevo Oye, me tengo que ir a animarle… si no es capaz de matarme… ¿nos vemos un día de estos?

Le da un papelito ¡Claro! Éste es mi número de móvil ¿me llamarás verdad?

Le da un beso en la mejilla Claro… ¡me alegro tanto de haberte visto! Se va corriendo mientras se despide con la mano

Suspira ¡Qué maja es! ¡Vaya suerte haberla encontrado!

Nobunaga le mira sorprendido ¡Joder, ya ves! ¡Ya me gustaría a mí que esa chica me besara y abrazara así!

Triste No. No te gustaría. Por que no hay nada más que amistad en esos abrazos.

Intrigado ¿Qué quieres decir?

Sonríe La conocí en Francia hace un año y creí enamorarme de ella pero luego me di cuenta que no era eso lo que sentía ni tampoco lo que sentía ella. Aún así sigue siendo la mejor amiga que he tenido nunca. ¡Que suerte tengo de haberla reencontrado!

Ante la efusividad inaudita en Jin, Nobunaga decide no preguntar más, y los chicos del Kainan entran en el estadio. El Shohoku termina ganando el partido y Kikyo se lanza a los brazos de su hermano de manera que ambos casi se caen al suelo. Esto permite a Rukawa ver de reojo la cara de Sakuragi, que se ilumina de repente nada más ver a Kikyo, aunque en ella queda aún un deje de tristeza. Kikyo no le dirige la palabra, aunque sí felicita a Mitsui por el partido. El chico pelirrojo se mete en los vestuarios y empieza a ducharse, escondiendo sus lágrimas con el agua de la ducha. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le duele tanto? El resto del equipo entra y se cambian, comentando la pequeña fiesta que darán para celebrar su primer triunfo: será en el karaoke del lado del hotel, pero terminarán pronto para no estar muy cansados para el partido del día siguiente contra el Sannou. Kikyo se encarga de comentárselo a Anzai, que ve en eso una pequeña distracción que ayudará a sus chicos a calmar los nervios, e invita de paso a los chicos del Kainan, que se encontraban al lado del gordito entrenador.

Al llegar al hotel, todos se preparan para la fiesta. Los primeros en salir son Mitsui y Kogure, encontrándose en la puerta con Miyagi y Rukawa. Al ver a su compañero, Rukawa se queda completamente pasmado. El chico mayor lleva una camisa negra lisa, un poco desabrochada por arriba y unos tejanos también negros, con unas botas al más puro estilo heavy metal. Por su parte, el chico de ojos azules, viste una camisa azul muy oscuro, con unos trivales negros en la espalda, y unos pantalones negros bastante ceñidos. Los dos siguen disimuladamente a Kogure, que intenta distraer como sea a Miyagi para que los chicos puedan hablar en paz.

Susurrando Mmmm… Hisashi… Te quitaría toda la ropa aquí mismo…

Susurrando, bastante colorado ¿No te gusta como visto?

Sugerente Me encanta… Pero me encantaría desvestirte…

Empujándole con cariño Y a mí a ti pero ahora cállate, vamos, que me estoy poniendo malo sólo de oírte…


	26. Celos y lágrimas

Capítulo 26 Celos y lágrimas

Rukawa sonríe tímidamente mientras entran en el salón del karaoke. Su hermana ya está ahí, cantando una vieja balada de heavy europeo, con mirada triste, sin darse cuenta del chico pelirrojo que la mira con lágrimas en los ojos al otro lado del local, escondido tras una columna. La voz de la chica no es nada del otro mundo, de hecho es más bien pésima, pero el sentimiento con el que canta hace estremecerse a todos los que la contemplan.

I believe in everything I see

every second is a miracle for me

I believe after sunshine comes the rain

when it's going down the only thing I feel is pain

Un chico moreno se apoya en la columna al lado del pelirrojo y le ofrece un poco de su bebida con una sonrisa en los labios.

Sonriendo Está preciosa ¿verdad?

Suspirando No. Es preciosa. Se queda mirándolo ¿Y tú de qué la conoces?

Menea la cabeza La conocí en Francia. Fue mi primer beso. Ahora es mi mejor amiga.

Now when you're gone

your star will shine on

won't you shine for me?

I believe in everything I see

every second is a miracle for me

I believe after sunshine comes the rain

when it's going down the only thing I feel is pain

Todo su cuerpo se crispa Tú… tú y ella…

Le pone una mano en el hombro Estate tranquilo… creo que entre tú y ella no la elegiría a ella, por maravillosa que sea… no se si me entiendes…

Le mira extremadamente sorprendido Jin… yo… este…

Sonríe No te incomodes, yo no tengo ningún problema con eso… aunque tampoco es algo que vaya pregonando a los cuatro vientos. Sólo te lo he contado para que estés tranquilo por mi parte… aunque yo que tú no me relajaría: los hay que sí la escogerían a ella…

Jin le señala con un gesto el escenario, dónde un chico de pelo negro, largo y revuelto canta animadamente una canción de Iron Maiden junto a Kikyo. Sakuragi siente que el corazón le da un vuelco al ver a ese mono salvaje cantando con su… ¿su qué? El muchacho de pelo rojo se aparta de la columna y se dirige decidido hacia su gran rival, el hermano de esa chica que le hace sentir a la vez el hombre más fuerte y el niño más débil del mundo.

Serio Rukawa.

Se vuelve sorprendido ¿Qué?

Nervioso Tengo que hablar contigo un momento. ¿Podemos ir fuera?

Se levanta Claro… vamos.

El chico pelirrojo empieza a andar, seguido por su compañero, que se vuelve hacia el chico con el que estaba haciéndole una mueca de extrañez. Pero Mitsui no se fía un pelo y se escabulle de los demás como puede, intentando acercarse a la conversación, sin ningún éxito.

Muy nervioso Oye Rukawa… ya sé que no te caigo bien y… tú tampoco…

Frío, como siempre Mira yo no te odio ni nada de eso… aunque hayas sido un capullo conmigo… así que ve al grano…

Algo sorprendido por su actitud Esto… yo… tu hermana…

Le corta Sí, te gusta, ya lo sé. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Me quieres pedir la bendición o algo por el estilo?

Sus mejillas se encienden como un fogón ¡No! No… es… esto… es que yo… verás… hay otra chica que… bueno, la hermana de Akagi…

Le pone una mano en el hombro Esa niñata no siente nada por ti y tú te confundes si crees que la quieres.

Le mira a los ojos ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

Serio Con esa chica sólo sentías celos de mí: lo que te jodía no era tanto que se fijara en mí como que yo jugara mejor que tú…

Rabioso Pero quién…

Le corta otra vez En cambio con mi hermana, te mueres de celos de cualquiera que se le acerque, que le hable, que la toque… te pones rojo de rabia cuando muestra interés por alguien y no sólo eso; juraría que es la única persona que te ha hecho llorar por no haberla tratado todo lo bien que se merece.

Con lágrimas en los ojos Si ella no está, si se enfada conmigo, siento como si desapareciera algo dentro de mí.

Serio La quieres. Date cuenta de una vez.

Asiente. Rukawa se dirige hacia dentro pero él le para, agarrándole del brazo Entonces… ¿qué hago?

Disimulando su sonrisa Díselo.

Le abraza Gracias.

Rukawa se queda tan sorprendido que simplemente le devuelve el abrazo. Ambos chicos se separan al poco y se van para dentro pero, al llegar al karaoke, Rukawa no puede evitar notar la ausencia de su compañero ¿dónde estará Mitsui? Se pasea por todo el local buscándole, hasta que le ve entrar por la puerta. Rápidamente, el chico menor intuye de dónde viene y no puede evitar esbozar una ligera sonrisa, acompañada de un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Está seguro de que lo ha oído todo y de que va a tener que soportar sus bromitas sobre lo bueno que es y lo "mami" que se pone cuando se trata de su hermana, pero pronto se da cuenta de que el rostro de Mitsui no muestra nada más que tristeza y rabia. El chico más alto se acerca para preguntarle el motivo de su enfado, pero una fuerte pelea le impide el paso hacia la parte del salón donde se encuentra su compañero.

Al entrar al karaoke, Sakuragi busca a Kikyo con la mirada, dispuesto a decirle de un tirón todo lo que siente por ella. Por fin se ha decidido y no quiere esperar ni un minuto más para abrazarla, para besarla, aunque se sienta muy cortado para decirle todo en un sitio así. Pero cuando por fin la encuentra, todo en su interior se desmorona. Kikyo está hablando animadamente con Nobunaga, riéndose como no le ha visto hacer nunca, mientras él le acaricia el pelo y le habla, bastante sonrojado. Sakuragi se acerca, temblando de rabia de pies a cabeza.

Acariciándole el pelo Me encanta tu pelo. Eres preciosa Kikyo.

Sonriendo ¡Mentiroso!

En plan seductor Lo siento pero yo no miento. Me has gustado nada más verte.

Le coge la mano Kyota yo…

Muy seguro de si mismo Me encantaría besarte… Acerca la cara pero alguien se pone en medio

Con ira Por encima de mi cadáver.

Sorprendida ¡Sakuragi!

Pasando de ella Apártate de ella Nobunaga, sólo te lo diré una vez.

Riéndose de él ¿Ah sí Sakuragi? ¿Y si no lo hago, qué?

Levanta el puño Si no lo haces, iremos fuera y te demostraré quién tiene razón.

Se acerca a él ¿Y te crees que vas a poder conmigo pedazo de mierda?

Le coge de la camiseta Ni lo dudes hijo de la gran zorra. Ella está conmigo y no consentiré que le pongas un dedo encima…

Suelta una carcajada ¿Contigo? Pues hace un rato lo pasaba de maravilla conmigo… no te confundas Sakuragi, ninguna tía en su sano juicio te elegiría a ti pudiendo estar conmigo…

Va para pegarle Hijo de la gran…

Le para el puño con una mano. Con aire sombrío Sois los dos capullos más grandes que he conocido en toda mi vida. No quiero volver a veros. Sakuragi intenta cogerla cariñosamente del hombro pero ella se deshace violentamente de él ¡No me toques! Iros a la mierda los dos. Se va hacia las habitaciones tremendamente enfadada

Los ojos de Sakuragi se llenan de lágrimas ¡Kikyo!

La chica cruza rápidamente el salón, pasando por delante de su hermano, que olvida por unos instantes la extraña reacción de Mitsui ante su conversación con el chico pelirrojo, para seguir a Kikyo hasta su cuarto.

La agarra del brazo y la abraza Kikyo… ¿estás bien cariño?

Llorando ¡Kaede! ¿Por qué hace esto? ¿Por qué no puede quererme como a ella?

Abrazándola más fuerte Kikyo… a veces, los chicos somos…

Sonriendo tristemente ¿Imbéciles?

Le acaricia la mejilla Sí. Imbéciles. ¿Quieres que me quede contigo?

Niega con la cabeza Creo que deberías hablar con Michi. Señala atrás con la mirada

Asiente Sí. ¿Estarás bien?

Le besa en los labios Sí. Gracias hermano.

Kikyo entra en su habitación. Su hermano se vuelve hacia Mitsui, dispuesto a hablar con él, pero el chico mayor se dirige a su cuarto, cerrando la puerta después de que Kaede entre.

Muy serio ¿Y bien?

Algo asustado ¿Y bien qué?

La tensión se podría cortar con un cuchillo ¿Qué es lo que tienes con Sakuragi?

Sorprendido ¿Qué?

Muy enfadado Os he visto.

Empieza a picarse Pero ¿nos has oído?

Niega con la cabeza No hacía falta.

Enfadado ¡Oh, claro que sí! Mira, no sé que te has imaginado pero nosotros estábamos hablando de Kikyo…

Le corta, rojo de rabia ¡Ya! ¡Seguro! ¿Y por eso le has abrazado, no?

Golpea el suelo con el puño, muy cabreado ¡Yo no le he…! ¡Pero oye! ¡Yo no te tengo que dar explicaciones! ¡No soy yo el que juega a dos bandas!

Se le acerca mucho Pero yo nunca te he mentido.

Con lágrimas en los ojos Tampoco yo, aunque creas más a tu imaginación que a mí…

Se siente mal ¿De veras no hay nada entre vosotros?

Las lágrimas empiezan a resbalar por sus mejillas Ya te lo he dicho pero nada importa si no eres capaz de creer en mí…

Le seca las lágrimas con el pulgar Lo siento, Kaede. Te creo. Por favor, no llores.

Le abraza Odio que me hagas sentir así.

Le besa, intentando que las lágrimas que retiene no se derramen por sus mejillas Lo siento. Lo siento tanto. Por favor, perdóname.

El chico de ojos azules le devuelve el beso con todo el cariño que siente por él. Se besan durante bastante rato, intentando como pueden no pasar de ahí, aunque les cueste horrores. Finalmente, Kogure entra en el cuarto, sorprendiendo a los chicos en su tierna acción. Kaede se levanta para irse pero Kogure se lo impide. Sale de la habitación y convence a Akagi que debe quedarse en el cuarto de Hanamichi para evitar que se vuelva a pelear con Nobunaga. Kogure vuelve a su cuarto y coloca la mampara del vestidor entre su futón y los otros dos, permitiendo que sus compañeros duerman juntos, tranquilamente abrazados toda la noche.

Después de vagar un buen rato por la calle fuera del hotel, Sakuragi se decide a ir a hablar con Kikyo antes de acostarse. Golpea la puerta de su habitación pero tarda un buen rato en obtener respuesta.

Algo dormida ¿Quién va?

Avergonzado Esto… yo… soy Sakuragi…

Enfadada ¡Vete! No quiero verte.

Suplicante Por favor, aunque no me abras, escúchame.

Dolida ¡No me da la gana! ¡Y no me des órdenes!

Con un nudo en la garganta ¡Te lo suplico! ¡Por favor! ¡Te lo suplico! ¡Escúchame!

Abre la puerta, algo recelosa ¿Qué quieres?

Sakuragi está arrodillado en el suelo, con la cabeza baja a modo de imploración Mañana, después del partido… ¿querrás quedar conmigo?

Muy sorprendida por su actitud Está bien… quedaré contigo… Sonríe tímidamente Pero yo elijo dónde vamos.

Levanta la mirada y le sonríe, con lágrimas en los ojos Lo siento Kikyo. Gracias por darme otra oportunidad.

Sakuragi se va corriendo a su habitación y se mete en la cama, durmiéndose al poco con una sonrisa en los labios. Kikyo también se duerme, abrazada a su almohada, con una amplia sonrisa. El partido de mañana es muy importante, pero todavía lo es más lo que pase después. Será la última oportunidad que le dé a Sakuragi.

Capítulo 27 Una decisión y dos desengaños


	27. Una decisión y dos desengaños

Capítulo 27 Una decisión y dos desengaños  
El partido de esta mañana resulta ser muy duro, aunque afortunadamente el Shohoku logra sobreponerse. Al acabar, los chicos están tan exhaustos que casi se duermen en los bancos de los vestuarios, aunque entre ellos se encuentra un "elemento subversivo" que se lo impide escandalosamente.  
- Mosqueado ¿Qué coño te pasa Hanamichi? ¡Estás histérico!  
- Recogiendo todas sus cosas para irse a duchar ¡Déjame! No me ocurre nada Ryota… es que no encontraba una cosa pero ya…  
- No se fía Sí, sí,… bueno, vamos a las duchas que me muero de hambre y hoy nos invita Anzai a un buen restaurante… mmm…  
- Abre los ojos como platos ¡Qué bien! ¡El profesor Anzai es genial! ¡Qué hambre!  
- Picándole por lo bajo Hisashi, eres un glotón…  
- Se sonroja Ka… e… de… ¿por… porqué lo dices…?  
- Sonríe y va para las duchas…  
Los integrantes del equipo empiezan a ducharse y cambiarse tranquilamente, animados por la invitación de Anzai al restaurante. Mitsui hace que se tarda en encontrar sus cosas para no tener que ducharse a la vez que Kaede, por razones obvias. Kogure le ayuda amistosamente con su disimulo, intercambiando miradas de complicidad con los dos chicos. Cuando ya casi están todos, Sakuragi hace más de media hora que espera, cambiado y a punto, incordiando a todo el mundo para que se de prisa.  
- Divertido ¡Hey Hanamichi! ¿Tanta hambre tienes?  
- Muy nervioso Sí. No. ¡Venga Ryota espabila! Es que sois unos lentos…  
- Se acerca por detrás ¿Has quedado con mi hermana, no?  
- Se asusta ¡Ahhh! Susurrando Sí. Pero estoy muy nervioso…  
- Serio Tranquilo, si todavía le gustas no creo que puedas cagarla lo suficiente en una tarde… Se va antes de que entre en cólera  
- Le agarra del brazo para detenerle Es que ya la he cagado mucho y no quiero volver a decepcionarla…  
- Sorprendido, se vuelve y sonríe Entonces trátala bien.  
Sakuragi se queda tremendamente pensativo ante la respuesta de Rukawa. ¿De dónde ha salido aquella sonrisa? ¿Cómo puede ser que le ayude después de todo lo que le ha hecho, y encima con su hermana? El chico pelirrojo se siente un poco culpable por como ha tratado no sólo a Kikyo sino también a su hermano. Su atracción por Haruko le había cegado pero estaba siendo infantil. Se da cuenta al recordar las palabras de Kikyo días atrás: "Quisiera odiar a Haruko pero no es culpa suya que te guste ella y no yo…". Ambos son igual de temperamentales, pero está claro que ella es mucho más justa con las personas… siempre que no se trate de su hermano, claro. Se sonríe al recordar la primera vez que la vió: ¡estaba hecha una fiera! Le pegó a Haruko y luego le amenazó a él. "Hay que reconocer que los tiene bien puestos…". Millones de imágenes de la pequeña muchacha pasan por su mente, desconectándole por completo del mundo que gira a su alrededor, hasta que algo le golpea en el estómago.  
- Asustado ¿Eh? ¿Quién…?  
- Partiéndose de risa No sé en qué estabas pensando pero hazme el favor de volver a la tierra y vamos a comer ¿Quieres?  
- Atónito Mi… Mitsui… Oye… ¿a ti te gusta Kikyo verdad?  
- Muy sorprendido ¿Ehhh?  
- Amistosamente Anda, no lo niegues… Te pasas el día en su casa y ella siempre te abraza y te defiende y habla bien de ti… me das envidia. Pero tú parece que no te decides y hoy ha quedado conmigo así que… si ella… si yo… si al final pasa algo… quiero que sepas que no soy un traidor y que a mi…  
- Intentando que no se le escape la risa Sakuragi. Escúchame atentamente ¿vale? Kikyo es muy maja y muy guapa pero no me gusta. Estoy siempre en su casa por que Kaede y yo somos… amigos pero no hay nada más. Así que tranquilízate hombre ¡ya vayamos a comer ya!  
- Suspira aliviado ¡Claro! Ha ha ha ha ha ha …  
Los dos chicos se van con el resto del equipo y el entrenador Anzai, andando por la calle bajo la mirada impresionada de toda la gente que pasa a su alrededor, hasta llegar al restaurante. Es un pequeño restaurante de estilo tradicional: un restaurante de sushi. Los muchachos se ponen como locos, dando palmaditas de agradecimiento al profesor Anzai por su detalle. Empiezan a comer entre bromas y chistes pero, extrañamente, el glotón de Sakuragi es el que menos apetito parece tener. Todos se extrañan de su actitud, menos dos de sus compañeros, que deciden por casualidad ir al servicio en el mismo momento.  
- Sonriendo ¿Le has visto? ¡Está hecho un flan!  
- Cínico No sé a quién me recuerda Hisashi…  
- Haciendo morros Gilipollas…  
- Se acerca a él Repítelo.  
- A dos dedos de su cara Gilipollas.  
El chico de ojos azules agarra a su compañero por el cuello de la camiseta como si fuera a pegarle solo que, en vez de eso, le da un apasionado beso, al que siguen intensas caricias por su cuello y a lo largo de su espalda. Hisashi se estremece, temblando como una hoja en pleno mes de otoño. Siente que, de un momento a otro, sus sentidos van a estar totalmente fuera de control.  
- Suplicante Por… favor… Kaede, para…  
- Pícaro ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta?  
- Apartándole un poco Me encanta… pero no puede ser. Lo prometí…  
- Sonríe algo triste Lo sé. Perdona es que… se me hace tan difícil…  
- Acariciándole la mejilla Y a mí…  
- Sonríe ampliamente Eres precioso.  
- Le besa suavemente Tú también.  
- Cogiéndole la mano Oye Hisashi… esta tarde… ¿me harías un favor?  
- Suspirando sonrojado Este… Kaede, yo también me muero de ganas pero entiéndelo yo… lo prometí…  
- Sonriendo Hehehehe No es eso tonto. Es que no me fío mucho de que la cita de mi hermana con Sakuragi vaya a ir bien y…  
- Sonriendo ¿Quieres estar allí por si acaso?  
- Asiente Ya sé que mi hermana me mataría si se enterara pero… ¿me vas a ayudar?  
- Divertido ¿A seguirles? ¡Claro! Soy un gran espía, no lo dudes. Hehehehe  
- Divertido Tonto. Le da un beso Gracias.  
- Sonriendo como un bobo ¡De nada!  
Los chicos salen del baño y siguen comiendo junto a los demás. Al terminar, todo el equipo se vuelve para el hotel. Sakuragi se lava los dientes a toda prisa, se echa un poco de colonia y corre escaleras abajo tan a prisa que casi se pega el ostión del siglo al llegar a bajo, donde Kikyo ya le espera.  
- Aguantando la risa ¿Pero qué haces hombre?  
- Se pone rojo Pe… perdón… yo…  
- No aguanta Ha ha ha ha ha… Anda vamos… No sea que te mates antes de salir…  
- Baja la cabeza Mierda, soy un torpe.  
- Le sonríe Sí, pero a mí me encanta.  
Los dos empiezan a pasear lentamente, seguidos a escasos metros por dos de los chicos del equipo en "misión espía". Se ríen y bromean todo el rato, hablando sin parar de tonterías y otras cosas. Pasan por una tienda de gorros cerca del paseo, dónde Kikyo "persuade" al chico pelirrojo para que se los pruebe todos, partiéndose de risa con las monerías que éste hace cada vez. Los dos chicos escondidos les observan, intentando aguantar a su vez la risa que les provocan las situaciones, hasta que oyen una voz justo detrás.  
- Intrigada ¿Qué hacéis?  
- Rukawa la coge del brazo y la hace agacharse ¡Shhhh! ¡Cállate!  
- Muy sonrojada Ru… Rukawa  
- Se vuelve para mirarla Tú ¿eres la hermana de Akagi, no?  
- Sonriendo Sí. Mitsui… esto… ¿qué hacéis aquí?  
- Algo picado ¡Cállate niña! Hisashi, vamos, que les perdemos…  
- Se levantan y les siguen Verás, Sakuragi ha quedado con su hermana y no se fía mucho así que les seguimos…  
- Algo dolida por la noticia Ah… ya… ¿os importa que venga?  
- Irritado Haz lo que quieras pero sin hablar ni molestar ¿estamos? ¡Hisashi!  
Los tres siguen agachados a la pareja, con Rukawa a la cabeza y Haruko a la cola de la "expedición". A medida que pasa la tarde la calle se llena de gente, que mira extrañada a la pareja que hacen el alto chico de pelo rojo y la extraña chica que le llega sólo un poco más allá de la cintura, pero sobretodo a los tres individuos que parecen seguirles agazapados tras cualquier cosa que pueda proporcionarles un escondite seguro.  
Pero a diferencia de lo que pensaba el chico de ojos azules, la cita va de maravilla. Pasean, leen cómics en una tienda hasta que les echan por armar escándalo, toman helado, hablan, se ríen… hasta que empieza a hacerse tarde. Se encuentran en el paseo al lado de la playa, viendo paradas de pulseras, collares y demás cuando el sol empieza a esconderse tras el horizonte. Ambos se quedan parados un momento viendo enrojecer el cielo, hasta que a Kikyo le da un arrebato y echa a correr hacia el mar.  
- Sorprendido ¿Qué haces?  
- Sin parar de correr, empezando a desnudarse ¡Vamos a bañarnos! Se mete en el agua con el bikini que llevaba debajo  
- Avergonzado, llega hasta la orilla Pe… Pero yo no llevo bañador…  
- Le mira pícaramente A mí no me importa.  
Sakuragi se queda parado unos instantes sin saber qué hacer, mientras los tres espías llegan a las rocas junto a las que se está bañando la muchacha.  
- Divertido Kaede, ¿qué te apuestas a que lo hace?  
- Sonriendo ¿El qué? ¿Meterse? ¡Está cantado!  
- Asustada ¡No! ¡Claro que no se va a meter! No lleva bañador…  
- Desagradable Tú no conoces a mi hermana.  
Los tres sacan la cabeza para ver qué es lo que decide el pelirrojo, pero éste ya se ha quitado los pantalones y se está metiendo en la fría agua, cuando la chica empieza a salpicarle y a reírse. Finalmente, el chico termina de meterse, intentando ahogar a Kikyo por haberle salpicado. Ambos juegan en el agua un rato, hasta que la chica sale corriendo, huyendo del muchacho de pelo rojo que intenta ahogarla. Pero éste es más rápido, y alcanza su pie antes de que salga por completo, haciendo que Kikyo se la pegue contra la arena y se vuelva tremendamente enfadada. Pero al volverse, Sakuragi la está abrazando, estrechándola contra su firme y cálido torso.  
- Le aparta furiosa ¡Déjame!  
- Asustado Ki... kyo… yo no…  
- Mirándole a los ojos No me toques.  
- Suplicante Perdóname… yo… creía que tú…  
- Seca Te lo dejé bien claro aquella vez: no consiento que me abraces si no es para…  
- Cortándola Te quiero.  
- Sorprendida ¿Q… qué?  
- Le acaricia la mejilla Te quiero.  
Sakuragi acerca su cara a la de Kikyo y le da un suave beso en los labios, al que siguen muchos más, tumbados ambos sobre la arena. Al otro lado de las rocas, los tres espías se agachan. Haruko siente un gran dolor en el pecho. Sabe que ha perdido definitivamente a Sakuragi y, aunque no estuviera enamorada de él, le sigue doliendo. Pero, al volver su rostro para los otros chicos, puede ver a su amado Rukawa sonriendo como jamás le ha visto hacer. De repente se siente más feliz, pero nada permanece cuando la vista de la chica desciende hasta ver entrelazadas las manos de los dos muchachos, quienes parecen haberse olvidado completamente de ella.  
- Sonriendo Hisashi… le ha…  
- Acariciándole el pelo Le ha dicho que la quiere. Ya está. Es feliz. Todo ha salido bien.  
- Le abraza fuerte, besándole por encima de la ropa ¡Estoy tan contento!  
- Llorando Cómo… ¿cómo podéis…? ¡Mitsui! ¿Tú… eres… "Hitomi"?  
- Mirando al otro chico ¡Por dios Kaede! ¿Pero qué le contaste?  
- Divertido Ha ha ha ha  
- Se levanta furiosa ¡No puedo creerlo!  
- Muy serio Oye, hermana de Akagi... Si en algo has querido a Kaede, no le digas nada de esto a nadie ¿de acuerdo?  
Haruko se va llorando de su lado sin responder, aunque ambos están completamente seguros de su silencio. Hisashi y Kaede se quedan abrazados mirando como el sol se esconde tras el mar y aparece la luna, dando brillos especiales al azul de los ojos del chico menor, mientras al otro lado de las rocas, su hermana y el chico de pelos de fuego están… profundizando en su relación. Hisashi se encuentra totalmente feliz. Desearía poder quedarse así el resto de su vida, aunque todavía no está seguro de por quién va a decidirse pues la persona que le espera en Kanagawa es también alguien muy especial.


	28. Juego de tres

Capítulo 28 Juego de tres  
Los partidos del campeonato nacional son cada vez más duros para el equipo pero, finalmente, acaban teniendo unos buenos resultados. Los chicos regresan a Kanagawa más que contentos, y son recibidos por su familia y amigos como héroes. Pero durante el campeonato han pasado muchas cosas, cosas que han hecho cambiar a muchos de ellos. Para dos de los chicos del equipo, la dureza de los partidos ha sido superada de largo por la dificultad de tener que aguantar sin hacer lo que ambos se morían de ganas de hacer. Su amigo de gafas les dio muchas oportunidades para estar solos, pero eso solamente empeoraba las cosas ya que Hisashi no podía dejar de cumplir su promesa, pese a los instintos y los deseos que ardían en su interior. Al regresar a casa, el muchacho mayor decide encerrarse en su casa dos días enteros para meditar y pensar a cuál de los dos chicos que ocupan su corazón quiere realmente. La decisión es difícil y le llevará mucho tiempo tomarla, pero sabe que tiene que decidirse cuanto antes: todos están sufriendo demasiado, incluso él. Pero a la mañana de su segundo día de encierro, dos chicos se encuentran casualmente por la calle…  
- Sonríe, cambiando su expresión de sorpresa Hola, Rukawa.  
- Serio Hola Sendou. ¿Qué hay?  
- Deja de sonreír Pse… Voy tirando… ¿tú?  
- Suaviza su expresión Igual… ¿nos sentamos?  
- Asiente Es gracioso.  
- ¿Qué?  
- Tú y yo. Somos rivales en la cancha y fuera. Yo creía que me odiabas pero ahora… ya no estoy tan seguro…  
- ¿Odiarte? Yo no te odio. Somos demasiado parecidos…  
- ¿Tú crees?  
- Asiente Ambos queremos el mismo puesto, el mismo título y el mismo hombre.  
- Sonriendo Sí. Queremos lo mismo. Pero eso no quiere decir que nos parezcamos… si fuera así, él ya se habría decidido…  
- Cierto. ¿Crees que lo haga hoy?  
- ¿Decidirse? No. No puede y le entiendo bien…   
- Extrañado ¿Qué quieres decir?  
- Se encoge de hombros No sé… yo tampoco podría… Es una sensación…  
- Entonces…  
- No sé. Pero se me ha ocurrido algo que… a lo mejor puede ayudarle a decidirse.  
- Interesado aunque desconfiando ¿El qué?  
- Sonrojado Podríamos… secuestrarle y… hacer algo los tres…  
- Incrédulo ¿Qué?  
- Nervioso Bueno… no es que se lo proponga a todo el mundo pero… igual así…  
- Colorado ¿Me estás hablando de hacer un trío?  
- Le mira Sí.  
- Indignado No.  
- ¿Por qué?  
- Se levanta Por que no. No pienso dejar que nos compare así…  
- Le coge el brazo para evitar que se vaya No se trata de eso. Le mira, con lágrimas en los ojos Yo le quiero, más de lo que piensas. No quiero que se decida sin estar una vez más conmigo… no me lo perdonaría. Él prometió no estar con ninguno por separado y yo prometí luchar por él… todo lo que pudiera.  
- Se vuelve a sentar Te entiendo.  
- ¿Entonces?  
- Suspira hondamente Está bien. Pero nada de llegar hasta el final ¿estamos?  
- Asiente, cogiéndole la mano Me alegro de que mi rival seas tú, aunque yo te considero más que eso.  
- Extrañado ¿Qué quieres decir?  
- Mirándole a los ojos con sinceridad Que pase lo que pase, me gustaría tener tu amistad.  
- ¿Por mucho que duela?  
- Sí. Por mucho que duela.  
- Sonríe Entonces dalo por hecho… Akira.  
- Sonríe Gracias… Kaede.  
Los dos chicos se levantan y empiezan a andar sonrientes por la calle, con dirección a casa de Mitsui. Por el camino, ambos hablan animadamente, tristes porque alguno de los dos perderá hoy a la persona que quiere, contentos por haber encontrado hoy a un nuevo amigo. Al llegar a casa del chico, llaman al timbre sin pensarlo, pero ninguno de los dos cuenta en que su madre se encuentre en casa.  
- Sonriendo Hola. ¿Sois amigos de Hisashi?  
- Con su sonrisa encantadora Sí. Me llamo Sendou Akira, y éste es Rukawa Kaede. Encantados de conocerla.  
- Sonriendo Yo soy la madre de Hisashi. Encantada. Mirando a Rukawa Tú eres el chico que se quedó con mi Hisashi cuando estuvo resfriado ¿cierto?  
- Se sonroja mucho Sí señora.  
- Les hace pasar ¡Oh! Muchísimas gracias. No sé qué habría hecho ese hijo mío sin ti ese día…  
- Reverencia No se preocupe señora, fue un placer…  
- Mirada de complicidad Esto… ¿podríamos hablar con él un momento?  
- Sonriendo Claro hijos, sentaros. Pasan al salón mientras su madre llama arriba ¡Cariño! ¡Tienes visita!  
- Des de arriba ¿Quién es?  
- Bromeando Unas chicas muy monas.  
- Despreocupado No estoy…  
- A los otros dos Siempre dice igual. Ese hijo mío… Gritando No cariño, son tus amigos…  
- Empieza a bajar ¿Qué amigos? Los de la banda, los del equipo… especifica mamá… Les ve y se pone colorado Hola…  
- Aguantándose ambos la risa Hola…  
- A su madre Esto… mamá… nos vamos fuera un rato… ya te llamaré ¿vale?  
- Le besa la mejilla Vale cariño, pero ve a cambiarte…  
- Apartándose Mamá, ya estoy bien, déjame…  
- Yéndose para la cocina ¡Que niño! Siempre con los pantalones rotos y esas camisetas que…  
- Algo sonrojado ¿Vamos fuera?  
- Asienten y salen …  
- Nervioso Esto… chicos… creo que yo…  
- Se ponen uno a cada lado No digas nada. Vamos a mi casa y hablamos ¿vale?  
- Sonriendo No te preocupes, no nos vamos a pelear ni nada. Ahora somos amigos.  
- Desconcertado ¿En serio?  
- Asienten Sí.  
Los tres chicos llegan pronto a casa de Rukawa. No hay nadie. Su hermana está de viaje con sus padres y no llegan hasta mañana. Abren la puerta y se dirigen hacia la habitación, sin poder evitar el asombro por parte de Sendou al ver la casa dónde vive su amigo.  
Una vez en el cuarto, Mitsui se sienta en la cama, dispuesto a decirles que aún no ha tomado una decisión definitiva, aunque ya lo tiene bastante claro, de manera que está dispuesto a escuchar lo que ellos tengan que decirle. Pero los otros dos chicos no le dejan ni empezar a hablar. Uno a cada lado, empiezan a besarle el cuello, subiendo hacia las orejas, mordiendo y lamiendo su piel cada vez más caliente. El chico mayor se queda pasmado, no puede reaccionar de ninguna de las maneras, mientras los dos chicos a su lado le acarician y le besan sin parar. Mitsui cierra los ojos y decide dejarse llevar, pensando que no puede hacer daño a ninguno puesto que han sido ellos los que han empezado con el juego. Deja caer su cuerpo en la cama, mientras nota los finos dedos de Kaede desabrocharle los pantalones y las fuertes manos de Akira subir por dentro de su camiseta. Sus sentidos le asombran, se sorprende a sí mismo por poder distinguir las caricias de cada uno aun con los ojos cerrados. Pero son tan diferentes…  
Pronto le han despojado de sus ropas y, siguiendo el juego bajo la mirada del chico mayor, empiezan a desnudarse el uno al otro, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, en parte por vergüenza, en parte por placer. Hisashi se incorpora, quedando sentado en la cama para contemplar mejor a sus dos amantes, hasta que están completamente desnudos. Entonces, el chico de ojos violeta se pone detrás suyo, besándole el cuello y los hombros mientras le deja notar en la espalda el alcance de su atractivo en él. Por su parte, el muchacho menor se acerca con movimientos gatunos e insinuantes para empezar a morderle y lamerle el torso y los pezones. Las caricias de los dos chicos consiguen estimular por completo al muchacho mayor, arrancándole graves gemidos de placer del fondo de su garganta.  
Los labios de Sendou se topan con los suyos, distrayendo la atención del chico que tiene delante, cosa que éste aprovecha para descender hasta su sexo y empezar a acariciarlo con los labios. Puede notar la lengua del chico de ojos violetas en contacto con la suya, mientras su sexo se introduce en la boca del otro muchacho, que empieza a succionarle ávidamente, parando justo antes de que pueda llegar al clímax. Kaede asciende por su cuerpo, robando sus labios de la boca de Sendou, permitiendo que éste continúe lo que él ha dejado a medias. Hisashi alarga la mano hacia su derecha y empieza a acariciar el sexo del chico menor, masturbándole a la vez que el otro muchacho sigue haciéndole estremecer al acariciar con su lengua y su boca su miembro, parando de vez en vez para que no se venga antes de tiempo. En un momento, Sendou asciende, colocándose al otro lado del chico mayor, que alarga hacia él la otra mano para devolverle las caricias como lo está haciendo con Kaede. Los dos chicos no paran de gemir sonrojados mientras besan y lamen enérgicamente la piel de su compañero, hasta venirse por completo en sus manos. Ambos se miran, sonriendo, muy sonrojados, bajando instantes después para seguir lamiéndole el sexo suavemente, a la vez, entrelazando sus lenguas con el miembro del chico mayor. Éste no tarda en venirse, estimulado por las caricias y la excitante visión de los dos.  
Los tres chicos se quedan tumbados en la cama, abrazando a Hisashi, en medio de ellos. Por un momento, los tres se sienten completamente felices, como si pudieran quedarse así por el resto de sus vidas. Pero para ellos esto ha sido un tremendo esfuerzo, un regalo para la persona a la que quieren, para lo que han tenido que reprimir y aguantar los inevitables celos que te asaltan cuando ves a un amigo besar a la persona a la que quieres. Pero Hisashi también ha sentido esos celos, sobretodo por uno de ellos, cosa que le ha ayudado a hacer definitiva su ya casi tomada decisión.  
Al cabo, los chicos se visten y deciden ir a tomar un paseo, para que aquello que les tenga que decir no les haga tanto daño como estando en casa de uno de ellos. Al llegar a un pequeño parque medio abandonado, los dos chicos se sientan en un banco, mientras Hisashi se apoya contra un árbol, tremendamente triste y algo asustado por hacer lo que sabe que debe hacer.  
- Rukawa le habla, muy suavemente Hisashi… ¿estás bien?  
- Asiente, suspira y se vuelve a los otros dos con los ojos llenos de lágrimas Yo… No puede continuar  
- Sendou le sonríe Has tomado una decisión ¿verdad?  
- Asiente, empezando a llorar, hablando entre sollozos Yo… ojalá no tuviera que hacerlo… vosotros… sé que os he hecho daño y ¡lo siento tanto! Yo… no sabía… me gustáis los dos, pero no sabía a quién quería… y… ahora… ahora lo tengo claro… no sé cómo decir esto para que no duela y conservar la amistad de ambos porque… no soportaría perder a nadie… pero… de quién estoy enamorado es… de… Kaede…  
- Sendou se levanta con lagrimas en los ojos, pero con una sonrisa en los labios Me alegro de haber podido estar junto a ti. Has tomado una buena decisión. Yo… No te olvidaré. Le besa en los labios suavemente, siendo correspondido por Hisashi Te querré siempre, Hisashi. Yo tampoco quiero perderos… pero ahora debo irme.  
- Le para un momento, abrazándole Sendou. Gracias. Eres maravilloso. Yo tampoco te olvidaré nunca.  
- Sendou se va, dirigiendo una última sonrisa a Kaede…  
- Preocupado Espérame Hisashi, ahora vuelvo. Le besa Te quiero.  
Kaede sale corriendo tras Sendou, hasta que logra alcanzarle. El rostro de Sendou está bañado en lágrimas y, al sentir el agarre de Kaede, se lanza a sus brazos llorando. Al poco, deshace su abrazo, mirando al chico con una sonrisa.  
- Triste ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar con él…  
- Preocupado Me está esperando, pero debía comprobar que estás bien. Somos amigos ¿recuerdas?  
- Le abraza Si. Muchas gracias Kaede. ¿Sabes? Sería tan fácil odiarte, enfadarme contigo o con él… pero no puedo. No quiero perderos a ninguno.  
- Extrañado Entonces, ¿por qué no has luchado por él?  
- Le acaricia la mejilla Lo he hecho, pero él ha tomado su decisión. Ahora eres suyo. Será feliz contigo. Eres mi único amigo de verdad, así que más te vale.  
- Asiente, mientras una lágrima resbala por su mejilla Sí. ¿Puedo llamarte mañana?  
- Sonríe Dame un par de días. Nos vemos el viernes en el café de la estación ¿vale?  
- Le abraza Vale. Pero si hay algo…  
- Yéndose Te llamaré. "Ya sé por qué te ha elegido. Eres realmente perfecto."  
Kaede se queda parado viendo como el chico se aleja. Hacerse amigos ha sido en verdad algo repentino, pero era lo que ambos deseaban des de hace mucho. Su amistad supone saber que jamás perderán al chico al que ambos aman, aunque sólo sea como amigo. Además, los dos han sido capaces de hallar la paz y el consuelo por fin en alguien al que pueden llamar amigo.


	29. The Show Must Go On

Capítulo 29 The Show Must Go On

Sendou desaparece por fin en la lejanía de las calles de Kanagawa. Su amigo de ojos azules aparta disimuladamente una lágrima que descendía furtiva por su mejilla cuando de repente, se da cuenta que ha dejado a su novio en el parque, corriendo tras su rival para consolarle en su derrota. ¡Su novio! Justo ahora se da cuenta de la magnitud de la palabra. ¿Qué significa que pasará ahora entre ellos? Fuertes sensaciones remueven su interior, impidiéndole alzar un solo pie del suelo para correr a su lado. Pero, finalmente, Rukawa logra aclarar su mente y arranca a correr en dirección al parque, al encuentro de su amor.

No obstante, al llegar, el banco está completamente vacío. Por un momento, sus ojos azules se llenan de lágrimas al sentirse completamente abandonado por la persona a quien más quiere en todo el mundo. ¿Se habrá enfadado? ¿Y si le ha sabido mal y se ha largado? Mitsui le ha confesado su amor y él sólo se ha ido corriendo tras el otro muchacho. Pero al darse la vuelta, puede discernir su inconfundible figura, sentada en el suelo, apoyada en el bordillo de una fuente. Se acerca a él despacio, como un gato curioseando alrededor de su dueño. Se sienta a su lado sin que Hisashi se cerciore de su presencia, cuando percibe el agitar de su cuerpo y el llanto recorrer su rostro. Le pone una mano en el pelo, acariciándolo con ternura, mientras le besa cariñosamente las húmedas mejillas.

Suavemente Hisashi…

Llorando Lo siento… Os he hecho tanto daño… ¡Me siento tan mal!

Le besa Estas cosas…

Secándose las lágrimas ¿Cómo… cómo está él?

Acariciándole Lo superará. Aunque le cueste algo… se alegra de no haberte perdido del todo…

Las lágrimas vuelven a llenar sus ojos Y yo… pero me sabe tan mal…

Le mira, serio Lo sé. Pero ahora estamos juntos y yo… siento…

Sonríe tristemente Perdóname. Por favor, Kaede, perdóname. Yo… debería ser el hombre más feliz del mundo y… en parte lo soy pero no puedo olvidar…

Le besa en los labios Lo sé. Pero ahora… quiero estar contigo.

Le acaricia la cara Te quiero.

Notando la mano mojada en su mejilla Hisashi… ¿por qué tienes la mano mojada?

Se ríe nervioso Hehehe… es que la tenía metida en la fuente…

Se levanta, levantándole a él Eres raro ¿lo sabías?

Contrariado ¿Quééé?

Sonríe y le besa en los labios Eres raro. Pero yo te quiero igual. ¡Vamos a mi casa!

Le besa Capullo.

Los dos chicos empiezan a andar hacia la casa del chico menor. La tarde empieza a ser fría y ambos sienten la imperiosa necesidad de darse calor el uno al otro. Pero mientras todo esto ocurría en el parque, alguien llegaba a Kanagawa antes de tiempo y sin previo aviso.

Descolgando el teléfono Residencia de los Sakuragi ¿dígame?

Seca En cinco minutos te quiero en mi casa.

Extrañado ¿Kikyo?

Cínica ¿Hay alguien más que te diga estas cosas?

Nervioso, se sonroja N… no…

Sonríe Entonces te espero. Cuelga

Shockeado Ki… Kikyo… ¡Mierda!

Al cabo, Hanamichi Sakuragi se planta sonrojado y jadeante ante la puerta de la casa de los Rukawa. Llega casi diez minutos tarde. Kikyo debe estar hecha una fiera. Coge una bocanada de aire y pulsa el timbre nerviosamente. La puerta se abre con una lentitud aplastante. "Llegas tarde". La muchacha le jala por la solapa de la camisa negra y roja que lleva puesta, saltándole encima y empezando a besarle con avidez mientras le desabrocha los primeros botones.

Algo asustado ¡Ki… Kikyo! ¡Detente! ¡Mmmmh! ¡Para!

Mirándole extrañada ¿No te gusta?

Sonrojado S…sí… claro que me gusta… es sólo que…

Besándole cariñosamente ¿Más despacio?

Sonriendo Sí. Más despacio.

Kikyo se baja de encima suyo y le conduce escaleras arriba hasta su habitación. Entran en el cuarto y Sakuragi se dirige hacia la cama de la chica, mirando todo con una enorme curiosidad, mientras ella cierra la puerta y se queda apoyada detrás, mirando embelesada al chico pelirrojo. De espaldas a él, empieza a acercársele con los movimientos gatunos característicos tanto en ella como en su hermano, sin que Sakuragi se dé ninguna cuenta. La mano de la pequeña muchacha se desliza por la espalda del chico pelirrojo, haciéndole estremecerse de pies a cabeza por la caricia. Sakuragi se vuelve, lentamente, con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo las manos de Kikyo recorrer su cuerpo por encima de la ropa. Su cara está completamente sonrojada. Abre los ojos y mira cariñosamente a la pequeña chica que se encuentra delante suyo, acariciando su largo pelo entre rubio y rojizo.

Susurrando ¿Quieres que ponga algo de música?

Asiente ¿No hay nadie, verdad?

Sonriendo No. Sólo tú… pulsa el mando a distancia de la minicadena y se sienta en la cama insinuante y yo. El CD empieza a sonar. Kikyo le indica a su chico que se siente a su lado en la cama, mordiéndose sugerentemente el labio inferior ¿Quieres más, pelos de fuego?

Sonrojado ¿Qué me has llamado?

Partiéndose de risa Hahahahahaha… lo siento… es que se me ha pasado por la cabeza y no me he podido callar… hehehe

Ambos empiezan a reír divertidos, acercando sus posiciones, hasta que Sakuragi calla sus risas con un suave beso. Siguen besándose, cada vez con más pasión, encima de la cama. Pero Kikyo quiere más. Se levanta de la cama sin dejar de besarle y se sienta en sus rodillas, empezando a desabrocharle la camisa. Sakuragi se sonroja por el contacto de los dedos de la muchacha con su piel caliente pero no para de besarla. Ella se inclina sobre él, tumbándole en la cama a la vez que le termina de desabrochar los botones de la camisa y se la quita, besando su piel tostada, recorriendo su piel con los labios.

Y en ese preciso instante, la puerta del piso inferior se abre, entrando en la enorme casa dos chicos que se besan frenéticamente, al punto de caerse al suelo de la pasión con la que acarician sus cuerpos. El chico de ojos azules se separa un momento de su novio, mirando cariñosamente como intenta acercarse a su rostro para besarlo de nuevo, tras lo cual se echa a correr escaleras arriba, obligando a su chico a perseguirle hasta que llegan a su habitación. Rukawa cierra la puerta tras de sí y se echa encima del otro chico, besándole con cariño y con pasión todo alrededor de su cuello y sus fuertes hombros. Mitsui empieza a emitir roncos gemidos de placer a medida que su novio va descendiendo por su cuerpo, con las manos dentro de su camiseta, intentando quitársela sin parar de besar su piel. En poco tiempo, ambos se han despojado de sus ropas, quedando completamente desnudos el uno frente al otro. Se quedan mirando durante un buen rato, jugando a intentar rozarse mientras se apartan el uno del otro. Pero el juego no hace más que aumentar su estado de excitación, hasta que el chico mayor siente que ya no puede aguantar más. Se abalanza hacia el muchacho de ojos azules, agarrándole por la muñeca a la vez que le planta un furibundo beso en los labios, abriendo su boca para introducirle la lengua y entrelazarla con la suya con toda la pasión que inunda su ser. Sus cuerpos se acercan hasta unir sus tactos por completo, notando en su piel sus miembros erectos clamando atención.

El chico de ojos azules se agacha, arrodillándose en el suelo después de recorrer el cuerpo de su senpai a besos y ardientes lametazos. Empieza a acariciar su sexo con los labios, primero muy suavemente, y después cada vez más rápido, con más pasión. El chico mayor cierra los ojos y echa la cabeza para atrás, emitiendo fuertes gemidos a la vez que se siente venirse dentro de la boca de su novio. El chico de ojos azules se pone de pie, tragando el suave y cálido líquido que inunda su boca, besando segundos después al extasiado muchacho que se encuentra ante él. Poco a poco, le conduce hacia su cama hasta echarse los dos, sin parar de besarse ávidamente. Los finos y blancos dedos del chico menor se deslizan por la espalda de Mitsui hasta llegar a sus nalgas e introducirse lentamente por su entrada. Al notar el contacto, deja de besarle por un momento. Se quedan mirando, esperando la reacción que detenga o permita lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Y la reacción es una sonrisa, la sonrisa del chico mayor a la vez que se acerca al cuerpo de Kaede para que éste pueda proseguir con sus caricias. Y así lo hace. Empieza a besar su cuerpo, colocándose lentamente detrás suyo, sin parar de prepararle para su inminente entrada. Y en el momento justo, retira sus dedos para abrirse paso y entrar por completo en su interior.

Fuertes gemidos, de dolor al principio, que se van transformando a la vez que nace y aumenta la sensación de placer. El chico de ojos azules acompasa el ritmo de sus embestidas, cada vez más fuertes, a la respiración de su novio, agarrándole por la cintura a la vez que él agarra fuertemente las sábanas con las manos para mantenerse delante suyo sin desfallecer por el intenso calor que siente por dentro.

En la habitación de al lado, Kikyo y el muchacho de pelo rojo siguen besándose apasionadamente. Ambos están en ropa interior, tremendamente excitados por las caricias que recorren sus cuerpos.

Muy sonrojado Ki… Kikyo… ¿tú… quieres…?

Le besa Sí.

Nervioso ¿A… ahora?

Bromeando Bueno, ¿tienes algo mejor que hacer?

Se sonroja todavía más Lo… lo siento…

Divertida Hehehehe… Era broma. ¿Lo traes?

Extrañado Lo… ¿traigo?

"¿No es obvio?" Hanamichi… el condón…

Ataque de pánico ¡Ahhh! ¡Mierda! Lo he olvidado…

Le pega una colleja cariñosamente Anda… ve al cuarto de mi hermano y coge uno de la mesilla de noche.

¿? ¿Yo?

Seria Lo has olvidado tú ¿recuerdas?

Contrariado Pe… pero tú también podrías…

Le besa, persuasiva Anda… ve…

No se atreve Pe… pero ¿y si hay alguien?

¿Lo habríamos oído no crees?

Serio, intentando no reírse Kikyo… ¿cómo decírtelo? ¡Tu cuarto está insonorizado!

Hehehehe… sí… es que mi padre tenía un grupo de rock y… ¡Pero bueno! Le avienta un cojín ¡¡¡¿Quieres ir a buscar el maldito preservativo!

Saliendo del cuarto Vale, vale… ya voy…

Sakuragi sale del cuarto, dirigiéndose a la habitación del hermano de su novia… la habitación de Kaede Rukawa. ¡Brrrr! Un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo. Imagina qué vergüenza pasaría si le pillara allí… pero no está, así que agarra el pomo de la puerta y la abre suavemente, intentando aguantar su considerable peso. Pero una sombra en el espejo delante de la cama le asusta y deja de mover la puerta, aguantándola en la grieta que sólo le permite ver las imágenes reflejadas en el espejo del cuarto. Ese es… Rukawa. Su compañero de clase está con alguien… puede que sea Hitomi… pero algo le dice que hay algo raro en todo aquello… las voces que suenan: demasiado graves. No es una chica la que gime sino un chico. Sakuragi se queda pasmado, sin poder ni siquiera reaccionar, hasta que el muchacho de ojos azules se viene dentro de su novio y éste se incorpora, permitiéndole ver su rostro reflejado en el espejo. Es… Hitomi: Hisashi y Mitsui ¡cómo pudo estar tan ciego! El chico pelirrojo cierra la puerta con lentitud, volteándose dispuesto a irse de ese lugar, pero se encuentra de frente con Kikyo, sabiendo perfectamente lo que su novio debe de haber visto.

Tanteándolo Hanamichi…

En estado de shock Me voy…

Intentando detenerle ¡Estás desnudo!

Empezando a bajar las escaleras Tráeme mi ropa. Me voy.

Le sigue hasta el piso de abajo y le voltea con fuerza para que la mire Eres un cretino. Idiota mal nacido. Por mí como si te vas desnudo. Me importa un cuerno. Pero no vuelvas a mirarme en tu puta vida ¿has entendido?

Despierta de repente. Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas Ki… Kikyo.

Aparta su mano de ella ¡No me toques! Mi hermano es la persona más importante de mi vida. Yo le protejo y el a mí ¿recuerdas? Nunca hará nada que yo no apruebe y menos escoger a quien ama. Así que si no aceptas la libertad para amar no me mereces. No mereces a nadie. No quiero verte más.

La abraza, llorando desconsolado ¡No! Por favor… Kikyo… perdóname. Yo… no quiero perderte. Es sólo que… me ha sorprendido y… yo no estaba preparado. Lo siento…

Se aparta Él seguirá siendo gay. Y Mitsui también. ¿Lo entiendes?

Sonríe Sí. Lo siento… yo… realmente no tengo nada en contra…es sólo que me ha venido tan de nuevo que…

Se acerca insinuante Está bien… entonces ¿qué te parece ir al sofá un momento?

Intrigado ¿Al sofá?

Le besa Aha… ahora vuelvo.

Sakuragi se va al comedor y se sienta en el sofá. Poco después, Kikyo aparece detrás suyo, alargándole una cajita que hace sonrojarse al muchacho tanto como su pelo. Empiezan a besarse de nuevo, siguiendo lo que momentos atrás habían dejado a medias en su habitación, dispuestos a llegar hasta el final.

Por las calles de Kanagawa, un muchacho de pelo enhiesto y ojos violetas anda cabizbajo. Ha perdido su sonrisa, su corazón está herido y su rostro bañado en lágrimas. Anda sin rumbo fijo, adónde le lleven sus piernas, cuando pasa por enfrente de una cafetería en la que se encuentra alguien que le reconoce a primera vista. El muchacho moreno se levanta de su mesa y corre hacia la puerta, deteniendo el ace del Ryonan justo en la entrada.

Sorprendido ¡Jin!

Sonríe Sendou… ¿te pasa algo?

Encoge los hombros Bueno… es… personal…

Le pone una mano en el hombro sin dejar de sonreírle Si quieres puedes contármelo… ¡Te invito un café!

Ha conseguido arrancarle una sonrisa sincera Gracias.

Ambos entran en la cafetería y se sientan en la mesa dónde antes estaba solo el jugador del Kainan. Sendou empieza a contarle su historia, entre algunas risas y muchos más sollozos. Jin escucha embelesado su relato, mientras una idea pasa por su cabeza: "Este chico es precioso. Es lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida. Lo está pasando mal y jamás olvidará a Mitsui… pero lo superará, y cuando lo haga, quiero estar ahí… sólo para él."

Sus ojos azules se abren al oír un extraño ruidito procedente del estómago de su novio, tumbado a su lado en la cama dónde por fin lo ha hecho suyo. Le acaricia el pelo cariñosamente, mientras le susurra al oído que si tiene hambre, pueden bajar a comer algo.

Sonrojado ¿Tanto se ha oído?

Riendo Hehe… un poco… ¡Anda! Ponte algo y bajemos ¿sí?

Se levanta y se pone los pantalones sin los boxers ¡Au! Duele…

Le besa Lo siento amor…

Le devuelve el beso No importa… luego me toca a mí…

Los dos chicos bajan a la cocina, cogidos de la mano, inmensamente felices. Pero al entrar al comedor, se encuentran a Kikyo y al chico pelirrojo, totalmente desnudos, abrazados en el sofá después de haber culminado lo que la visión de los otros dos había interrumpido algo bruscamente. Los dos chicos se quedan paralizados por un momento, completamente sonrojados.

Haciéndose el sabiondo Heheheh… no os preocupéis… ya lo sé todo "Hitomi" y Rukawa… y no me importa… es decir, que me da igual…

Se sienta en el sofá, con Mitsui sobre Pues claro que te da igual. Ni que te tuviera que importar a ti.

Le pega con un cojín Hermano desagradable.

Le devuelve el golpe Hermana criticona.

Abraza a Kikyo, haciéndose el ofendido ¡Eh! ¡No pegues a mi novia!

En estado de shock ¿Eh?

Mitsui se parte de risa Hehehehe… creo que tu cuñado no te lo va a poner nada fácil…

Le besa, indiferente a todo Cállate.

Hace morros Capullo.

Los cuatro se echan a reír, sinceramente divertidos. En muy poco tiempo, sus vidas, la manera como son y como eran… todo ha cambiado mucho. Se han hecho amigos, amantes, parejas, futuros nuevos amores, posibles viejas historias. Pero la vida sigue, como siempre ha seguido, porque pase lo que pase, siempre "the show must go on".

ENDE

Weno, pues esto es todo en este fanfic. Muchísimas gracias a todos y todas los que me habéis leído y dejado reviews. Si quereis verlo en plan curiosidad, la versión con agradecimientos completos está en la web de amor (guión) yaoi (punto) com (barra) fanfic. Muchísimas gracias a todxs! Bsos!


End file.
